


This Is My Territory

by Alexmonroe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexmonroe/pseuds/Alexmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson. A.K.A. Hottest boy in school. Dancer, singer and most popular. Boyfriend to Annabeth Chase, smartest girl around and valedictorian. </p><p>Jason Grace. Star football player. Cocky, arrogant asshole. Player. Boyfriend to Piper McLean, most of the time at least, head cheerleader, and love expert. </p><p>Nico di Angelo. Outcast, loner, depressed. Hella good at art and cooking. Always picked on by Percy and Jason. No friends. Only talks to Hazel, his half sister, and Leo. </p><p>Percy and Jason both need 2 arts credits. So, they both get stuck in Culinary and Art. With Nico. Who is not, in any way shape or form, happy at all. Jason and Percy are always at odds about everything. Except one thing. Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Perjasico. Try not to judge. Comment and crap and by the way. Nico is in advanced placement, that's why he's a senior with Percy and Jason.

"What?!?" Both Percy and Jason exclaim. Jason's hands were gripping the arms of his chair tight, while Percy's arms slapped down on the desk.

The principal, Mr. D, stared calmly, almost boredly, at them as he threaded his long fingers together. "Yes. You both need 2 arts credits to graduate. Most are full, except 2. Perfect right? Culinary with Mrs. Fortuna and Art with Mr. Apollo." He held a hand to stop the protesting teenagers. "Do not argue. Just go. You have Culinary now and Art next period. Just pass the class so you can leave my school. You're dismissed." 

Percy looked like he wanted to argue more, but Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him out, throwing a hasty thank you over his shoulder. When they were safely in the hall, Percy let out a growl and ripped his arm from Jason's grip. 

"This is bullshit! Why do we need arts classes?" Percy's knuckles were white, he was clenching them so hard. 

"Do you want an actual answer or do you want to rant and walk?"   
Percy answered by turning on his heel and walking. "Alright then. The best thing to do, is to ace this class and rub it in Mr. D's face when we graduate with honors." 

Percy smiled. "Yes. You're right. Let's go." 

They walked to the arts building and located the Culinary room, bursting in. The teacher stopped walking and turned to them with a smile. She was a stout looking woman, with a wide frame and a big smile. 

"You must be Percy and Jason! Come come. We'll get you set up with a group. Let's see now. Do we have anyone open?" She turned in a circle and tapped her finger to her chin. "Looks like a no. You'll have to work with Nico." 

She strode forward and stopped at the kitchen in the corner, where there was a small boy who was humming quietly to himself as he sat in a chair, stirring something. He smiled up at Mrs. Fortuna. 

"Hey, Mrs. F. Can I help you?" His voice was strong and confident. Something the two, popular boys were not used to. 

"Kind of. You see, we have 2 new students, and no one else is open. Can they work with you?" 

Nico tried to look, but the teachers wide frame hid the boys. "I guess so. It'll be weird, I'm not used to people, but I think I can make it work." 

"Good! I knew I could count on you." She stepped to the side, revealing Jason and Percy. Nico's smile dropped, and he looked almost terrified. "Are you alright dear?" 

"Y-Yes. I just rememebered that I need to turn my sauce down!" He jumped up and put the bowl on the counter, running to the stove and fumbling with the knobs, before coming back slowly. "Thank you Mrs. F. I'll call you if I need anything." 

"You better. Let me know if you want, and I'll put these two in a group by themselves." She turned to the older boys. "You mind Nico now, okay? I don't want to see, or hear about any trouble with him. Got that?" 

Despite her stout frame and round face, she a fire in her eyes that made the boys gulp and nod frantically. She narrowed her eyes at them before moving off to help a different group. 

Percy stepped up to the counter and looked down and a glaring Nico. "What are you standing there for? You have food to cook. We need good grades." 

Nico scoffed. "You're not graded on quality. You're graded on participation. To doesn't look like it, but she has eyes in the back of her head. She'll know if I do it all. So you have to work. I know tragic. Here." He thrust the bowl into Percy's stomach. "Keep stirring this until I tell you to stop." He turn to the blond. "And you. Tell me when the sauce is boiling. Don't you worry now, it's not hard. It doesn't even require brain cells. Just stand by the stove and tell me when it starts to bubble."

Jason glared. "I know what boiling is." He grumbled, moving off to stand in front of the stove. 

"Is this done? My arms are tired." Percy whine, plopping down into the chair. "What do you have to do?" 

"I have to put the machine together. We have to cut the dough. And no. It's not done. Give." The small boy snatch the bowl and stirred it for a couple more minutes before taking it out of the bowl and plopping it on the counter top. "Now it's done." 

They worked that way for a while. Jason standing over the stove, Percy doing little jobs and Nico taking the brunt of the work.But it seemed to work pretty well. Soon the pasta was ready and the sauce finally boiled. It almost burned, because Jason got distracted. But Nico saved it and both Percy and Jason had a plate of spaghetti in their hands, half of it in their stomachs. Nico's plate was carefully covered in lots of Saran Wrap and put in his backpack. 

"This is amazing. Jason we're so good at this!" 

Nico rolled his eyes at Percys words, but didn't say anything. He just anxiously waited by the door, willing the bell to ring early. Just a few minutes. Come on. But the school was having nine of that. Nico has to suffer with his tormentors. 

"Dude, I know. This is great. Amazing. Fantastic. Life changing. Beautiful. I want more." Jason moaned around a mouthful of noodles. Boys. 

"How did everything go today boys?" Mrs. Fortuna asked. 

"Yes!" Percy and Jason chorused. Fortuna raised an eyebrow and turned to the smallest boy.

Nico shrugged. "Meh. Jason almost burned the sauce and Percy didn't last 30 seconds stirring the dough. But I'm sure they'll learn." 

The lady laughed, her whole body participating in the activity. She patted Nico on the head and ignored his grimace at the contact, moving on to her other students. 

"Why did you rat us out like that?" Percy asked, slightly angry. 

Nico shrugged again. "Because she knows when you lie. Why lie? It's not going to get you a better grade."

Jason opened his mouth and looked angry as he was about to say something. But he was cut off by the bell. Nico, glad for the excuse, slipped out of the classroom and melded seamlessly into the sea of children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter. Meh. Working on it I promise. Thanks for the comments guys!! I love them! :)

Nico relaxed in his chair, at the back of the class, in the farthest corner, with no one near him. Just the way he liked it. He smiled to himself and pulled out a sketch pad and pencils. 

"We're working on candid sketches today, Nico. If you want to get started." Mr. Apollo nodded at the boy and gave him a small smile. Nico returned to gesture with a nod. 

"Thanks." 

Nico looked down and studied his sketch book, wondering just exactly he wanted to draw. Wait. Yes. Perfect. 

***

"Kids we have 2 new students. Please be kind. Introduce yourselves." 

"I'm Percy Jackson." Nico looked up sharply at the voice and glared at the speaker. 

"And I'm Jason Grace." 

They moved to the seats nearest Nico. Jason in front, and Percy right next to Nico. Who was 100% not okay with any of this. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nico burst out, glaring, practically seething. 

"We needed arts credits. These were the only 2 classes that were open along with piano." Percy shrugged, looking at Nico weird. 

"Please don't tell me you have that class too." 

"Ew, no. Gross." Jason shuddered. "Sports. Not music." 

Nico glared at them before grumbling and going back to his drawing, shading a certain part. 

"What are you drawing?" Percy reached for the paper, only to have Nico slap his hand rather harshly. "Ow! You bitch. Let me see!" He snatched the paper from the smaller boy and held it out of his reach. 

"Give me that. Now." Nico growled. For a second, it looked as if Percy would actually listen. But no. 

"What's so bad about-" He stopped as he looked the sketch. "Is this me and, Jason?" He asked. 

Nico blushed, but still managed to look like he was going to murder the tall, green eyed boy. 

"Let me see!" Jason snatched the paper from Percy and whistled. "This is hella good. But isn't it a bit creepy that it's us? Why did you draw us?" 

Nico crossed his arms and sat back. "Rip that paper and I will kick my foot so far up your ass, they'll be picking my toes out from between your teeth. We're doing candid shots today and that was fresh in my mind. It's easiest to draw what's fresh. Can I have my paper back? I'm not done." He held out a hand and took the paper back. 

"Sure." Jason handed it back and watched, intrigued, as Nico began to shade and add things. 

It was a picture of Jason and Percy, with plates of spaghetti in their hands and laughing as Percy smeared sauce on Jason's face. The detail was okay in Nico's eyes, but every artist can find something wrong with their work. 

"That's really good Nico. Can you draw me something?" Percy leaned forward, looking over Nico's shoulder. 

Nico growled and shied away, letting out a dark, dry, humorless chuckle. "Now you want me to draw you a picture? Now that's what you want?" 

"What are you talking about, Nico?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Nico pretended not to notice how it stretched the small scar on his upper lip. 

"What am I talking about? You two have to be the stupidest, most single minded people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." 

"What the hell is your problem?" Percy exclaimed pushing himself away. 

"You! You're both my problem. Since the first day of 6th grade you two have been making my life hell. You have tormented me, shoved me, bullied me, abused me and yelled at me. You have shoved my head in various toilets, locked me in lockers, taken my books, put signs on my back, called me names. You want me to draw you a picture now? What about last week when you wanted me to die? Hmm? Did you just somehow forget about that? Because I didn't. That's been a personal favourite of yours since about 7th grade. The day you noticed a cut on my leg. You assumed I inflicted it upon myself and told to go home and cut too deep, bleed out and die. Do you know how long that's haunted me? Give you a clue. I can still hear it when I try and fall asleep at night. And sometimes, I debate actually listening to you. Taking your advice. Dying. Sounded like a good idea for a while. Truth be told, it still does. But Hazel would be devastated. I have 3 classes where I don't have to worry about people following in your footsteps and harassing me. 3 classes that has now turned to 1. Because you're both idiots who didn't get your arts credits done in the first 2 years. Now I have only 1 getaway and that's on every other Thursday. This is my territory and I do not take well to new guest. Especially those I don't like." Nico grabbed his books and his bag, storming out of the classroom and into the hallway


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Jason looked at each other, stunned. What had just happened. This was not the timid Nico they had been picking on for the last 7 years. No. This one had a back bone. The way he just stood up for himself and lashed out, was honestly, kinda hot. Not the either would admit that. When they got themselves under control, Percy and Jason quietly followed Nico, their bags in hand. They were surprised to see him, just a few lockers away from the door and on the opposite side. They walked to him and sat on either side. 

"Nico, I-I'm sorry. For all the things I've said to you over the years. I don't want you to die I swear. I just got swept up in the popular crowd and that's what's expected. I didn't want them to drop me because I wasn't cool enough. Truth be told, I think you're kind of-" Percy looked on the verge of saying something important. But he stopped himself. "Cool. Uh yeah. You're pretty cool. I mean you can cook like a pro and you're an amazing artist. And teach, anyway, I'm just sorry okay?"

Nico was stunned. He stared at Percy, his eyes wide, until Jason started to talk. 

"Me too. I'm super sorry. I've done some pretty bad things to you and I shouldn't have. It wasn't right or my place to say most everything I ever said to you. I'm sorry. It's just in every book I've read, the jock picks on the smaller kid and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. But I did. I disappointed you, my mom, can't disappoint a dad that isn't there. Bit that's off track. I'm just really sorry. And I agree with Percy. You're really-" He coughed. "Really cool. Could you forgive us?" 

"No." There was no hesitation in Nico's voice. "No I can't forgive you two." He had a small moment of satisfaction as the two older boys faces fell and they looked like kicked puppies. But then his conscious got the better of him and he continued. "But I can work on forgetting." His voice was soft as he looked between the two of them, fighting off a small smile. 

"Should we get back to art?" Percy slapped his thighs, making Nico jump and glare. "I'm not sure Mr. Apollo was very happy that we left." 

"No. He wasn't happy that you two left. He doesn't care if I leave. I do all the time. He probably went to follow you guys and saw you with me. That's why you're not in the principals office. He likes me." Nico shrugged and stood. "I'm going to tell him I'm leaving." He disappeared into the classroom and emerged a few minutes later. "I said you were too. Go. Shoo. Be hooligans." He gave a dismissive wave of the hand and started walking down the hall, leaving them behind. 

Percy and Jason looked at each other and stood. Percy pulled a sticky note from his bag and wrote something down before signing it, and handing it to Jason to sign. After that was done they caught up with Nico and Percy gently stuck the note to his back. 

"Why are you following me?" The small, dark boy growled out,punching his shoulders. 

"Because, might as well annoy you a bit more. I mean why not? Where are you going anyway." Jason, slung his arm over Nico's shoulder, who ducked and glared. 

"Piano rooms. I have to practice." Nico shrugged and ducked his head. 

Jason and Percy wrinkled their noses. Percy spoke. "Piano? You take piano?" 

"Yes. It's the only other class I have with no worries. I love it so shut up." He started walking faster, trying to lose the older boys. 

"You know, Nico? You're really short." Percy Jason noticed, patting the younger boys head. 

"That's because I'm younger than you. I'm not supposed to be a senior, but I'm smart apparently so they bumped me up." Nico shrugged. 

"What? You're not a senior?" 

"Yes I'm a senior. I'm just a really young senior. Now leave me alone. I want to practice by myself." Nico, stopped walking and ducking into a practice room when they reached the music building, locking it from the inside. 

"Hey!" Percy yelled, banging on the door. "Let us in you douche!" 

"I'll give you ice cream!" Jason yelled, standing next to Percy. 

They heard Nico laugh from the inside. "You don't have ice cream, Jason. And you'd probably forget before you took two steps from this door. Now leave!" 

"Fine! Grouchy pants!" Jason huffed and pulled Percy around the corner. "He'll think we're gone but we'll be listening." Percy nodded and the stood quietly. 

They heard Nico open the door, then close it. There was the dull thud of the key cover being flipped back and then silence. Suddenly the sound of the piano was heard. It was playing a soft melody. Jason looked at Percy who shrugged. 

"You don't know this song?" Jason whispered, walking closer to the door. 

"No. Should I?" Percy cocked his head to the side. 

"Oh you despicable human being. It's This is Gospel by Panic! AT The Disco. How could you not know this?" Jason shook his head and sat next to the door, closing his eyes with a smile. 

Then something else happened. Nico began to sing. Quietly at first. But his voice grew with the tempo of the song. Jason and Percy were stunned. 

"Oh my god his voice is amazing! Why doesn't he show it off?" Percy plopped onto the floor next to Jason. 

"Probably because he doesn't want to be noticed. You know he's shy and quiet." Jason shoved Percys shoulder. "And he probably thought we'd kill him."

Percy pouted and crossed his arms. "Well still! That's an amazing sound. I'm actually a bit jealous." 

Suddenly the voice stopped and the door burst open, to reveal a very angry looking Nico. 

"Oh shit." Jason looked at Percy who looked back wearing a similar terrified expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one a bit longer for you guys :) comment and that jazz. Don't be shy. Leave suggestions. Help me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell guys?" Nico burst, looking down at them.

Percy and Jason stood, towering over the smaller, angry teen. "We wanted to listen. Is there a problem?" Percy was being a bit harsh. Jason put a hand on his arm. 

Nico was apparently back to his usual self. "N-no." His shoulders hunched as he tried to make himself smaller, pulling his arms close to his body and ducking his head. "No. You can do what you like." 

"You're damn right I can do what I want." Percy raised a hand and Nico flinched, expecting a hit, but Percy just pushed Jason forward. "Let's go, Grace." 

Jason, confused, started walking and leaned close to Percy. "What the hell?" 

"It was a test. I mean, he stood up for himself in Culinary and Art, but those are his comfort zones. Outside of them? He's his usual, Nico self." Percy shrugged, a smile on his face. "It means, that outside of those 2 classes, he's submissive. But in them, he's dominating and demanding, and dammit, it's hot." 

Jason hummed and nodded, smiling. "It really is. Perce?" 

"Yeah?" Percy looked at Jason.

"I want him. I mean, I want us to have him." He grabbed Percy's arm. stopping him. "I want him." 

A small smile made its way across Percys face. "Yeah. I do too. And I think I know exactly how to get him."

"How?" 

"Finals." 

*** 

"I hate them so much! They torture me every day and now they're in my only good classes!" Nico flopped onto his bed face first and groaned into his pillow.

"Stand up to them, then!" Leo sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on his back awkwardly. 

"I did!" Nico whine, flipping over. "In art, I totally blew up at him. It was like the time you said Troyler was stupid and I flipped shit. But worse. And he's still a jerk. Ugh!" 

Hazel walked in and sighed. "Nico. Come on. Food." 

"I don't wanna!" Nico whined, rolling over again. "I just want to wallow in my sadness and cry myself to sleep." 

"What happened?" Hazel sat closer and looked at Leo weird. 

Leo sighed. "Percy and Jason have enrolled in his Culinary and Arts classes and sit close, if mot right next to him. And they listened to him singing and playing the piano." 

"Oh." Hazel blinked and put a hand to her chest. "Now you have almost every class with then right?" 

"Yes! The only one I don't have with the as-" Nico coughed and looked at his sister. "Uh I mean, the douchebags, is Piano. But even that's only every other week. Do we have any ice cream? Or cookies? Maybe a pie. Oh I know! All three. Please and thank you." 

"Maybe one or two of those and only after you've eaten a proper meal. I mean it Nico." Hazel glared at her half brother. 

"Oh, Haze! Come on! You know I don't like food. What if I eat a pomegranate, and a few batches of cookies. How about that?" He made pleading eyes at Hazel, who sighed. 

"Two'm pomegranates. No less." 

"Deal!" 

Hazel left with another sigh.And Nico turned to Leo with a sad expression. 

"You know what makes this, like, a bajillion times worse?" Leo raised an eyebrow, signalling for Nico to continue. "They're so freaking hot. Sometimes I don't know if I want to yell at them, stare at them, smack them or kiss them. I mostly want to kiss them. Like, a lot. They're so cute it hurts. I just wish they were nicer to me. Oh! They apologized today. It was weird. Then again, I had just blown up at them. But still. They apologized for everything they've said to me and done to me. I was so happy, I wanted to kiss them both. But, they have girlfriends. And I doubt they like guys. Leo, help me. 

"I have no idea of how to do that. Sorry bro." Leo shrugged and pulled Nico off of the bed. "Come on, if we don't get downstairs, Hazel will throw a fit." 

They walked downstairs to see Hazel, up on the counter, with Frank in front of her. Hazel was feeding Frank a strawberry. Nico coughed, causing them to jump apart and blush. 

"Jeeze. You act like you guys were doing the nasty or something. And if you're going to do that, which you're not." Nico glared, and Frank gulped. "Please don't do it on the counter. I eat there. Nasties." Nico shook his head, smiling as he went to the fridge, grabbing a few pomegranates. 

"Nico! I would never!" Hazel blushed and looked down.

"Not on the counter at least." Leo mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Nico laughed. "Are you going to make my cookies now? And Frank? I love man, but if you lay a finger on my cookies, I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Suggest some stuffs for me please and thank you! Hope you enjoy!!! Byeeee


	5. Chapter 5

"That's so not cool!" Percy groaned, flopping against Jason as they sat in the commons, across from Nico. 

"Its only 2 finals." Nico was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest, and nibbling on a piece of a cookie. 

"Yes but they're on the same day! Is that all you're going to eat?" Jason looked at, Nico, questioning. Nico just shrugged. "That's not even the whole cookie. You need to eat more." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Not everyone eats three sandwiches for lunch." His voice was low and his eyes down, but the other boys could see the hint of a smile on his face. "And besides, I'm not hungry." He shrugged again, moving his eyes to the wall next to him. 

"Nico." Percy stared at the smaller boy until he looked up. "You need to eat more. It's not healthy to only eat a quarter of a cookie for lunch. Here. Eat this." He threw an apple at the boy who tossed it back.

"I don't like apples. I have a pomegranate. I'll eat it now if it makes you feel better." Nico pulled the pink fruit from his backpack, along with a knife, and cut it, pulling out some seeds. "Want some?" 

"I'm good. I still have another sandwich." Jason smiled and pulled one out of his bag. "Sweet! I knew I packed a ham one!" Jason pumped his fist in the air. 

Nico chuckled. That dork. He looked up to see Percy still looking at him concerned. 

"What? I'm eating!" Nico scowled. "You're just like Hazel. I can take care of myself." 

"Why do you wear long sleeves?" Percy blurted out, cocking his head to the side. And leaning forward, taking Nicos wrist in his hand. 

"Because I get cold." Was all the smaller boy said, trying to pull his arm back. "Let me go. You have no right." 

"I'm worried." Percy yanked up his sleeve to reveal... bare skin. Clean, unblemished, perfect, pale skin. 

"What? Did you expect rows of scars?" Nico growled, finally succeeding in pulling his arm back. 

"Well, yeah. A little."  Percy admitted. 

"Well too bad. Sorry for the disappointment." He stood and moved to brush past Percy, who wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down into his lap. "Let me go." 

"No. I'm sorry, I was just worried. You told us the story about the cut and it made me think. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions." 

"Damn right." Nico scowled, crossing his arms. "There was no call to be a douche. Let me go." 

"No. I like you right here." Percys arm wrapped tighter around Nico. "Plus, you get all adorable when you blush." Which only caused Nico to blush more. 

"Perce, you're making the poor kid uncomfortable. Let him go, weirdo." Jason said, around a mouthful of sandwhich. 

Percy stuck his tongue out at the blond and turned back to Nico. "Can you help me with the finals. I have no idea what to do and you're really good at those classes. Please?" 

"No fair! If you're gonna help him you have to help me!" Jason pipped up. 

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I never said I was going to help him. But I guess I'll help you guys. You're too pathetic. You need me. Bow can I get up? I can't feel my legs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I write it in the bus ride home. Key me know what you think and what you want next. U write better chapters if I have suggestions and requirements to fulfill. Byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 6

POF Percy 

"So, phase one is complete. Your house or mine?" Percy asked Jason, smiling widely. 

"Mine. No one's ever home."

The two boys fist bumped and began to walk, following the smaller boy. 

POF Nico 

"I hate this weird schedule." Nico groaned, laying back on the art table. 

"Why? And hold still, you're shaking the table " Jason glowered at the small boy and narrowed his eyes at his drawing. 

"Because now I have art before Culinary and its weird. It fucks with my routine!" The last half of the sentence come out as a cross between a strangled scream and a groan. 

"You're one of those people?" Percy smiled, studying the drawing of Jason, Nico had done. "I like the scar." 

"Me too. And yes, I am on of those people. I don't like my routine fucked with. It throws every thing off. It makes things unstable." Nicos voice dropped to a whisper. "I've had enough instability in my life." The other boys almost didn't hear him. 

But they did. Both looked up at him, softly and Jason put a hand on Nicos wrist and gave him a small smile. Nico smiled back at both of them, thanking the older boys with his eyes. 

"I know how you feel. My life's been pretty unstable too." Jason whispered.

Percy had a sad smile on his face. "I've had a bit of instability, but nothing compared to you guys. I guess I'm the only normal one here then, right?"

Nico snorted and shook his head. "You're far from normal. Sorry." 

Percy glowered, opening his mouth, probably to yell at Nico, but he was interrupted by Mr. Apollo. 

"Mister di'Angelo, problems?" The tall, blond teacher raised an eyebrow at the small dark haired boy, a slightly worried expression on his face. 

"I'm okay, Mr. Apollo. Thanks though." Nico flashed him a warm smile to ease his mind and turned back to the boys. 

"Hey, Nico?" Jason asked suddenly, looking up from his picture. Nico turned to him, waiting. "You know how you said you'd help us with the finals?" Nico nodded slowly. "Do you think you could come over to my house later today and tutor us a bit? Please?" 

Nico froze, looking stunned, confused and terrified all at the same time. "Me? At your house? Today?" He squeaked out. Jason nodded. "Really?" 

Percy nodded this time. "Yeah. We need it and my mom's having friends over today. It'll be easier at Jason's, unless you want to go to yours?" 

"No." Nicos reply was instantaneous and harsh. "I.. uh... I mean, no. Jason's will be fine. Let me text someone real quick." 

His face was red with embarrassment as he pulled out his phone and texted someone, frowning at their reply and typed faster. Finally he smiled, giggling quietly before out right laughing. 

"Oh, Leo." Nico shook his head, still smiling. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I can come." 

"Who's Leo?" Jason's voice was harsh as he glared at the table. 

Nico blanched. "H-H-He's my brother. A-A-Adoptive." Nico cowered. Even though the glare wasn't aimed at him, he remember times when it was and the anger in his eyes. He ducked his head and started fiddling with his fingers. "Sorry, Jason." He whispered, looking up through his lashes. 

Jason shivered and Percy had to suppress one of his own. The blond nodded. 

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten angry. You're fine. Meet me and Percy by My car after school, and let me see your phone?" Nico raised an eyebrow but handed it to him. Jason put in his and Percys number then handed it back. "There. You can text us." 

The bell rang, releasing them. They walked together to the Culinary room and sat at the tables. Nico grabbed a sheet and began working immediately, Jason and Percy following in suit soon after, the three of them working quietly together and finishing before Ms. Fortuna even starts to talk. Nico walked up to the broad woman and spoke with her in a low whisper before motioning to the other two boys. None of them talked until they were out of the class room. 

"I think we should get done early faster. I like this whole 'no class' thing." Percy smiled, walking backward in front of the others. Nicos hand of out, catching Percy shirt, stopping the older boy before he tripped over a math book. "Thanks, Neeks." 

Nico scowled at the name but shook his head and continued walking to the piano rooms. He slipped into Practice Room C, trying to close the door before Jason got there, but he failed. Jason shouldered his way in, holding he door open for Percy. They sat on the floor as Nico sat at the bench, his arms crossed in defiance. He sat that way for a good 2 minutes before he started to fidget, twitch and sweat. He glared at the two boys. 

"I hate you. I can't sit still for long and I can't handle small spaces like this damn room. I really hate you right now." Nico glared a bottle before turning and placing his fingers on the keys before playing Für Elise on the piano quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you , sorry it took me so long... But seriously guys. The more you suggest the faster these chapters will be posted and the longer they'll be. Love you all!! :) Byeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard you broke up with Annabeth today. And you, Piper. What's that all about?" Nico asked, walking in between Jason and Percy. They had gotten into the habit of walking on either side of him. 

Percy shrugged. "Figured out that I didn't actually like her." 

"Same." Jason also shrugged, flicking some almonds in his mouth. "Want some?" He offered the bag to Nico, who backed up quickly. 

"No thanks. Allergic actually. If you could kindly get the bag away from me, that'd be nice. Thanks." Jason's arm retreated. "But anyway, this is where we depart. I have stupid Calculus BC. Gross. Bye." 

"Sorry and yeah. Don't forget to meet us by my car okay?" Jason yelled only receiving a lifted hand as an answer. 

"He's so weird." Percy giggled, walking with Jason to their AP Stats class. 

*** 

Nico stood at the front doors of the school, off in the corner, looking through the sea of monsters. Or kids. Same thing. Of course Jason and Percy were at the far end away from the small teen. Nico pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Jason. 

'Can't make it to your car. Too many kids. It'll take me a bit, but I can go around back.'

Jason's replay was pretty quick. 

'What do you mean too many kids? You're a senior, you can handle it. Come on.' 

Nico scowled.

'I can't Jason. I'll be another 6 minutes. I'm sure you'll live.' 

He could see Jason scowl and relay the message to Percy, who just looked confused. Nico took one last look at all the kids, shuddered and took off down the hallway, exiting the school from the gym doors and taking his time to make his way around the large building. When he emerged around the side the amount of kids had dramatically dropped. 

"There you are!" Jason yelled, waving him over, still looking a bit angry. "5 minutes and 49 seconds. True to your word. Come on." The tall blond climbed into his truck. 

Percy smile at Nico as he made his way forward and slipped into the passenger side. Nico on the other hand, just stood next to the vehicle looking up. 

"What's the hold up?" Jason opened his door, leaning out of the car. 

"I can't get in this thing!" The small boy yelled. "Its huge! I don't even know if I can reach the handle!" He reached up experimentally and his fingers just barely ghosting over it. "See? I can barely even reach the damned thing!" Jason sighed and hopped out, opening Nicos door and reaching for the boy. "The hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm helping you. Come here." 

Nico shivered at the commanding voice, obeying quickly. Jason wrapped his arm around Nicos waist and pulled the both of them up, into the cab of the truck. He set the smaller teen down on the seat and smiled mischieviously at him. 

"Do you need help buckling up too?" He teased. Percy snickered from up front. 

"Fuck you, Grace." Nico growled, buckling himself in and shoving Jason away from his door, slamming it shut. 

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on my baby!" Jason climbed back into his seat, starting the truck. 

"Then don't be a douche. Or the truck gets it." 

***

"Nico wake up." Percy shook his shoulder gently. 

Nico only gripped Percys hand and curled up against him, murmuring quietly in his sleep. 

"Is he up yet?" Jason slid in on the other side of Nico. "No?" 

"No. But I don't really want to wake him. He's so cute when he's sleeping. Look at him!" 

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Yeah he does. Let's get him inside though. I'll hand him to you, okay?" 

Percy nodded and slipped out of the car, holding his hands up. Jason lifted Nico and moved to hand him to Percy, but the dark haired smaller boy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and clung to the blond boy, whimpering softly. Percy looked at Jason weird when his hands stopped. Jason shrugged. 

"He won't let me go. I'm going to have to climb down with him. Can you spot me?" Percy nodded. "Thanks." 

Jason carefully maneuvered himself so he could climb out without jostling Nico too much. When he had safely made it to the ground, he closed the door with his shoulder and started up the steps to his house, pausing at the door for Percy to catch up. He handed Nico to the green-eyed boy. At first Nico just whispered and clung tighter to Jason, but when he felt Percys hands on him, he let go with a sigh and curled into him. Jason dug the keys out of his pocket and stepped inside, flossing the door after Percy and climbing the stairs. 

"Put him on my bed. I'll grab some food." Jason whispered, disappearing back down the stairs. 

Percy set Nico down and stood, stopping halfway up when he realized his wrist was being held in a vise grip. He look down to see Nico holding him and staggered when Nico yanked him down. Percy squealed, turning  his body so as not to land on the other boy. 

"What was that noise, Perce?" Jason reappeared in the doorway bearing an arm full of chip bags and sodas. 

"He's a strong little thing. Pulled me down and I almost landed on him." Percy yelped when Nico latched onto him. 

Jason laughed. He set the snacks on his desk and tried to detach Nico from Percy, only to be pulled down as well. Jason didn't squeal but he did grunt in surprise. Nico ended up in between the older boys, and sighed happily snuggling into the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how fast I updated that??? The power of being bored!! Loo, next chapter is gonna be a bit sad just fyi.... Be excited. When do you want 8 up?


	8. Chapter 8

Nico opened his eyes, smiling. For some reason he had a fantastic nap. The last thing he remembered was being in Jason's truck, listening to Troye Sivans June Haverly EP playing softly from the speakers and slowly nodding off. Now he was in a room. One he wasn't familiar with. Panic and fear surged through his veins as he shot up in the bed, leaping over the person next to him. But his going caught on the hip of the man and Nico crashed to the floor. The guy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, turning to look at Nico, who was scrambling away on his hands, trying to get as far from the people as he could. The one man suddenly turned to two, doubling the fear. 

"Nico? You alright?" The first man asked walking toward him. 

Nico cried out in fear, sobbing quietly and throwing his arms up to deflect a blow. He sat there, waiting for the pain, but none came. He flinched when there was a soft touch on his shoulder. Nico slowly lowered his arms, peeking at the two people watching him, concern evident in their eyes. His mind cleared and he recognized the people. Percy and Jason. With a cry he flung himself in their arms, crying softly. The older boys were confused but instantly protective, wrapping their arms around Nico and murmuring soft words of comfort in his ears. Soon, he pulled back. 

"Sorry for that." Nico sniffed. "Didn't mean to cry all over you like that." 

"Its fine." Percy smiled. 

"What was that?" Jason asked, his voice a whisper as he laid a hand on Nicos shoulder.

"No. Not now. Please. I don't want to talk about it." 

"Nico. It might help. It's okay, we're not going to judge you. Come on." Percy sat next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. Jason did the same on the other side. 

Nico sniffed. "Well. My mom died when I was a small boy and my sister died when I was 10 or 11." 

"Wait. I thought Hazel was your sister?" Jason asked, confused. 

"Half sister." Nico corrected. "But I don't live with my biological dad. I'm adopted. At first my foster mom was single, she adopted me Hazel and Leo so she wasn't lonely. But we didn't seem to help all that much. I was still sad about my mom and sister, Hazel grew up in an old fashioned home and Leo was, well still is, pretty crazy. So she got a dog. Cane helped  bunch but still not enough I guess. So Dani, my foster mom, got a boyfriend. His name was Trent and he seemed pretty cool. I was the only one who didn't take an immediate liking to him I was wary of him He seemed... off to me. 

"Off?" Jason asked. Nico nodded. 

"Something in his eyes made me not want to trust him. So I didn't, and he didn't like that. After a couple of months he came to me while I was home alone. Dani was at work, Hazel was at Frank's and Leo was off at a workshop somewhere. Trent walked into my room and smiled at me. I smiled back and offered him a cookie, holding up a finger to tell him I was busy. When my song ended I pulled out my earbuds and asked him what he wanted. He sat down and grinned at me. You. Was all he said. I was really confused. He told me that he wanted me. All of me. My body. My virginity. I immediately refused. But then he said if I didn't, he would hurt Hazel and Leo and leave Dani. The past few months were the happiest I had ever seen Dani. And Hazel and Leo were my life. I couldn't do that to them. So I agreed.

"No!" Jason's arm tightened around Nico. 

"Yes. Every once in a while he would take me while everyone was sleeping and use me. I'd have to stay with him and I'd wake up the next day in a room that wasn't mine. That's why I freaked out this morning." 

"Oh Nico." Percy sighed, holding him closer. 

Nico shuddered, his body shivering as if cold. "I wanted to go live with my father but I knew Hazel would want to go with me. Hazel ran away from her mom, so she technically shouldn't even be here. And my dad has 2 personalities. One, would welcome Hazel with open arms and pamper her. The other? He'd send her straight back to her mother. I didn't want Hazel to go back to the south, so I stayed. I've endured Trent, and I'll continue to do so for as long as it takes." 

"Nico, you have to tell someone! You can't let him do this to you!" Jason was astonished. 

"No!" Nico growled. "I could never do that to Dani. Not after all she's done for me. And anyways, I tried to tell someone, but they didn't do anything. It was Trents word against mine, and who's gonna believe a kid over an adult? No one. So drop it." The venom in Nicos words made Percy flinch. 

The boys sat in alone, huddled together without talking until Percy broke the silence. 

"What the hell is a split-complimentary color scheme?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry it's a bit short. Comment what you liked or didn't like and suggest some things for me to write about. Thanks! Byeeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god you guys are completely hopeless." Nico shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Percy whined, flopping back onto Jason's bed with a groan. "This is too hard!" 

"No it's not. It's just colours, Percy. Jason, stop eating all the food and pass me a Mt. Dew." Jason did as he was told and sat there quietly. 

"I want some too Jason!" Percy whined, his top half hanging off the bed with his feet up in the air. 

"Too bad!" Jason stuck his tongue out at the boy, who in turn, put his hands on the ground and kicked the blond. "Hey!" 

Nico sat there shocked. "How the hell?" Percy had not gotten up at all. He had just pointed his toe and pulled his leg to his face in order to kick Jason. Nico hurt, just seeing that. 

"I'm a dancer. I have to stay limber. And that's not the most flexible thing I can do." Percy smiled, winking. Nico blushed, throwing a pencil at him. "Ow! Now can you explain the damn color things again? I don't get it." 

Nico went over to his backpack and pulled out a sketch pad, beginning to draw. Neither of the other boys questioned him. When he was done he grabbed his coloured pencils and filled in his shapes. Then he turned the paper to the two boys. It was a color wheel. 

"Okay. See the colors? See how red and and green are across from each other? That's called complimentary. Analogous or Neighboring are colors next to each other. Triad is three colors equal distant on the wheel. Like red, green and yellow. Split complimentary is the colors on either side of one complimentary color. Like instead of red and green, you do green and yellow-red and red-violet." Nico continued to explain the color schemes and quiz the boys until he was yawning. 

"Tired already?" Jason asked, chuckling at the look on the small boys face. 

"Shut up, Grace." Nico yawned, causing Percy to yawn. 

Percy grabbed Nico and pulling him to the bed. Nico, to tired to complain, went along, allowing Percy to pull him close and wrap his arms around the younger boys waist. 

*** 

Nico blinked his eyes open as he awoke to the sound of voices. He felt safe and secure. Probably due to the two pairs of arms around him, holding him tightly. He couldn't stay awake long but he managed to catch a bit of the conversation. 

"What do... about....too cute.... keep him?" Sounded like Percy. 

"I want.... true... cute.... helpful... hope....fail... Yeah....keep him." Jason's voice started to fade as he pulled away from Nico, who whined and reached out, catching the blonds shirt and holding fast. 

"No! Stay." He whispered, pulling Jason back to him. When Jason was laying next to him again, Nico drifted off, his hold not relaxing. 

***  

"Nico. Get up. You're phone's going crazy and I don't know how to shut it up." Jason shook Nicos shoulder. 

Nico growled, throwing out his arm, reaching for his phone. Percy grunted as Nicos arm thumped down on his chest and handed him the phone. Nico cracked his eye open and answered the phone. 

"The fuck do you want, Leo. It's 2:30 in the morning." Nicos voice was a hoarse growl and it made Jason flinch at the intensity. The other boys couldn't hear Leo's reply, only Nicos. "Calm down.... I'm fine.... Stop.... Leo.... Well tell her I'm okay! Is it that hard??... Yes I know I'm pissy... It's 2, of course I'm irritated...Can I sleep now?... Yes I'm actually sleeping!... Night, Leo.... I said goodnight. (A/N did anyone else read this in Fiona from Shreks voice? Cause I did...) " Nico hung up with a yawn and a whine, tossing his phone to the floor. 

"Everything good?" 

"Leo was unaware that I was sleeping here. He got worried. It's nothing. Sleep." Soon after, Nico was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short guys! I tried. But I need your suggestions! My mind can only do so much!!! Help meh!!!! Hope you enjoy, Byeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

"How is he not up yet? I mean, I get that kids sleep in late on Saturdays, but still! It's already noon!" Percy and Jason were sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"He did say last night that he as actually sleeping, which could mean that most nights he doesn't sleep. So he's probably catching up on those days when he didn't sleep." Jason shrugged. 

"Probably. Anyway, I like him. And did you see how cute he was when he was sleeping? Adorable." 

Jason smiled, propping his legs up on the Coffee table in front of him. "Yeah. Adorable." 

"What's a adorable?" A voice yawned. 

The boys jumped and turned around. Nico stood at the foot of Jason's stairs, his hair a mess and his shirt rumpled, holding Jason's blanket around his shoulder. His eyes blinked slowly, clouded with sleep. Nico made his way to the couch, shuffling his feet. Jason and Percy moved further part to make room for the new guest, thought the couch wasn't very big so it was a tight fit. Not that any of them seemed to mind all that much. 

"You're alive!" Percy laughed.

"No!" Nico moaned, dropping his head onto Jason's lap and putting his feet up on Percys. "I don't want it be. I want to go back to sleep." He whispered, burying his face in the blonds thigh. 

"Then go back to sleep." Jason whispered, carding his fingers through Nicos hair. Nico sighed once and was asleep again. 

"Look at him!" Percy urged. 

Jason did as was commanded of him and look down. Nico had a soft smile on his face as he clutched Jason's blanket. He looked perfect there. Right. Jason decided that he wanted this to be a thing. A normal thing for them. 

"Percy?" 

"Yeah, Jase?" Percy looked away from the television and turned toward Jason. 

"I want to tell him." 

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, he's just starting to trust us. Do you want to risk it?" Percy leaned toward Jason, his eyes widening. 

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice. Jason was ready. "This? Right here? I like it. I want more. I want this to be an everyday thing for us. Don't you?" 

"Yes I do. I rely do, but I don't want to rush him into anything. Ya'know?" 

"Yeah, I guess so, but still...." 

Percy sighed. "Okay. Go for it. Let's hope for the best." 

Jason's face broke open into a large grin. "Really?" Percy nodded. "Thanks. Nico? Nico!" He cooed still smiling. "Wake up." 

Nicos eyebrows drew together as he stick his bottom lip out in a pout. "I don't wanna." 

"But I want to tell you something. It's important. To me at least." 

Nico grimaced, but pulled himself up. "Fine. But I can't stay here. Let's go to the kitchen. You better not have comfortable chairs." 

"Maybe we better go to the dining room then." Jason smiled and lifted Nico to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as Percy did the same thing on the other side. 

Nicos head rolled onto Percy shoulder as he shuffled between the older boys to the dining room. They set him down in the chair. He whispered when they pulled away, forcing him to sit up on his own. He reached out for them, but came up empty handed. 

"Nico? Are you listening?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." Nico forced his eyes open to look at the blond, who seemed her house for some reason. "I'm listening Jason." 

"I just- Well- I really- Nico." Jason growled in frustration, and raked a hand through his hair. "Fuck it. Nico, I like you. A lot." 

"I do too." Percy whispered, standing behind Jason, a hand on the other boys shoulder.

"You what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaaaat???? Whelp. They did it... They told him... How will Nico take it, now that's the question.. Anyhow, you know the drill. Comment suggestion please and thank you! Byeeeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

Nico sat there, looking at the older boys, a confused expression on his face. 

"You what? Did you say you like me? Like, like like me?" Jason and Percy looked at each other and nodded slowly. "What the fuck!?!?" Nico exploded. The others flinched. "You fucking like me? Now? All of the sudden? Was this some stupid joke? Because it's not fucking funny Jason! What the hell is wrong with you? Was this some ploy to get me to trust you? Then you "date" me and dump me after you know all my weaknesses so you can torture me even more!? I can't believe you two! Well at least you have something under your belt, I already told you about fucking Trent!" He waited a moment. "No pun intended." 

"That's not funny Nico. And this isn't a joke. I do like you. I really do!" Jason pleaded, looking at Nico desperately, reaching across the table to him.

"Bullshit!" Nico jerked his body away, almost falling out of his chair. He stood, dropping the blanket. "Bull fucking shit Jason. I want to go home. You know what? No. I can walk." 

"Nico!" 

"No! Just, leave me alone." Nico ran out of the front door and didn't stop until he was a good couple of blocks from Jason's. 

Honestly? Nico had no idea where he was going. He remember the way back to the school, but he had turned the wrong way upon leaving Jason's. But he didn't want to double back for fear of being spotted and stopped. So he continued to wander aimlessly around the town, his head duck and hair covering his eyes so people couldn't see him crying. His head was swimming with thoughts and images of Percy and Jason. Laughing, talking, glaring. He pulled his mini Sketch book out of his pocket and flipped through it as he sat on a bench. Percy. Jason. Percy and Jason. That's what filled the book. Three dog pushed their noses under his arms and started whining. A yellow lab barked and jumped up into his lap, curling himself up and looking at him with piercing, sky blue eyes. A small Black dog with dark brown eyes curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep, it's head on his leg. The last dog, just sat next to Nicos leg, stoic and tall, as if it were keeping watch. It let a growl loose when an older man ventured too close and turned back to Nico, who gasped when he saw the deep sea-green eyes. He had never seen a dog with that color eyes. It licked his hand softly. 

"Do you guys have owners? Or are you just wandering around?" Nico couldn't find a collar on any of them and just shook his head, beginning to draw them, one by one. A difficult task with a large lab on his lap.

"Excuse me sir?" 

Nico jumped at the voice, earning him a huff from the jostled dogs. The one at his feet started to growl, but Nico played a hand on its head and sent it a look. It calmed down. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the parks closing soon and we're not allowed to leave people here." The man was wearing a security uniform and looked apologetic. 

"Oh! It's that late already? Crap, I'm sorry! Get off of me!" Nico shoved the lab gently, pushing him off and woke the sleeping black dog. "That's for the warning. My mom's gonna kill me. Dammit. Look what you guys did! So sorry." 

Nico blabbed as he gathered his pencils and headed out, the dogs on his heels. He tried to shake the dogs off, shooing them and throwing invisible toys, but they look unimpressed and continued to follow. Eventually Nico gave up and chatted quietly with his newfound companions. 

"Dani! I found some dogs! Well, they found me." He yelled as soon as he stepped inside.

Nico went into the kitchen and grabbed three bowls, filling them with food and putting them on the floor. The lab finished first and whined at him. Nico shook his head and poured another bowl. The small one ate half of his bowl, sniffed and backed up. The lab attacked it as soon as he finished his. As soon as all the dogs were done, Nico went up to his room, and flopping onto bed. The dogs circled around him, keeping close making him warm. 

"My life sucks. Maybe not as bad as yours, 'cause you're homeless I think, but ugh. My middle school through high school bullies were stuck in my classes and put with me. At first I was wary and not willing to back down, but now... They've started being nice to me. It was weird. They even apologized to me, for every thing they've done to me, for all the names they've called me. And they acted like they cared. Like they were interested in me. Worried even, that one time. And then Jason takes me and Percy to his house to study and I sleep. For the first time in 7 years, I slept the whole night through, and most of the day and all of the sudden Jason says that he likes me. And Percy too. There's no way they could like me. I mean, I'm me." He fell quiet and smiled when the lab licked his shoulder half-heartedly. 

The lab jumped off the bed and messed with one of my sweatshirts, before hopping back up and dropping a sticky note on my chest I just stared at it. He started to nose it up to my face, so I sighed and picked it up and read it. My heart stopped. 

Property of Percy and Jason. Do not touch

With both of their signatures. I let out a growl and swiped at a rogue tear before sticking the not to my head board.

"Thanks. And to make matters worse, I really really like them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your suggestions and such. Hope you enjoy. My poor baby Nico!!! :( :(


	12. Chapter 12

Nico woke up to being licked. At first, he was thoroughly confused. But then the previous days events rolled around in his mind and he remembered the dogs. 

"Nico get up! It's Saturaday and I want my pancakes!" Hazel yelled, shoving his door open. 

Nico groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "If you want pancakes that bad, then make them yourself!" 

Hazel sighed. "You know I can't make them like you do. Come on. Please? For me Neeks?" 

Nico groaned into his pillow and held up two fingers, signaling the he needed two minutes.

Hazel groaned and fell against the door frame with a sigh. "Fine. But hurry up, I'm starving." 

Nico chuckled and sat up, wincing at a pain in his ribs. He glared at the blond dog. "You, need to keep your giant head off of me. Now I'm gonna bruise. Come on, let's go eat." Nico rolled out of bed and pulled a shirt on, herding the dogs out of his room.

"Those are the dogs you brought in last night? Cute. Names?" Dani, his foster mom smiled at him. 

Nico shrugged. "No collars. I was sitting on a park bench and these three came up. They're all dorks but the dark on over there is super shy."

"Cute. But I need names." 

"Okay okay. Give me a sec. I have to make the princess her pancakes before she has me beheaded." Nico stuck his tongue out to Dani and pulled on his black apron, grabbing the mix and a bowl. "I'm guessing you want some too?" 

"Are you making blueberry chocolate chip?" Nico's foster mothers eyes narrowed as her lips turned up in a smile. 

"As if I could ever even think about making any other kind for the Queen and her Princess. What kind of servant would I be then?" Nico rolled his eyes as he flashed a smile over his shoulder. 

"A horrible one. I'm glad we trained you correctly." 

"Whatever Dani. Where would you be without me?" 

"Right here at this counter, perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, as you yelled at the poor Denny's employee because they won't deliver. Perfectly fine though right?" 

"You know what Nico? Hush. Just hush." 

He laughed and bowed to her smartly. "Yes Master." 

Dani giggled and clapped as Nico slid a plate in front of her, stacked with 3 pancakes. 

"HAZEL!!! FOOD!" Nico yelled up the stairs, shaking his head when he heard her squeal and start to run. By the time she was sat at the table, he already had her plate set and ready. 

"Names?" Dani asked again. 

"Okay. So the big idiot one right there? Blondy? Yeah, I think I'm going to name him Tempest. Because he's everywhere at once and he appears out of nowhere. And the one who pretends he's such a stoic awesome man? Who's actually a huge dork? Jackson. And my personal favourite, the tiny one who's sweet and cute, but could probably bite your hand off? I'm thinking a grand cool name like, Pluto's Shadow. With Pluto or Shadow for a nickname. Or PS. Cause he's like an afterthought to most people. With the other two dorks being weird and attention grabbing, people might not notice him until he's right there on you. Like a 'P.S.-I'm-here-too-surprise' kind of thing." He put his hands on his hips and looked at his half-sister and foster mother expectantly. "Well? What do  think?" 

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. 

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, sorry it's a bit short guys, I wrote it on my holiday. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to suggest things so I can write them! Byeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

"FUCK!" Percy screamed, punching the table, tears streaking down his face. 

"Calm down, Perce." Jason said, laying a hand on the other boys arm, his face blank, devoid of any emotion. 

Percy let out a humorless laugh, stepping out of Jason's reach. "Calm down? Calm down?! I can't just 'calm down' Jason. We lost him. He's pissed. Beyond pissed. He looked like he wanted to rip off our balls and strangle us with them! I'm not going to calm down until he sees that we're not kidding." Percy's voice faded to a whisper. "I like him, Jason. I really, really like him and I want him back." 

Jason stood and surprised Percy by hugging him. "I know, Perce. I know. I feel the same as you. I feel the same. It's okay. It'll be okay. We'll make it okay." 

A slamming for made the boys jump apart, blushing. Jason's blush quickly turned to a flush of anger when he saw the cause of the noise. His mother, drunk and probably high from the smell, stumbled into the dining room singing loudly in a way-out-of-key voice. When she caught sight of the 2 red faced boys, she stopped dead, falling silent. 

"Who the fuck is this, Jason? A fuck buddy? Boy toy? Can I have a piece?" She raised an eyebrow, licking her lips suggestively as she stuck her hip out to the side.

Jason let out a growl. "Go upstairs mom." He turned back to Percy. "Get in my truck, I'll drive you home." No one moved. "NOW!" He yelled, making both of them jump. 

Percy moved to leave, but was blocked by Jason's mom. "Now now, son. Hook your poor mama up. After all I've done for you, this is the least you could do for me." She purred, running a hand down Percy's chest as she leaned her body against his.

Jason looked about ready to explode. He slowly marched over, fuming, and forcefully yanked his mother off of Percy, shoving the other boy toward the door while pushing his mother into the dining room. Percy scrambled out to the truck, trying the handles. No luck. Jason locked them earlier. The raven haired boy jumped, his green eyes widening with fear, when voices started blasting through the open living room window. Jason's voice overpowering his mother's.

"All you've done for me? You know what you've done for me? Given me the worst headache in existence. Every. Fucking. Day. I come home and I have to clean up your lifeless, puke covered body off of the couch. I clean you up. You're my mother! You supposed to clean up after me. But no! You'd rather pine over the loss of not one, but two husbands and drink away your problems. I'm so tired of having to go to my friends house all of the time, because I'm fucking embarrassed to have anyone see you. Because you're a sloppy drunk who can't even ever make it to her goddamn room!!"

"You ungrateful little shit! How dare you talk to me that way! Your own mother! Why I ought to-" 

"Ought to what? Hmm? Ground me? Oh wait, you'd have to be home for that. Look at you! I can't even have a decent fight with you because you're drunk as fuck and high off your ass." Jason's voice was hard. 

"I provide for you and-" 

"No you don't! I provide for you. I work every Tuesday Thursday and Saturday. I buy groceries. I pay the bills. I bring in the paychecks. I but our clothes. The little money you make, you spend on weed and booze. Don't you dare even try and take credit for the fact that we're even alive right now. That is all because of me. And if you can't handle it the move the fuck out! Why do you think Thalia went to that all girls school? Because she couldn't stand to be near you. To see what man can do to women. She's disgusted with you. And so am I. I could've gone with her. They have a boys academy down the road. I could be happy. The only reason I stayed is because of Percy and Nico! Because even if they didn't know it, they meant the world to me!" 

"I will not stand here and tolerate this tone! Not from my faggot of a son!" Jason's mother screeched. 

"Then go upstairs! See if you can even make it halfway in your condition." 

Percy listened hard, walking up the porch and opening the door a crack, trying to see. There was a dull thump and an exasperated sigh. As Percy stepped in, he turned and saw Jason helping his mother up and carrying her to the top of the stairs before turning into a room. He heard Jason's soft voice float down the hall. 

"I'm gonna make you some food, okay? It'll be on the bedside table when you wake up. Just go to sleep Mom." 

Percy dashed out the front door and into the yard, standing nervously by the truck. He jumped when a voice sounded to his right. 

"That's normal. The fighting. Does he hit her?" There was a girl, light brown hair and soft green eyes watering the plants at the fence. 

"No! Jason would never! Could never." Percy hugged his arms around his waist worrying at his bottom lip. "No, Jason's big and tough, but he'd never hurt anyone on purpose. Accident even." 

"Hm. Well that's good to know, I guess. No need to call the cops then. My name's Katie." 

"Percy." Jason's voice made Percy jump. "How come you're not in the car?" 

"Doors are locked." Percy shrugged, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Oh. Here." Jason unlocked the doors. "Climb in. Let me take you home. Bye Katie." 

Katie smiled brightly. "Bye Jason. Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me So long to update this!! :/ Here you go, enjoy, comment, ask that jazz


	14. Chapter 14

~Nico's POV~ (I know, it's in first person)

I stiffened and quickly ducked behind my half-sister Hazel as I caught sight of Jason and Percy down the hall. She just sighed at me. 

"You know, you're gonna have go talk to them at some point." 

"No I won't." I protested. "I'm perfectly okay ignoring them until I die." 

"Except," She started. "that you have your 4th and 5th with them. Annnd pretty much every other class. And they're in your group. So... And just look at them!" 

I peeked out. "What about them?" 

"They look like shit." Leo's voice made Hazel and I jump. "Seriosuly. I wonder if they even slept at all. I know you didn't." 

"Leo Valdez! Watch your language! If I have to hit you with my copy of Beautiful Joe again so help me Hades you won't live to see tomorrow." 

"Okay okay! Jeeze woman I was just observing. So mean. Anyway, as I was saying. They look almost as bad as you do and it would be better for everyone if you just talked it out with them. It obviously wasn't a joke. I mean why would they drag it out that long? Even I wouldn't. There's no reason to deprive yourself of something for the sake of a laugh that's only going to come from yourself. I'm not saying that you have to make out with them by the end of the day, but at least hear them out. For the sake of every one." 

I sighed and banged my head against my locker. "I hate it when you make sense Leo." 

"Oh you love me." 

"Yeah. But it doesn't mean I like you." I grumbled. Pushing of the wall and heading to my 4th. "Bye." 

\---

When I slunk into my kitchen, I was met by only Percy's sleep deprived face. 

"W-Where's Jason?" I asked timidly. 

"He went home. He wasn't feeling well. I'm only here to get homework for him." Even his voice sounded horrible. 

"Look. I wanted to talk to you both. It was wrong of me to assume and leave like that. Can you take to Jason's so I can discuss this with the both of you? I don't have a 6th today so whenever you want to leave, I'm game." 

Percy sighed with relief, his shoulder sagging happily. "Yes. I want to leave now but I'll wait till the beginning of 6th so I can get homework. Thank you Nico. Thank you so much."

\---

The car ride was silent after I finally got Percy to stop saying 'Thank you' every 5 seconds. Not a peep other than than the random noises of the car. 

"We're here. Come on." Percy got out of the car and I followed in suit. 

Percy didn't even knock, he just slipped into the house quietly and I did the same. We slunk past a woman passed out on the couch and Percy mouthed 'his mom' to me. I nodded and wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol, biting back a whimper at the memories. We dashed up the stairs and entered Jason's room. I sat on the edge of the bed in between Jason and Percy and put a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder. 

"Jason." I whispered. "Jason wake up. I want to talk to you. Wake up." 

He jolted uawake, righted himself and rubbed his eyes. 

"Nico? You're here? What?" 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair shakily. "I was wrong to assume that it was a joke. It was rude of me to dash out of the house without hearing what you had to say. I came here to listen to you guys and hear what your reasoning is for saying what you said and such. I'm really sorry for not talking to you guys." 

"It's fine. I totally understand where you were coming from. Thank you so much for letting us explain." 

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Yeah yeah, just don't keep saying it. I already had the hardest time getting this idiot to shut up about it." I jerked my thumb at Percy. 

Jason laughed and I found myself grinning in response. Even just being near them was doing wonders for my mood. I hadn't felt this happy since I ran. 

"You were going to explain?" I prompted quietly, ignoring the safe feeling in my stomach when Percy settled next to me. 

"Oh right. Well you see I became the athlete right? And popular and what not and I had no idea how to handle it. I mean, it may not seem like it, but I read alot. Like, alot. And in every book I read the popular kids pick on the not so popular. And while you're cool enough to be popular, you don't want to be. A couple kids told me that if I picked on you a bit then I'd be cool and I couldn't resist. I know these are shity excuses and I'm sorry but you know I'm not the smartest person here. Not by far. So I did it. I picked on you. And that very first day before I shoved you in the locker, I couldn't help but notice how cute you looked when your nose scrunched up in disgust. And how nice your voice was. I almost broke down when I shoved you in the locker. You had the most pleading voice. I faked a laugh with the other guys and ran off. The guy who let you out? That was me. I was almost always the one who let you out. Left you little things to help you. I'm so sorry Nico. For being a dipshit and an asshole. I'm so sorry I don't know how to be myself. I'm sorry I'm so weak and I'm so sorry that I put you through that for my own selfish reasons. I'm so sorry Nico. I know I'm the worst person and I know you have no reason to even want to accept my apology but please, don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if I knew you hated me. You don't have to hang out with me or like me or whatever, but please don't stop talking to me. I already hated myself for whAt I did to you and when I actually got to know you, that just made it worse. But in a better way. If you know what I mean. Like, I felt worse but it was better for me because I finally realised what a dick I was being to you and just what I was missing out on. Nico, you're funny and smart and charming and cute and nice. So nice. After all we've done to you, you still talked to us. You still helped us. You still trusted us, even a little. You laughed with and at us. You helped me see who I could've been. You helped me see what I was. Nico you helped me see who I want to be. I want to be nice. I want to be funny and kind and smart. I want to be your friend. I want to be the guy everyone looks to and says 'That Jason is a good kid'. Not the one everyone says 'Jason's your average, cocky, rude, jock'. I want to be different. With you. And Percy. I want to be with you and Percy. Fuck the popular people! I want someone who can appreciate me for me. Not me for who they want me to be. I'm tired of jumping through hoops to be liked. You accepted me instantly. I'm so happy we got put in your classes. I'm so happy you offered to help us. I'm so happy you came over. I'm so happy that you're you. I'm so sorry Nico. I'm so so sorry. For everything we've done and j know I've already said that, and I'm probably going to say it until the day I die. I'm so sorry."

Jason bowed his head, looking away from me quickly at the end of his speech. Was he..? Was he crying? I leaned forward immediately, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling his face to my chest, rocking him gently and rubbing small circles on his back. I jumped slightly when I felt Percy's arms envelop the both of us. 

"I don't have a big speech like Jason, but my situation was pretty much the same and yeah. I was stupid and I never should've treated you like that. We're both sorry. Please forgive us Nico. Please." 

I was shocked to hear the pleading, pained, on-the-verge-of-tears tone in Percy's voice as well. I reached one hand back and drew his face toward my neck, holding both the softly crying boys to me as I worried at my bottom lip. They sounded so sincere. They were crying for Christ sake. And Jason's speech! I had trouble not breaking down into tears after it. I took a shuddering breath and whispered soft encouraging words to the older teens currently cuddled up to me until they calmed. 

"Okay." I said quietly, pushing them away gently so I could look at them.. Percy's hand stayed on my shoulder and Jason's stayed on my waist. I took a deep breath and looked them in the eyes. "Okay. I forgive you. Both of you. Completely. I understand what happened to you and what you were thinking. It's human nature and I don't expect you to be able to deny your instincts. So yeah. Okay? I forgive you. I forgive you." The last 'I forgive you' was more for my benefit. So I could see if I was really ready to forgive them. And I was. "Thank you. For being there when I needed you. Thank you for being you." My voice was a whisper and now it was my turn to look down as the tears threatened to spill. Without hesitation I was overcome by two pairs of arms and the strong scent of boy. "Thank you." 

"No Nico." Percy whispered back. "Thank you. For yelling at us in Art. For telling us off in Cooking. For helping us with finals. For being you. Thank you Nico. Thank you." 

I chuckled slightly and sniffed, wiping at my eyes. "So..." I started, looking at them. "Can we nap?" 

Jason laughed. "Of course. Take your shoes and coat off and get over here. You looked like you haven't slept a day in your life." 

I chuckled and sent Leo a quick text, telling him I might not be home tonight and ignored his ' Be safe!! ;) ;) ' reply, trying hard not to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is is so short and that it came so late. Don't forget to comment ideas :)


	15. Chapter 15

~Still Nico's POV~ 

I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into a hard pillow. A warm pillow. What? One of my eyes opened slightly. Oh. It was Jason. I peeked over his body at the alarm clock on his bed that read in bright neon green letters, 2:14 AM. What the hell was I doing up? 

"Nico stop moving!" Percy whined into my back, pulling me closer to him. 

"Sorry! I woke up and I don't know why!" I whined right back. So tired. 

A shrill ringing had me almost jumping off the bed. Which in turn, woke up the other two. I growled and crawled over Jason, and mostly onto the floor. My legs were still on top of the blond boy. I snatched my cell out of my jacket pocket.  

"Why don't you ever silence that damn thing?" Jason's husky, very sexy- I mean tired voice came. 

"I don't have friends. Who's gonna actually call me at 2 in the morning?" I retorted. "Pull me up asshole."

He did. "Leo did last time." 

"Yeah but that's because he didn't know where I was. If he's called again, someone better be dying." I laid back down between the two boys and checked my caller ID. Sure enough, it was Leo again. 

"That boy needs to learn about times." Percy said, his voice muffled in my neck. 

"Oh leave him alone. He sleeps just barely more than I do. He assumes I'm awake at all times because I usually am. Now hush." I hit the green accept button. "Leo, someone better be hurt, hospitalized or dying."   
(A/N responses will look like this.)

"Oh little Nico. Someone will be."

I froze. "No no no. You're not supposed to be home for 3 more days. Leave them alone please."

"I can't do that. You disobeyed me. You have to be punished. It's only fair." 

"No please! I didn't know! That's not fair! No you can't do this! I'll be home tomorrow, please! Please!" I was crying at this point, both of the older teens looking at me worriedly, but I just waved them off. 

"It's too late Nico. You lied." 

"No I didn't! You did! You said you wouldn't be back for 3 more days! You're early! Please leave then alone." 

"No can do. Do you want to hear little Hazel?  So cute and small. So easy to manipulate. She's trusted me this whole time. Hmm? But don't worry she's got company. That boy, Frank. Charming isn't it?"

"Stop. Let her go please. Please. I'll come home right now. Just let them be." 

"There's a good boy. Hurry now. I can't hold out much longer." 

He hung up. "I have to go home. Now." 

"No. What the hell was that? You're still crying. Nico, what happened?" 

"Nothing! I just have to go. Dani wasn't aware that I was sleeping over and she threatened to give my kitten up for adoption. That's it. I have to go home now though, before she does." 

"Okay, I'll drive you." 

I shook my head at Jason. "No. I'm just gonna run. It'll be easier. Bye." 

I leaped over the boy and snatched up my jacket and shoes, pulling them on as I ran down the stairs, ignoring the calls of the two boys. He's early. How could he be early? I burst out of the house and started sprinting. He had Hazel. I had to move fast. At a dead Sprint the whole way, I made a 20 minute walk, a 5 minute run. I slipped quietly into my house. It was dark. No one was home. He tricked me. I quickly tested Hazel. She answered back just as quickly that she was at Frank's. Dammit. That bastard. I shot out another text to Jason that I would not be there tomorrow. I tried to slip back out of the house, one question spinning around my head. How'd he get Leo's phone?

"Where do you think you're going Nico?" 

I turned around, new tears forming. "To lock the door." 

"Good boy. Now come here." 

"Okay Trent."

Jason. Percy. Come save me.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy pulled his shoes on, hopping on one foot so as not to fall over, with a determined look n his face. 

"Percy what are you doing?" Jason's voice was still gravelly and rough from sleep. 

"I'm going after Nico. I think he's lying. I don't think his mom is going to sell his cat. I don't even know if he has a cat. Did you see his face? As soon as the other person started talking he went death white. Jason, I think he's in trouble." Percy's voice was low and dangerous as he quickly laced the laces of his shoes, Jason not far behind. "Remember how he said Trent would steal him away from time to time? What if it's Trent? What if Trent got back early from where ever he was and Nico was freaking out? His mom wouldn't use Leo's number. What if Trent had Leo? Or Hazel? And that's why Nico practically flew out. I don't know Jason, but I have a feeling. Let's at least just go check up on him? Please?" 

Jason sighed, standing and grabbed his keys. "We don't even know where he is." 

"Home. And I've been to Leo's before so I think I know the way. It can't be far because he ran home. Hurry up Jason! Let's go!" Percy was bouncing on the balls of his feet and it was taking everything in him not to shove Jason down the stairs and drag him to the car. 

***

"Trent please! Just stop!" 

"Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you? You've been pretty mouthy today. Naughty naughty. Naughty boys get punished. Are you ready to be punished?" Trent sneered, grabbing a faithful of Nico's hair, pulling his head up and revealing his bloody nose and bruised face. "Tell you what. Say how much you love it and just maybe I won't punish you. How's that sound?" 

"You bastard. You sick sick bastard. I hope you rot in hell for this. I have no idea what Dani sees in you." Nico literally spat, blood and spittle dripping down his chin. 

Trent just growled and slammed the small boys face into the counter. Numbly, Nico thought, 'we eat here. This isn't sanitary'. 

"Do you want to try again?" Trent asked. If anyone were close by, they would think he was politely asking a simple question, not standing, hilt deep in a minor, holding him down onto the countertop by his hair. 

"Curse you. Curse you to hell and back." (Italian). 

Trent growled, yanking on Nico's hair again, pulling a yelp from the small boy. "I didn't like the sound of that. Because that was most likely rude, we're going to continue." 

Heaven help me.

***

"Drive faster Jason!" 

"Percy, I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll turn around." Jason was not a morning person. Definitely not a 2 am person. "Besides," he said, slowing the truck down. "We're here." 

Percy didn't even wait for the truck to come to a complete stop, he just hopped out, ran a few steps, stumbled and kept going. He jumped all 4 steps of Nico's porch and gently pressed the doorbell. Nothing happened. "Nico?" He called, as if curious and not anxious. Jason trudged up slower and stood next to the green-eyed teen, giving him a confused glance. 

***

"Nico?" 

Oh my gods was that Percy? What the hell was he doing here? 

"Answer the door." Trent shoved Nico, causing him to fall. 

"Are you crazy?" Nico hissed from the floor. "Do you see me right now? If he gets one look at me, he's going to call the cops. Anyone in their right mind would. No. You have to answer the door. And put some pants on." 

"You mouthy bitch." 

Nico flinched, expecting a hit, but Trent just pulled his discarded be jeans and kicked Nico out of view, before walking to the door and cracking it open. 

"Yes?" He made his voice tired and Nico assumed he had made his as so. He already looked rumpled and angry. 

"Hi, I'm sorry my name is Percy and this is Jason. We're looking for Nico. He left his stuff at Jason's and we wanted to know if he needed to come back and get it?" Nico was surprised to hear Percy's voice so light and polite. 

"I'm Trent, Nico's mom's boyfriend. Nico's sleeping right now so why don't you just bring it to school tomorrow?" 

"Because sir. Tomorrow's Saturday. Can we see Nico? He's probably not actually asleep. He doesn't sleep. I have a couple questions about school." 

"Kid. It's 3 AM. Can't this wait?" Trent was getting angrier. 

Out of habit, Nico shrunk away from the older man, accidentally knocking into a small table, causing it to rock precariously. Trent whirled, fixing Nico with the most evil glare, making the young boy whimper in anticipation. 

"What was that?" Nico could see the top of Percy's black hair trying to peer around Trents broad shoulder to no avail. 

"The dog." Trent replied easily, turning back to the two other teens. 

"Oh. What's his name?" Jason's voice startled Nico. He had forgotten the Percy had even introduced the blond. 

Trent floundered for a bit. "Cade. Why is this important?"

"It's not." Jason replied. "I was just wondering what you were going to lie about. Besides Nico and what he's doing at the present moment of course. Now that we are all aware of the deception, would you like to tell us where Nico really is?" 

"I don't know who you think you are kid, but this is my house and you can't just come here and expect answers to stupid questions I already answered. If you want to see Nico, wait until Monday like everyone else in your school. Now get off my porch!" 

Nico felt like sobbing when he saw Trent take a step back and swing the door closed, the hope in his chest dying away with every inch. As it was, tears had been streaming down his face for a good chunk of this conversation. But when he saw the door bounce back open and Jason standing in the threshold, tall and angry, he felt that spark of hope flicker back to life in chest, flitting about like a bird. He could see Percy slip around Jason's tall frame and look about the room. There was a commotion of barking upstairs and the thumping of paws could be heard. When Percy caught sight of Nico, he sobbed. The boy looked horrible. His face was bruised and bloody, his body was littered with welts, scratches and red marks snapped like fingers. 

"Nico!" Percy slid across the floor on his knees, gather Nico's small, naked frame in his arms and pulling him into his lap. "Oh Nico. Why didn't you stay with us? How could you let him do this?" Percy's voice was soft, almost a maternal coo. 

"He said he had Hazel." Nico's own voice was hoarse and creaky. "I'm sorry." 

"Shh, don't worry about it. You'll be fine. You're going to be okay." 

Nico nodded. "I trust you." 

Right before he passed out, Nico just barely saw, his three dogs come charging down the stairs, Shadow, the meek brown one in the front, heading straight for Trent with bloodlust in their eyes. Jackson's teeth were bared and he lunged, grabbing a hold of Trents ankle. Tempest slid in front of Jason, growling at Trent, just waiting for him to make a move. And Shadow was at Nico's side licking his arm and whining. The darker haired youth ran his fingers through the dogs fur and smiled weakly. 

"I'm okay."


	17. Chapter 17

THIS IS MY TERRITORY

Chapter 17 

"Nico? Are you up? Nico?" 

I groaned, and tried to roll away from the voice that cut into my slumber, but was blocked by a body. I whined and pinched my leg, hoping that I was dreaming. No luck. I tried not to think about how I was suddenly wearing pants. And who might've put them on me. 

"Nico." I recognized the voice as Percy's. "I know you're awake. Please answer me. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Jason cut in. "Percy chill. Let him breath." 

I cried out in pain as I was lifted into Percy's lap, the movement jarring my bruised ribs and upsetting my sore backside. 

"Sorry." 

I gritted my teeth. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I just carefully curled my body toward his and tried not to wince in pain. 

"Nico?" Percy's voice was a whisper. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Why didn't you tell us about Trent? That he was on the phone? We would've helped you." 

I shrugged. "I thought he had Leo and Hazel and Frank. I thought I could handle it. I've been so used to dealing with Trent all by myself. I guess... I guess I just... Oh I don't know. I think I thought that since I had been dealing with him on my own that now I could only deal with him on my own because it was my problem and no one else would care. You have to understand," I looked Percy dead in the eye, so he would know I was being completely serious. "I would do anything for Hazel. Her and Leo hell, even Frank. They're they only reason I'm still here. I could not, and would not, ever let anything hurt them. Ever." 

"I would care. I do care." I was startled by the intensity of Jason's voice. "Nico you do not have to ever go through that again. Ever." 

I sighed. "He's never going to stop. I've tried everything. Pleading, bribing, threatening. Nothing works and no one believes me." 

I could feel the tall blonde shift uneasily behind me. "Nico, last night when the dogs went to work on Trent, it woke up the neighbors. The ones on the left. The Stolls, I think? Well their mother came to see what the fuss was about and your front door wasn't closed. She saw Trent on he floor with two dogs growling at him every time he moved, and me and Percy huddled by your body trying to figure how to move you without hurting you. We had no choice but to tell her. Trent went to the hospital and afterward, into ... custody." 

I froze. "Wait. Into custody? Like, with the police? As in, they had to alert Dani and tell her what had happened?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry Nico. I know you didn't want her and Trent to break up. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'm also not. Because now there's no Trent. No one to hurt you, no one to steal you, no one to intimidate you. You're safe now. Here with me and Percy. Safe." 

I blinked. Safe? Actually safe? It had been so long since I hadn't had to worry that I'd actually forgotten how it felt. 

"Safe?" I was still processing the information. "I don't have to worry?" 

"Never again." 

I was suddenly so overcome with emotion. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say. I sat there frozen for a few minutes, just processing their words and trying to form my own. 

"Why do you care?" I finally articulated.

It was Percy who answered me. "Why do we care? Gods Nico! Have you not noticed how we feel about you? Nico I have never felt this way about anyone! I care about you so much and I know Jason does too. I would do anything for you. When you ran off after we told you we liked you, I was so angry. Not at you, but at myself because I had screwed it up. Screwed up my chances with you. I knew it was too soon but my feelings were so strong! I couldn't ignore them. Who was I to tell Jason no when he asked if we could tell you? Nico you have to understand. If anything were to happen to you I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could've, would've and should have done something about it. I knew it wasn't Dani who called you. You got too worried too fast. You didn't want my help but that wasn't an option for me. My sole purpose in life is to protect you and lo-." He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. The start of the next one was soft and almost too quiet to hear. "You know, the first day of middle school, I saw you. Orientation day. You were two bleachers down from me, and Jason was three people to your left. You looked so uncomfortable around all of those people. I wanted nothing more than to grab your hand and take you somewhere quiet. Somewhere where there were no other people. Because I wanted to see your face, your beautiful face, when it was smiling. I wanted to see you happy. Comfortable. Secure. I started bullying you for a selfish and stupid reason. When I became popular I heard tell of some kids who had caught sight of you and wanted to pick on you. I was so outraged that anyone would want to do such a thing! So, my stupid sixth grade self though 'hey! Wouldn't it be a great idea if I just picked him instead. Then, no one else would touch him!' And my naïve little brain set a plan. I staked my claim and had to back it up. It hurt me so bad the first time. So bad. When Jason and I first shoved you in that locker I couldn't take it. I faked a priorly arranged activity and took my leave. Only, I had no activity. No, I ran to that out-of-order bathroom by the stairs and cried for hours. Berating myself. Kicking myself. Cursing my own name. Oh how I wished I could punch myself properly in the face. My point is, that I know I've cared for you since the sixth grade. I know I've had a pretty shitty way of expressing that and I'm sorry. But starting right now, this very instant, I will try my damned hardest to never hurt you again. I can't promise that I won't slip up, because we both no I'm a certified idiot, but I'm going to try so hard to make you happy and safe. Trent will never touch you again, do you hear me? Never." 

"Me too." Jason's hand descended on my shoulder gently. "I don't want to hurt you Nico. And I don't want any body else to do it either. I'm sorry we're shitty people, but we really do like you and we really will do everything we can to make you safe and happy." 

I didn't even try to stop the tears. I had cried more in this past week then I had in my whole life and it was making me feel like a baby. But with two of my favourite people wrapping their arms around me, I didn't care at the moment. I couldn't do anything more than cry and smile as I hugged both boys, my mouth near their ears. 

"I-I like you guys too. And I think I'm willing to give you a shot." I whispered, hiccuping and stuttering a bit. 

Jason and Percy pulled back sharply. "What? Really?" They said in unified amazement. I nodded slowly.

"Oh Nico thank you!" Percy flung his arms around me again, making me gasp for air and wince in pain. Jason just smiled broadly and enveloped us both in his arms. We stayed like that until my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Nico?! Are you okay? Where are you? Where have you been? Are you hurt? Did someone take you? Why didn't you tell me? How could you?" 

"Dani!" I yelled into the phone, effectively ceasing her babble. "Dani I'm fine I promise. I'm with some friends and I've been with them for a while. No one's taken me, don't worry." 

"You didn't answer my other questions. Are you hurt? And why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft and concerned. 

"Can we not do this right now? I'd rather not do it over the phone anyway." My voice was soft as well and held a quiet note of pleading within it. 

"Of course. In other news honey, the police want you to come down to the precinct. They want you to tell them what happened. Can you do that? It is okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah we'll be there in a half hour okay?" 

"Okay dear. See you."

"Dani?" I asked.

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you more. Now hurry up and get down here so I can hug the crap out of you." 

I smiled as I hung up. "The police want me down at the precinct to tell them what happened. You'll come with right?" Percy scoffed and gave me a look that Jason mirrored perfectly. "Okay okay!" I held my hands up in surrender. "Just asking." 

With a deep breath, I slowly rolled myself out of Percy's lap and off of Jason's bed. Why we always ended up at Jason's, I knew not. I hissed in a breath and collapsed onto my knees. 

"Holy shit. Holy mother fucking shit. Gods that hurts." I groaned curling in.

"Nico?!?!?" Both Jason and Percy were instantly at my sauce, hands fluttering gently across my skin. I tried not to notice that I was shirtless.

"It's just never hurt this bad before. Do you have any Aspirin? Or Tylenol? Or anything stronger? Oh I know; horse tranquilizers. That should do it." My sarcasm was coming out strong.

"How do I make it better?" Percy was all over, fingers flitting. 

I chuckled. "Right now? You don't. But what you can do is find me some clothes then leave the room so I can put them on. Please and thank you." 

Jason already had a pile of fabric in his hand and presented it to me before I finished speaking. I smiled in thanks. Percy looked uneasy about leaving me in the room by myself. 

"Percy, I'll be fine. Trent's gone. Who's gonna take me?" His facial expression didn't budge. "Fine!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Stand in the corner and face the wall if that makes you feel better. You don't even have to leave the room. Gods you're hard to please." I grumbled, snatching the clothes from Jason and crawling to he other side of the bed. "Wall." 

They turned. I sighed in anticipation before I moved. Just knowing the pain was waiting set me on edge. I wasn't ready. Just shifting to untie the drawstring that was holding the sweats up on my narrow waist was hell. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I didn't want to do this. But I sure as hell didn't want to ask for help! The question was; did I have a choice? The answer? No. I ground my teeth, struggling to spit out the words. 

"Could-" A deep breath. "Could you help me?" The words came out haltingly, tasting foreign and sour on my tongue. 

"What?" Jason was the first to turn and make his way to my side. "Help with what?" Percy was right behind him.

"I can't-." I gnashed my teeth, angry, not at them, but at the fact that I was too weak to do this on my own. "I hate asking for help. From anyone, so don't take the fact that I'm pissed, personally. But I can't change. The pain is too much. Everything hurts. Especially when I have to bend like I have to to change myself. So I ask again. Could you help me?" 

"Of course." Percy's voice was surprising soft and gentle as he put a hand on my knee. "We'll always help you. Even when you don't want us to." Then he smiled his stupidly cute smile and I melted. 

"Shut up idiot."

I slowly and carefully pulled myself onto the bed behind me and laid flat on my back. As gently as a mother cat picking up her kitten, Jason took up one pant leg while Percy took up the other and pulled. Inch by inch the managed to wiggle the sweats off of my body and were now trying to gently force me into some jeans. A fight that was not going well for either party. I was still trying to struggle pass the effects of embarrassment, while Jason and Percy were trying not to stare. Finally my torment ended. I was now even more sore than I had started and exceedingly more embarrassed. 

"Thanks. Shirt now? I think I can manage that one on my own. But I know I won't be able to get my shoes. Would you mind?" My head was down so as to hide the red of my cheeks. 

"Of course." 

I grabbed the shirt laying on the bed next to me and carefully pulled it over my head, hiding a wince of pain as the boys each fit one foot into a shoe and tied it for me. To ease the tension, I cracked a joke. 

"Who could ask for better servants?" That got the smiles I was hoping for. "No, but seriously." I put a hand on their shoulders, stopping their movements. "Thank you. I mean it. Thanks." 

"As if I could've not helped. Not when you gave me those big brown eyes. All doe-like and such." Percy smirked. 

I socked him in the shoulder, scowling. "You're such a jerk! I try to thank you and you give me those. Ugh what do I even see in you?"

"My stunning good looks? Charming features? Quirky way of life?" Percy gave me an award winning smile. 

I just snorted. "You have to be the absolute biggest dork I have ever met." I sighed, smiling slightly. "But it's kinda cute."

"We'll this is all well and fun but let's get a move on shall we?" Jason interrupted. 

"Oh is Jason a little bit jealous?" I smirked at him, batting my lashes innocently. "Don't worry Jason! You're cute too! And far more sensible than this idiot." I jerked my thumb at Percy who pouted in response. "But you are right. Let's go. Who's carrying me?" 

Both boys raised their hands. This, in turn, started a glaring match. When there was no clear winner, a verbal argument started up. Which lasted a good 25 minutes. Then another glaring match. This time though, I won. 

"Knock it off you bafoons." I cuffed each boy on the back of their heads. "You have wasted 35 minutes on who's carrying me! It doesn't matter that much! One carries me to the car, the other carries me out. Then the first carries me back to the car and the other carries me out again. Jason. Since you're driving, Percy will carry me to the car. You can carry me into the precinct and back in here. Okay?" I go only pouts in response. I made my voice low and cold. "I asked you both a question. Okay?" Grumbles of consent. 

Honestly. Boys. 

Percy carefully lifted me and started the short journey to Jason's truck. Unfortunately for me, there were many stairs involved. 23 in the house and 6 more off the porch. 29 steps that Percy seemed to throw himself down onto. Fortunately for him, he dressed me, so I was going to be nice to him in turn for a few days. But those days of niceness would quickly turn to hours if he continued walking the way he was. I just ground my teeth and clung to him. Somehow, I ended up shot gun. And that meant I had control of the radio. Which, in turn, meant that Three Days Grace was currently drifting through the speakers at an alarming volume. Jason didn't seem to mind and Percy was full on rocking out in the back seat. That dork. Though, in his defense, I would've been as well had I not been hurting. Especially when The Good Life came on. 

"Okay enough of your weird angry music." I pouted at Jason as he turned down the volume. "Try something lighter." More pouting. "I'm not saying put on Barney, just not that right now okay? I have enough anger. I don't need your music fueling it."

A soft sigh. "Oh alright." Flicking through my playlist, I chose one marked Random. Soon, one of G-Eazy's songs came on. Tumblr Girls. 

"You listen to rap too?" Percy leaned forward between the two front seats. 

"Sit back and buckle up. We already have one cripple. Jason doesn't need to be hauling both of us around." I shoved the green-eyed idiot back. "But yes. I listen to everything. I think this playlist even has some Beethoven." I thought did a minute. "Except country. I can't stand Country. But that's beside the point. Don't worry about it." Shrug. 

As a comfortable silence took over the car, I shifted carefully in my seat to study Jason. His blond head was bobbing to the beat and I could see him mouthing the words to G-Eazy, which I found all too adorable. The scar on his lip was currently facing me and I found myself mesmerized by the small white imperfection, watching it dance in the streetlight that slipped into the car. He was leaning back in his seat, relaxed, and had only one hand near the top of his steering wheel while the other tapped the beat on his leg, waiting for the chance to shift gears. I noticed a small sliver and gold ring the middle finger of his right hand. I filed that away to ask him later.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." 

I jumped, startled, when Jason caught me staring. "Don't mind if I do." And I did just that keeping it for later so I could draw it. I may have also caught Percy mid rock and roll. Maybe. "Are we almost there? I need coffee." 

"What makes you think they'll have coffee?" Jason took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to lift his eyebrow at me.

"Do you watch TV Jason? All precincts have coffee. Cops are addicted. Duh." I shook my head in pity. 

I caught a whispered, "I think I liked you better when you were sleeping." From Jason.

"I heard that." I shot him a glare. "Now I'm not sure if I want you to carry me. You're rude." 

I grunted in pain as Jason hit the brakes and pulled the truck off the road with a sharp twist of the wheel. You could heard Percy let out a small noise of protest as we were both flung against the doors. Jason's head whipped to the side so he could look at me. A quick look around alerted me to the fact that we were here.

"Excuse me?" 

I swallowed thickly. His voice had dropped 2 octaves and sent a shiver down my spine. The look in his eye made me want to curl in on myself, despite the pain, and mewl out a response. 

"Just kidding?" I tried, my voice high and quiet. "I'd love for you to carry me please?"

Jason nodded, short and quick. A decisive nod. "Better. Now unbuckle, I'll be over in a second." 

I did as I was told quickly and turned my body to make it easier for him to grab me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people were a little disappointed that Percy didn't have a big speech like Jason, so I gave him one in here. Someone wanted Trent in jail and injured so happy birthday. Enjoy. Comment, and so on. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh Nico! My baby!" 

I bit back a whine as Dani crushed me in a hug. Well Jason and I, because he was still holding me. 

"You must be Dani. Could you let go of Nico? You're hurting him." Jason's voice was polite and formal and right in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Excuse me?" Dani yanked herself back, hands on hips, and glared at Jason. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dani calm down." I felt that I should intervene before this turned into a war zone. "This is Jason," I pointed at the blond, "and this is Percy." I indicated toward him and he stuck out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. We've heard a lot of great things about you." 

I whippe my head to Percy. "When did you get manners?"

"Shut up Nico. No one asked you." 

I stuck my tongue out before returning my attention to my foster mother. "These are the two boys that stopped Trent." 

The change in Dani's face happened so fast, I wondered if i had even seen it. Her eyes welled with tears and a shakey smile rise on her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you boys so much! Oh I can't thank you enough!" 

Within seconds, Percy was gone. Lost in Dani's arms. He was taken with a soft grunt and I giggled. Then Jason and I were next.

"Okay, Dani! You have to let us go. Didn't they want to talk to me?" I interjected after quite some time.

"Yes yes!" Dani pulled back, wiping away a few start tears. I offered her a small smile which she returned. "So sorry, let's go." 

She turned on a heel and started striding quickly down a hallway. Percy was right behind her, lengthening his stride to match hers. Jason and I were last because he had to take smaller strides to keep me from jostling too much. So kind. 

"She seems great." Jason commented quietly, gently adjusting his grip on me.

"She really is. Am I getting too heavy? I can make Percy carry me if you want?"

For a second, Jason's fingers tightened around my waist and knees. Then they loosened and he smiled.

"No. I'm fine. You're just so light I have to move you around to make sure I'm even still carrying you." He teased, smile widening.

"Wow! So rude!" I started squirming. "Put me down! You're not nice!"

"Stop." I did. "Better."

I stuck my tongue out at Jason and crossed my arms, turning my head away from him and pouting. I jumped as I felt warm lips tracing the curve of my neck.

"J-Jason?" I stuttered. On instinct one of my hands reached up to grip his hair. "W-what are you d-doing?" I couldn't hide the slight faltering in my speech.

Jason hummed. I briefly noticed that he had stopped walking and was leaning against a wall by someone's office. Jason huffed a laugh as my hand tightened in his hair. At the feeling of his breath rushing past my racing pulse, a small noise left my throat. A mewl. It was such a familiar sound, for I had mewled before Jason before, but never in pleasure and it shocked me. Jason lifted his face from my neck and smiled softly at me.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, voice so light I almost didn't hear him.

My brows furrowed. "For what?" 

"Good. We should keep going before Percy notices we're gone and gets mad." 

I was still confused. Jason's actual lips on my actual skin sent all my thoughts into a frenzy. Each bumping into others and running off, scattered throughout my mind, making no sense at all. All I knew, was that I was supposed to be mad at him for something but all I could think about we how badly I wanted his lips on my own instead of my neck.

"Nico? Are you okay?" I jumped as Dani touched my arm, her voice slightly concerned. "You're looking at Jason pretty intensely. Did he do something wrong?"

I didn't take my eyes off the blond, but I did narrow them at him. "Yes. But I can't remember what so now I'm mad that he made me forget." 

The older boy just shrugged and smirked. "I can do it again if I need to." He said, voice far too low for anyone but me to hear. 

I blushed and socked him in the arm. "Don't you dare." I threatened at an equally low volume. "Or I swear to the gods I will rip your eyes out and shove them down your esophagus so you can watch me gut you like a pig. So help me I will jump rope with your intestines. Or would you prefer I hang you with them? Take your pick."

"Okay okay! Jeeze Nico, rude much?" Jason huffed out a sigh and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

I flicked it gently. "Don't pout. It ill becomes you." 

"Ill becomes me? When were you born? In the 1700's? Try English" 

"Personally, I prefer Italian, but I guess English will work for now." I shrugged smiling.

Jason rolled his eyes, smiling. "Such a little smart ass."

"True. Set me down please." 

The tall blonds smile quickly dropped to a frown. "What? Why?" 

"Because I'm gonna sit in a chair for this Jason. That's why. Down please." 

He didn't answer. Just leaned back toward Percy and whispered a bit before nodding to each other. Percy grabbed 2 of the chair on our side of the table and set them close together then sat in one. Jason sat in the other and ever so gently sat me down, partially on his lap and partially on Percy's so I wasn't directly on a chair. Percy leaned in close.

"It would hurt to sit on this hard chair. Trust me. Our laps are so much more comfortable." 

I shivered at the feeling of his lips accidentally brushing against my ear an nodded quickly. Percy gave me a weird look then shot one at Jason over my head. I scrunched down in my chair, pulling the sleeves of the loose, black sweater over my hands and nervously chewing on the cuff of my right one.

"Which one of you is Nico di'Angelo?" 

I jerked at the sound of a deep male voice behind me and ducked my head with a quiet whimper. He sounded just like Trent. I began to shake a little. The boys noticed and each put an arm around my waist, calming me. I raised my left hand when he circled around the table and say opposite of us.

"I'm Nico." I wasn't sure if he could actually even hear my voice.

"Okay. Lets get started. I'm just going to ask you a few questions to get a better understanding of what happened. Okay?" He kind of looked like Trent too. With the full head of thick, dark hair, and the way the right side of his mouth had a natural upward curve, ready to smirk at anytime.

I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts. "Okay."

"Good. What was the name of the man that raped you?" 

I winced at the casual use of the word 'rape' but answered anyway. "Trent. I don't know if I ever even knew his last name."

"Why did he rape you?" 

I looked at the man incredulously. "I don't know! I couldn't read his mind, and I couldn't quite find the right time to ask him." My sarcasm was pushing through.

"Well what did he say when he first raped you?"

I sighed and shoved my fingers through my hair in frustration. "He said he wanted me and that I'd better not tell anyone." 

"And you listened to him?"

"Of course I listened to him! He said he was going to hurt Hazel and leave Dani! When I was just a kid my mom died in an explosion, then what felt like decades later, my sister died too. As far as I was concerned, life had nothing more to offer me. Then Dani adopted me and Hazel. Hazel turned out to be my half sister and best friend. Suddenly, after years, I have a mom and sister again. Dani's the only reason I'm here right now. There was no way I was going to let some egotistical jackass hurt them." Deep breath. "So I kept my mouth shut." 

"And your legs open?" The detective sneered.

"Excuse me?" I jerked away for the table, shocked. "What did you just say to me? Are you joking about a man raping me? Seriously?" 

"What the hell is your problem?" Percy gently lifted me into Jason's lap and stood, towering over the still sitting police officer. "Are you really going to sit there and make jokes about rape? What kind of person are you? Did you get dropped on your head as a child? You are a sick bastard. A sick, sick bastard. We're leaving."

With that, he turned around and scooped me up, carrying me out of the office and storming down the halls.

"Percy I appreciate our anger on my behalf, but could you possibly not stomp? It hurts." I whispered, pushing my face into his neck and gritting my teeth.

My hands were wound around his neck so I gently ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down a little. It seemed to work a bit. He took a deep breath and smoothed out his stride. As I lightly stroked the dark hair at the base of his head, I was mortified to realize that my eyes were leaking. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and it was getting faster by the step. I peeked over Percy's shoulder to see Jason striding after us quickly. He caught sight of my tears and sped up. 

"Nico?" I could feel Percy's voice rumble from his chest to mine. "Are you crying?"

"No?" I tried, but my voice cracked, giving me away. 

"What is it?" It mystified me how Percy could go from so protective and angry one second, to sweet, calm and caring the next.

I shook my head and pushed my face into the exposed skin at the base of his neck. I didn't want to admit I was crying, let alone talk about why. Percy came to a stop and I peeked out from my hiding place. We were by Jason's truck and they were trying to figure out how to get me in. Jason opened the passenger door and stepped onto the little foot rail before grabbing me from Percy and setting me in my seat. I ducked my head and wiped my tears away quickly, trying to retain some dignity. He caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling up face up.

"Hey. Look at me." I did. "It's going to be okay. That guy was an asshole and a jerk. Don't listen to him. No one should ever joke about things like that. Had he not been a cop, I would've kicked the crap out of him. But since he was, it was even more illegal than regular assault and I can't protect you when I'm in prison so..." 

I giggled lightly, a smile slipping across my face. He seemed to know exactly what I needed to hear. 

"Nico! Nico wait!" 

I looked over Jason's shoulder to see Dani shuffle-running toward us in her work heels, her coat only on one arm, flapping widely behind her. Jason gave me a quick kiss on the forehead that left me startled, buckled me in, and left my door open before he moved to his side of the truck, getting in and starting the engine.

"Nico baby. Where are you going? Is it safe? Are you going in this thing? It's a death trap!" Dani pulled to a stop just shy of my side.

I lifted a hand to stop Jason's protest at calling his baby a death trap. "The truck is fine Dani, I promise. I'm going back to Jason's. My stuff is there and I don't know if I can really go home yet. Is that okay? I promise it's safe." Luckily the darkness helped to hide the tears that were still falling down my cheeks and I had long since mastered the art of an unwavering voice.

Dani's face softened instantly. "Of course it's okay. You come on home when you're good and ready. And when you are, invite these nice young men to join you. They're always welcome." Dani pulled herself up and almost into the truck to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll miss you." 

"I miss you already." I embraced her tightly, clinging as if I was never going to come back. "Don't you worry, Dani, I'll be home in no time. Cooking blueberry chocolate chip pancakes for my Royal Queen and her Lovely Princess." 

"You'd better be. Denny's doesn't deliver." 

We both laughed and she hopped down. With a little wave, I pulled the door closed. Then thinking twice, I rolled down my window and leaned out. 

"Dani?" I called. She turned around. "Can we possibly not tell Hazel, Frank and, Leo about this? I will later. Probably."

She nodded. "Of course honey. All in your own time."

"Thanks Dani! You're the best!" I smiled. 

She flipped imaginary hair, because hers was up in a bun, and did a little twirl, shrugging one shoulder as she kicked up a leg behind her. "I know.

I smiled and rolled up my window. Once I lost sight of her, I felt the tears start over again. I don't know why I let that shitty cop get to me, but I did, and now I couldn't let it go. I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder and leaned into it, pulling and pushing my body until I was turned around and hugging both him and the seat, sobbing. Jason pulled over into an empty school parking lot and hugged me as well. 

"T-thank you guys." I wiped away my tears and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a child." 

"You're not a child, Nico. You're a human being, with feelings and emotions. You're entitled to a good cry every once in a while."

I sniffed, frowning to myself. "Doesn't mean I like to." 

Jason pulled away and started the truck up again but I had yet to take my face out from Percy's neck and didn't intend to for a while. Percy didn't let me stay. Instead he moved back, pulling away from me. I whined, reaching out, and he slipped past my hand, carefully pulling himself into the front seat with me. He was curled around my body, smoothing my hair and whispering quietly. I leaned back into him and clutched the sleeves of my sweater. Jason smile over at us and pulled out, driving in silence. I was out like a light.

***

"Nico, you have to let go so we can get you in more comfortable clothes." 

I whined, gripping tighter onto Jason. He was so warm. I didn't want to let go.

"Percy, sit on the bed. Maybe if we lay him so he's laying on you, I can get him into some pajamas." 

There was a slight ruffling as Percy obeyed. I whined again when Jason tried to pass me off, but relaxed when I felt Percy's hands, warm hands, gently tugging on my shoulders. Red bloomed in my cheeks when I felt my jeans being tugged down carefully and I clung onto Percy, whimpering.

"Shh don't worry Nico. It's just Jason. We're not going to hurt you. Not ever." Percy had leaned down to whisper in my ear quietly. 

I could feel him smiling against the cartilage, making me shiver. I didn't even notice that Jason was just finishing up with my pants and tugging on some loose sweats. I sighed in comfort and relaxed. Percy pulled off my shirt then moved me so I was laying next to him as Jason settled onto the bed. The blond pulled me close and Percy got up. I'd assume I get on pajamas but nonetheless, I whined when his warmth disappeared. I was almost asleep when he crawled back into bed. I was wedged between the two of them, both of their faces hidden in my neck. And that's how we all fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up with a small whine. Both Jason and Percy still had their faces pushed against my neck and both were breathing against my skin so softly. I'd never been in this position before and I didn't know what to do about it. Judging by the itchiness of my eyes, I'd say I had slept for my usual 3 hours and I didn't feel like I was going to pass out any time soon. So I laid there. Didn't move. Barely breathed. Just, laid. Percy moaned quietly as he stretched in his sleep before settling back against me and hooking his fingers in Jason's waistband, effectively pulling the tall blond closer to me. Jason just licked his lips slightly. Oh my gods. He just licked my neck a little bit. I think I'm going to die. A small, almost painful sounding mewl left my throat as I shifted around, locked in place by two pairs of strong arms. At my sound, Percy tightens his grip on both of us, squishing me and murmuring quietly. His face seemed to fit perfectly against my neck and I was in not hurry to move either of them. But I had to. Ever so gently I pushed at Jason, trying to wake him. Nothing. Harder this time. Still nothing. Soon enough I was shoving him with everything I had, jostling Percy too. Not a peep out of either of them. The only problem was, I had to pee. Really bad. And now they wouldn't wake up. I whined, shaking a bit with the effort to not piss myself. 

"Nico? Are you okay?" Jason was awake within the second, pulling Percy off of me and helping me into a sitting position before turning on his bedside lamp.

"I have to pee. Bathroom?" My voice was hoarse and tired sounding. But Jason's was no better.

"Yeah. Down the hall, last door on the left." I sat there for a second, not moving. "Nico?"

"I can't walk."

"So do you need help?" Jason was slowly slipping out of bed an coming to my side. I nodded, blushing furiously, not making eye contact. "Nico don't feel bad. Don't feel ashamed of what you can't control. None if this was your fault. You didn't ask for this. You didn't make this happen. What Trent did to you, was none of your doing and you can't change it. The result of this horrible event, is unfortunate yes, but it's going to be okay. Do you hear that? Everything is going to be okay." 

I nodded slowly. Why was he so wise? And cute? It wasn't fair. I just wish I had the same confidence in that outcome as he did. 

"Do you really think so? It's been so long since anything has been okay." I looked up at Jason, eyes wide and questioning. 

"You've got Percy and me. How could it not be okay?" I giggled a little and Jason smiled softly at me, taking my chin in his fingers. "Nico di'Angelo, it's going to be perfect. I promise." 

Then he kissed me. Not a deep, passionate kiss, but a soft kiss. One that left me breathless none the less. I gasped in to the kiss, hands lifting slowly as to pull Jason closer. He kneeled on the bed in front of me, cradling my face. I felt the mattress behind me shift as Percy woke up slowly, and sat up, kissing my neck. I was powerless before the two of them and I actually didn't mind it. The way they made me feel was amazing. Precious, wanted, needed. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Percy's chuckles, Jason's short breathes and my moaning was rapidly filling the room, making my head spin. I was the first to pull away, lungs heaving. Jason sat back but Percy's lips barely slowed in their activity, sliding along my neck, teeth baring against my skin occasionally. I moaned, a hand slipping from Jason's hair to reach back and gripped Percy's neck, effectively pulling him closer to me.

"Alright Percy, enough." Jason pushed gently at the raven haired boy causing me to whine unhappily. "You still have to pee, Nico. Let's go." 

I hated my bladder just then. But he was right. As soon as he called attention to it, I realized yet again, just how badly I needed to go. I gasped as I was swept up into Jason's arms, sighing happily when the spike of pain was much duller than yesterday. I could probably walk after a couple Tylenol. After we got back and turned the light off, I laid in bed, definitely not ready to sleep. 

"Jason?" He only grunted a reply. "Oh. Never mind then." I didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping. 

"No. I'm up. Go ahead." 

I stayed quiet anyway. 

"Nico di'Angelo, if you don't just come out with it, I'm never going to fall asleep." I shivered at the gruffness of his voice.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything. I just wanted to see if you were awake so you could tell me a story that you've read. You mentioned a while back that you became an asshole because that's how you had read jocks were supposed to be. Which means you read a lot. If you're too tired, don't worry about it. I just wanted to see if you were awake. I'm sorry." 

Jason shifted so he was curled around me, forcing me to curl around Percy, and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'd be happy to tell you a story."

"Nico?" I almost jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. "I remember a really long time ago I was near Hazel when she found some journal of yours. She said something about it being your writing journal. Did she mean English or did you used to write too?" 

"I used to write. I don't so much write stories anymore as much as I just think of concepts and hope someone else can make it beautiful. Why?" I snuggled down closer to Percy and his warmth. 

"Tell me a concept. Jason can share a story some other time. Please?" 

I cleared my throat and nodded slowly. "Okay. Well um, there was this one I came up with with a friend of mine while we were walking one day. It's about a girl, we'll make her Sara, and her neighbor David. Sara hates spiders. Like hates hates. Might as well be a daughter of Athena. Spiders are not her thing. So when she moves into the house next to David and sees a spider in the bathroom, she loses it. Screaming and almost crying she runs to the phone and calls up her neighbor. 'David please come quick, there's a spider in my bathroom!'. David, being the nice guy he is, agrees and makes his way over quickly. He finds Sara in just a towel, standing nervously in her bathroom doorway, staring intently at he spider in the middle of the floor. Like every other guy on the planet, he has to stop and take in the fact that there is a beautiful woman standing in front of him, wearing just a towel, and depending on him. Then he gets moving, grabbing a napkin and scooping up the spider, careful not to kill it as he carries it outside and let's it go. They carry on in this fashion for a while, although Sara tends to be wearing clothes more often then not. One day Sara is home and she knows that David is out on a date. He had told her a few days before. So when she finds a spider in her kitchen she knows she has to handle it on her own. So she grabs a napkin like David does and cautiously approaches the spider. When she gets too close, it moves and she freaks. She tries this a few times but to no avail. So she does what she had promised herself she wouldn't do. She calls David. 'David? Hey. Hi. I hate to bother you, especially on a date and I'm so so sorry, but there's a spider in my kitchen. I've tried to get it out myself but the little shithead keeps moving and scaring me. I've really tried, I promise and I know you're on a date and I'm so sorry. But, would you mind?' To her surprise, David says he'd be happy to and he drives from his date to take care of the spider for her. From that day forward, Sara knew. This was the man for her and she sought after him until he noticed and asked her out, which didn't take long. Then they get married, have spider fearing kids, yada yada." 

I yawned and let out a small chuckle because both the boys were out cold. I was surprised to notice that I, myself, was also tired. So I smiled, snuggled down and let sleep take me.

***

This time when I woke up, it was slowly and quietly. I kept my eyes closed. The first thing I noticed was that I was cold. The second, there was no movement on my neck. No boys breath slipping along my skin. I was alone and that terrified me. I sat up quickly, gasping in pain and yanking my eyelids open. 

"Jason?! Percy?!" I called out. No answer. 

Okay. No big deal. Last time I was here they were downstairs watching tv. They wouldn't actually leave me. Right? My breath was coming out in ragged gasps as I maneuvered myself to the edge of the bed and stood. The pain was intense but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. So I started hobbling as fast as I could, out of his room, down the hall, and almost right into a woman. The same woman from the couch the afternoon Percy had brought me over at my request. 

"Hello there cutie." 

The lady looked terrible. Her hair was stringy and greasy, her skin pale and washed out, her eyes bloodshot and not completely open. The smell of alcohol rolled into me, almost making me lose the little food I had in my stomach. 

"Um hi. Is Jason around? I can't find him." I shifted nervously then stopped at the pain. Something about this woman seemed familiar. 

"Oh yeah. I saw him talking the the dark haired boy from a few days ago. They were talking about going out or something. Then I heard the truck pull out. I'm guessing they left. Jason tends to leave me home alone a lot. Rude. I mean, I am his mother. Does he care? No. But whatever. He brings home the bacon so to say. And he does well in school. You really couldn't ask for a better boy." Her voice was almost a whisper at the last sentence. Then she walked past me and turned into a room I would assume was hers and slammed the door. I started down the stairs. 

So they did leave? Why? Was I not good enough? Oh stop it Nico. Don't think like that. You'll drive yourself mad. Too late. I'm already talking to myself. What next? Will I get an imaginary friend? The sound of a door opening and a bright laugh drew me out of my thoughts. Percy. I ran down the stairs, ignoring the sharp twinges of agony and barreled into the raven haired teenager. 

"Percy!" My arms were around his neck and I was crushing the life out of the poor boy. "I thought you guys had left. I'm so glad you're back. Please don't leave me. Okay?" 

"Okay Nico, I promise. What are doing up? It's only 10:00am. Last time you were here, you slept until 2:00pm. We went to the store to grab some groceries for Jason. And you. We didn't think you would be up for a while. We're so sorry." Percy pulled back to look me in the eyes and that did it. 

I pulled Percy to me, crushing my lips to his. It wasn't a sinful, dirty kiss you see in movies or anything. It was a soft, 'I'm so glad you're here' kiss. Slow and passionate. I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. If pressed to guess, I would have to say that Percy was surprised to say the least. He dropped the grocery bag in his hands and kind of stood there for a minute. Then he gripped my hips, fingers digging into my skin with such fervor that I gasped. Percy, not one to waste an opportunity, practically dove into my mouth. I tugged at his hair, trying to pull him closer, but he was already as close as I could get him. 

"Well hello there Nico." 

I jerked away from Percy and turned to see Jason, tall and blond, standing in the doorway with the sun at his back, blacking out his features. 

"Jason!" I tore myself from Percy and rushed into Jason, gripping his shoulders and yanking him down to my height so I could kiss him too. 

Jason had the composure to at least set the bags down before sliding one hand to the small of my back and the other to my neck, effectively puling me flush against his body. I shivered as I felt every dip and curve of his abdomen against my own. His breath, short and fast, pushing his chest into mine before drawing back quickly. I found my hands drifting from his shoulders to the front of his T-shirt, gripping the material in fist to pull him even future down. So damn tall. I let out a yell of surprise when Jason grunted and leaned down, gripping my legs briefly before hoisting me up so I was sitting slightly above him, my legs wrapped around his waist. The best/worst part of the whole set up was that his hands had landed squarely on my ass and seemed to have no intention of moving, whatsoever. A new pair of hands fluttered at my sides before slipping under Jason's arms and around my waist, teasing the hem of my shirt before diving under. Gods Percy's hands were so warm. I pulled away from Jason's mouth and threw my head back. Without hesitation, the blond leaned his forward and clamped his lips down on one side of my neck while Percy's took the other. My body was on sensory overload. Every touch sent a bundle of feeling throughout me, making me jerk without control. Percy's hands were sliding up and down my torso, from the hem of my jeans to the middle of my sternum and outward from there, sometimes traveling to my back for a brief second. The little dark haired devil bared his teeth against the skin of my neck before biting down carefully, teeth indenting my skin, almost breaking it but not quite. 

"Gods stop! Please stop!" My voice was wrecked, fluttering through octaves. 

Jason was the first to obey, pulling his lips from my collarbone. "Are you okay? Did we do something wrong?" 

I shook my head, fighting back a moan. Percy hadn't stopped. "No nothing like that. It's just so much. So sensitive. I feel like I'm going in every direction at once. It's almost too much. Percy please." 

Slowly Percy obeyed. He took his teeth out of me at least. His lips came off next, but his chin took their place quickly enough and he smiled against my cheek. I rolled my eyes at the demon and shoved him away. Unfortunately, his arms were still around me, so he didn't go far and it didn't take him long to come back. I was blushing furiously, both at the fact that I had just made out with both of these boys in succession and that I still couldn't even out my breathing. Percy pecked my cheek and pulled away first, picking up Jason's and his own groceries off the floor and moving them to the counter, pulling them out and sorting them by food group and temperature they needed to be stored at. When he got like this, it reminded me that he wasn't just a spastic kid who accidentally knocked things over all the time. He was actually really organized and tried very hard to stay calm. Jason sat me down on the counter near the food and went to help Percy put everything away. 

"Have you seen my mom, Nico?" 

I looked up at Jason's voice. "Yes. I ran into her upstairs." He grabbed an apple and moved to go up, but I grabbed his arm. "Jason? She may not seem like it, but she really does love you and is really proud of you." 

Jason sneered at me and I could see his temper flare behind his eyes. "Oh did you have a little heart to heart with my dear old mommy this morning? Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic." Then he jerked his arm from my grip and stormed upstairs. 

I curled in on myself, cheeks burning and eyes stinging. What had I said that was so wrong. One minute he's kissing me like I'm the most important thing in the world to him, and the next he acts just like the old Jason. Did I deserve it or was he just being an asshole. 

"Hey." I looked up at Percy when his hand descended on my shoulder. "Don't take it to personally. He was a total jackass right then, yes, but he's had a hard life with his mom and so she's a bit of a touchy subject. Especially when it comes to her loving him or vice versa. I'll have a chat with him later about being a complete dick, but just know that he didn't mean it okay?" 

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my waist, rocking back and forth a bit. "Can I go sit on the couch?" I asked Percy. 

"Of course. Go ahead. I'm gonna make something for us to eat and I'll bring it out to you okay? Turn on some tv." 

I nodded again before jumping off the counter and walking stiffly to the living room. The couch was a sky blue with a pure white blanket draped over the back that I pulled off and wrapped around my body. Though it was in the other room, it was still viewable from the kitchen so I leaned over and laid my head on the arm rest before reaching for the remote to turn on some random channel. I tuned out the voices of the characters and the noise that Percy was making in the kitchen and stared at a picture that was across the room from me on a mantle. It was a picture of Jason and some girl. They were obviously siblings but they couldn't look any more different. Jason looked tall, blond, straight laced and happy. The girl next to him was shorter by a head with spiky black hair, and she had this brooding smirk on her faced that made you think she was going to play the perfect prank on you if she didn't kill you first. They both had those eyes the color of the cloudless sky on a summer day, and the commanding stare that made you want to do anything they asked. I stood from my couch/bed and crossed the room to see the picture closer. They had their arms around each other and I could see that the girl had a similar ring to Jason's. But if you looked closely, you could see that her ring had more silver than gold and I knew that Jason's had more gold than silver. And etched on hers was a jagged lighting bolt, splitting the ring into two sides. I wondered if Jason's had the same thing. I figured I wouldn't have to wait lo f to ask by the way he was tromping down the steps, but when he got downstairs he passed by the living room without even noticing me. I could hear him talking to Percy. I went back to the couch and laid down so they couldn't see me, closing my eyes focus on their words. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Percy asked Jason. 

"I don't know what you mean." Jason's voice was an irritated grumble. 

"Why the hell were you so rude to Nico? He was trying to make you feel good about your relationship with your mom. He has no idea what your backstory is with her. He talked to her this morning. That's the first time he's even met your mother. And you know what he gathered from that conversation? Your mother loves you'd and is proud of you. Why is that a bad thing?" 

"Because she treats me like crap Percy! She doesn't appreciate anything I do. Everything I do! I do everything around here! I'm the only reason this house has electricity. Heat. Water. The only reason we have food and clothes. But does she thank me? No! Never!" Jason's voice was almost a yell. 

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe that's the only way she knows how to deal?" Percy was equally as loud. "She's been divorced twice. Her daughter hated her so much that she moved away at 16 years old. And her only son thinks she's an ungrateful lump. She's never expressed affection for you because she doesn't know how to in her state of being. She broken Jason and you've done nothing to fix her." 

"Whatever Percy. You have no idea. I don't want to talk about this with you." 

"Fine don't. But just because you have mommy issues does not mean you get to take out your anger on Nico. You were a complete douchebag to him earlier for no reason. You should've seen his face when you stormed off. He was crushed. You had gone from kissing the life out of him to old Jason in less than a second." Percy's voice dropped, sounding weary and old. "He was only trying to make you feel better. You know he didn't mean it like you took it." 

I could hear Jason's sigh of consent. "Yeah. I know. Where is he?" 

"Couch." 

There was the sound of Jason's footfalls and then I felt the couch dip. I kept my eyes foods because I didn't know if I'd start crying if I looked at him. He grabbed my shoulder at shook it gently. 

"Nico? You awake?

I made a confirming noise, rolling to my back and cracking an eye open. Jason look so haggard and tired that I immediately sat up, wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing my face into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Jason. I thought it would make you happy. And I promise I'm not lying. I asked where you were and she said you and Percy had left. Then she was complaining about how you always leave her alone and suddenly she said, and I quote, 'you really couldn't ask for a better boy'. The. She went to her room. I didn't know you'd get upset. I'm sorry." 

Jason chuckled, hugging me tightly to him. "It's me who should be apologizing silly. I was rude and you didn't do anything wrong. I've just not had the best life with her and its hard for me to ever think of her as loving or caring." 

I looked up at him with a smile. "I know how you feel. Once upon a time, there were these two jackasses that never stopped tormenting me. Then one day they show up in my class, ruining everything. I thought I was going to die. But then, surprise, they needed help in class. So I helped, thinking that if I didn't, maybe then if die. But nope. Then they say they love me. You remember how I freaked. I couldn't think of you two in anyway other than mean. But I got over that. And it was easier than I thought because I wanted you guys to care for me." I kissed his jaw. "Just give her a chance."

"Thanks Nico." I could feel Jason smiling as he kissed my forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

THIS IS MY TERRITORY

Chapter 20 

"Nico! Jason! Come eat!" 

I started at the sound of Percy's voice. I had drifted off to sleep sitting against Jason. As my eyes blinked sleepily, my hunger made its appearance in the form of a rather large and loud growl. I glared at Jason and punched him in the arm when he snickered at me. It wasn't my fault they decided to make food. I would've been fine with an apple. I let out a groan. My body was on fire because of my running earlier. It didn't hurt near as bad as yesterday, but damn. I scowled at the prospect of standing, but did it anyway biting my lip and steadying myself on Jason. When he moved to pick me up I shoved his hands away. 

"It's detrimental for my recovery to have you to carry me everywhere. You're not helping, you're hurting." Jason pouted at me, looking crushed. "Fine you big baby. You can carry me to the kitchen. But I do have to start walking by myself soon or it'll be harder for me. Okay?" 

"You such a sucker for my cute little face." Jason gloated as he swept me off of the coach. "I could get anything I want from you couldn't I?" 

"Most definitely not anything you wanted. Most things? Probably. But only because I want to give you everything you want from me. To make up for the damaged goods." 

"Nico di'Angelo, don't you ever say that again do you hear me?" Jason stopped, set me down, and gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. I nodded a little, averting my eyes. "No. I want you to tell me that I will never hear those words come out of your mouth. Ever." 

"Okay! I won't say it again! I'm sorry!" 

"Don't be sorry Nico." He pulled me into a hug. "You're not damaged. You're not broken. You don't need to be fixed and you certainly don't need to do anything to make up for who you are. You're Nico di'Angelo and I think you are perfect."

I was silent for a second. Rocked back by the force and meaning of those words. I'd never been called perfect before. Trent only ever said I was a stupid whore, or a good little bitch. All my other foster parents had told me I was a worthless, no good, trouble causing catastrophe. The best I'd ever been called was special and that could've been sarcastic. Then here comes Jason. Telling me I'm perfect and breaking down all of my walls. 

"Fuck you. Fuck you to the moon and back. Fuck you for making me feel things. Fuck you for making me happy. Fuck you for making me forget what it's like to be hurt. Fuck you for making me feel human again. Fuck you Jason Grace. Fuck you for making me love you so damn much." My voice was muffle in Jason's chest but I'm sure he heard me because he hugged me tighter. 

I gripped his tshirt in my fists at his sides and struggled to hold back tears. How could he make me feel so loved? Stupid asshole. 

"I thought I said food was ready? What's taking so long?" Percy rounded the counter and stopped behind me. I pulled away from Jason, hastily wiping my eyes. "Oh I see. Jason's making you feel better?" 

"Shut up. Why am I surrounded by assholes?" I grumbled shoving past him. 

Percy turned, "Honey, that's 'cause your gay and you like asshole." I stopped moving. 

"Percy what the fuck?!?!" Jason burst. I could hear him back handing Percy's shoulder. 

"Oh god I'm so so sorry. Well, I'm half way sorry because that was really uncalled for and highly inappropriate. But I'm also halfway not sorry because that was also really good." 

"I'll give you that one. But don't ever say that to me again please. Too many memories." I shivered and sat at the counter. 

"Oh. Now I'm really sorry. Completely. Not halfway. Dude I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Percy was right behind me, hands on my waist. 

I spun around on the barstool seat. "Of course Percy. You didn't know. Plus, your Percy. If I didn't expect a comment like that, then I don't know you very well and I'm ashamed. Now shut up and feed me." I swung back around and drummed my fingers on the counter. "What's for food?" 

That snapped Percy out of it. He smiled proudly and started pointing to the mini buffet on the counter, telling me what was what.

"I know you like fruit, so I made a fruit bowl just for you. There's some cheesy eggs, with bell peppers, green onions, bacon and sautéed onion in them. Some sausage. Some bacon that's not in eggs. I can make you some toast too if you'd like?" 

I already had a plate in my hand and was loading it up. Half of my plate had fruit and the rest was divided among the remaining dishes. 

"Would you mind terribly, making me some lightly toasted toast with peanut butter and banana on it? That's one of my favourite ways to have toast." I smiled sweetly at Percy, batting my lashes. 

"Of course. How can I say no to a face like that?" I kissed his shoulder as he walked by me and began digging in. 

Holy shit. This kid could definitely cook. I moaned. The fruit was ripe, the eggs were still hot somehow and the bacon and sausage were cooked to perfection. I wanted to die and be buried in this food. I wished my stomach were bigger so I could eat all of this. Hot damn. I looked over at Jason's plate, which was significantly smaller than my own, and noticed he was eating slower than I was. Did he not like it? Was it not good enough for him? I waiting until Percy was busy putting things away, then leaned over. 

"How's your food?" I asked innocently, as if trying to make small talk. 

Jason nodded. "Oh it really good." 

"Even with the spit? Wow. I'm impressed." I nodded back with my eyebrows raised. 

"Spit?" 

"Yeah. Didn't you see him spit in your fruit and eggs when we turned the corner? I don't think he likes how much I'm with you." I cut my gaze to Percy, who was bent over in the fridge putting away the rest of the fruit. I took a moment to appreciate the sight. "You mean you didn't know?" 

"No! I didn't. Damn. Now I'm not hungry." Jason shoved his late toward the edge of the counter angrily. 

I quickly intercepted the trajectory of the dish, and pulled it close to me, stabbing at the fruit and piling it onto my plate and into my mouth. 

"Whoa wait! You're just gonna eat the food he spat in?!" 

"We've already swapped spit earlier. This isn't going to kill me. Besides I was kidding Jason." My voice was distorted by the amount of food in my mouth. "I just wanted your food. Percy would never spit in your food anyway." I swallowed and leaned over to whisper conspiritorily. "Plus, I heard he's got a thing for you. But don't tell him I told you." 

"Nico di'Angelo. Why are you eating Jason's food." 

I sat bolt right up, eyes wide. I'd been caught. "What? Um nothing. It just looked like he had a really good piece and you make really good food so I told him you spit in his so he wouldn't want it and then I started eating it, but don't worry because I also told him you'd never spit in his food because that's rude please don't be mad at me." I said all of that in one breath, pausing only at the end to take a breath and a bite. 

"Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to Jason and give him his food back. Now." 

I pouted a bit before turning to Jason. "Sorry." Ducking my head to hide my eye roll, I pushed his plate back. 

"Thanks Nico. You know, you could've just gotten more." 

I shrugged, resuming my inhalation of my own food. "Yours seemed more appetizing." My voice was a mumble as I sulked. In truth, there was no reason that I stole his food other than the fact that he had it. That was it. It was petty and it was stupid. But I wasn't going to tell him that. I'm not dumb. 

"You're an odd specimen, Nico. Very, very odd." Percy tilted his head, studying me. Then he but his lip and looked at the floor, a worried expression sliding across his features. 

I reached out, gripping his hand. "You okay Percy? What's wrong?" 

"Nico, I think you should go home tonight."

"What!?" Jason's and my voices melded together in confusion. 

"It's nothing personal! Trust me, this isn't easy to say. I don't want you gone. But you've just been raped and I don't use that word lightly. You haven't gone home since. You haven't seen your family Nico. Anyway, you should go ahead and call Dani. She's probably worried about you. No doubt she's trying her hardest not to tell Leo and Hazel what happened." Percy looked up, eyes sad. "They're all probably so worried." 

I wrung my hands with a whine. He was right and we all knew it. But I didn't want to leave them. I felt so safe. So protected when they were with me. When I was with them I could sleep for heavens sake. For a full night. No one would ever hurt me with them around. But I did owe it to Dani, Leo and Hazel to come back. Not to mention that the dogs probably kicked into panic mode when I didn't come home after I left covered in my own blood. But I just couldn't leave the boys. I looked up sharply. 

"Come with me." I reached out and grabbed Jason's hand too, excited by my idea. "Come back with me. Dani loved you both already. Leo will be a little hard to convince but Hazel will have no trouble with that. Please Percy, Jason. Please. I just can't leave you two. I feel safe. I got so scared this morning when I woke up and you were gone. I thought I had dreamed of escaping Trent's ... 'Fun'. How do you think I'll react when I wake up, you're not there and you don't show up? Please? For me? You can sleep in my bed, which is considerably larger than Jason's and will happily accommodate all of us and my dogs. It's a great idea. You know it. Both of you." 

"I don't know Nico. That's awfully rude of us to impose on Dani like that. She shouldn't have to cook and clean after us just because we don't want to leave you." I rolled my eyes at Jason's lame excuse. I had them. 

"I do most, if not all of the cooking and Percy could help with that. You, are an impeccable person. You'd never let there be a mess. If anything, you'd be helping. Plus, when we talked at the precinct in the truck, she even told me to bring you guys with me when I came home." I sighed when Percy's facial expression didn't budge. "How about I call Dani and ask. If she says yes, then you come. If she says no, well we'll just see how long I can last without you. Okay? Good."

I didn't wait for either boys approval because I knew I already had it from Jason, and Percy might try to refute with more excuses. I just jumped off of my stool and ran into the living room, phone in hand and already dialing Dani. I worried at the knuckle of my thumb, a habit I picked up when I dropped chewing on my nails, as the dial tone sounded in my ear. I was only 72% sure Dani would say yes. And even that wasn't a strong 72. 

"Nico? How are you?" Dani's voice was cheerful, which lifted my spirits. I had caught her in a good mood. 

"Hi Dani. I'm good. I actually think I'm ready to come home. I was just wondering if Jason and Percy, the two boys you met at the precinct, could stay with us for a bit. I don't know if I'm ready to leave them." I was back to chewing on my thumb knuckle nervously. What would she say? 

"Those boys from the precinct?" 

Her voice was flat. My nerves spiked as I squeezed out a normal sounding yes. 

"Well then yes! Of course! Those boys saved you from that monster and from that awful detective and then took care of you between then and now. If they wanted to take you away from me for good, I'd almost let them. They care about you and that makes my trust them. Sure Nico. Bring them over. I'll make some curry." 

I laughed. "You mean I'll make curry when I get home? Because if you're cooking then maybe I won't come home." 

"You know what Nico? Who asked you. Hurry up and get home." She hung up. 

I hopped back into the kitchen. "You can come! She likes you guys a lot!!" My smile was so huge it seemed to infect the boys because they were both soon smiling back at me. I was practically vibrating in my spot, trying not to dance around. "Well Jason, you should probably go get packed and Percy, will we stop at your house for you to pack? I'd love to meet your mother. She sounds wonderful." I somehow smiled even wider when he nodded. "Oh yay. I'm excited. Why aren't you upstairs yet Jason? Lets get a move on people! I don't have all day!" 

It didn't take Jason long to get packed and leave a note for his mother. While he was getting ready, Percy packed all of the excess food into the fridge for Jason's mom and helped me out to the truck. I ended up in the back so Percy could gives directions better, but somehow my music ended up being what was playing. Troye Sivan's Too Good was drifting out of Jason's speakers at a reasonably low volume as we made small talk. So enough Percy's apartment complex came in sight and I was excited all over again. I could barely feel the pain as we made out way to the elevator and then down the hall from there. Percy slipped his key into his door and pushed it open. 

"Mom! Paul! I'm home! For a bit. And I brought friends! Mom?" 

My anxiety suddenly spiked when a nice looking woman walked out of a hallway and toward us. It was obviously Percy's mother. They both shared the dark hair, award winning smiles and beautiful looks. What if she didn't like me? I mean, come on. Who did? 

"Hi honey! It's been a while. Didn't I tell you to text me if you're going to be gone for so long? What have you been up to? Who are these young men?" The woman smiled sweetly at me and Jason. 

"Oh. These are my friends Jason and Nico. You've heard about Jason but Nico is new. We recently became friends because of that schedule switch this Mr. D made me and Jason do. He's in both of my new classes. I've been at Jason's with Nico and he's been helping us study for the upcoming finals because he's really proficient in both those classes. You know I'm crap at art and sketchy at cooking. But with his help, I might just pass." 

The woman smiled widely. "That's fantastic Percy! I'm glad to hear it. And Nico," She turned to me and I had to quell the urge to hide behind Jason as my nerves spiked. "Thank you for helping my Percy out. He's not always the brightest of boys but he sure is the most determined. I'm glad he has people like you and Jason to keep him out of trouble." She ignored Percy's groan of protest at being called "not the brightest of boys". 

I have her a small smile back and shrugged, scuffing the toe of one shoe on the ground. "No problem Mrs. Jackson. Though he seems to do pretty well at staying out of trouble without my help. It's me who's always having the problems. Your son really is a great boy. He's lucky to have a mother like you to care for him." 

Percy's mom smiled. "Why thank you Nico! And it's actually Mrs. Blofis, but please, call me Sally." She turned back to Percy. "Do you boys want some cookies? Something to drink?" 

"No thanks mom. We're not going to be here long though. I'm just grabbing some clothes and were going to be spending some time at Nico's house." Percy smiled at his mother and it seemed to comfort her. 

I took a step forward. "I'd like to invite you and Mr. Blofis to my house for dinner tomorrow night. I know my adoptive mother, Dani would love to meet you. Especially because I'm going to be spending more time with Percy." 

Sally's ever present smile seemed to widen even more at my gesture. "I'd really like that Nico. And I'm sure Paul would love to meet your parents too. Thank you for the invitation." 

I smiled back as Percy took mine and Jason's arms, pulling us down a narrow hallway. 

"Your mom is really nice Percy. I like her." Jason's voice broke the silence. I followed with a 'ditto'. "I wish my mom was like her." 

"Hey." I grabbed Jason's other arm, forcing him to look at me. "You need to learn to show your love for your mom. She's a nice lady who just needs to clean up her act a little." Jason didn't answer me. He just looked away, shaking his head. I could tell he was trying to tamp down his temper. I pulled him closer to me and dropped my voice as Percy pulled us into his bedroom. "At least your mother isn't dead." 

"You have Dani." Was Jason's curt reply. 

"Yes. And I love Dani to death, I really do. But I remember my mother. And I miss her. If I could have anything in the world, it would be one day with my mother and sister again. I spent much of my childhood life with her nagging, crying, whining and telling her I hated her. And then she died. I wake up every morning regretting that I didn't take every chance I had to say 'I love you' to my mom. To hug her. To make her smile. To make her life easier. But I was a bratty, selfish kid. And normally I would stay out of your business and leave you to your own life but Jason, your moms not in the best of shape and anything could happen any day. You remind me of myself as a child. You blame everything on your mother. You whine that she's gone all day, but when she's home you leave her. You cry that she doesn't help you, but when she offers you scoff. Jason, you need to be helping your mom not hurting her. All she wants is her family to be whole again. For someone to be there for her. But no one ever is. Your sister is gone. Your father's gone. You're all she has left and you're almost always gone too. She feels alone in the world Jason and she's looking to you for help." I sighed, turning away from both boys, hot tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know it'd be this hard. "My mothers death was an accident. She died in a terrorist attack meant for my father, at a hotel in California. When I was less than ten years old. Anything could happen. At anytime. I'm sorry to make you angry and to upset you, but Jason you've done so much for me and I just want to help you too. I don't want you to have to live with the pain I live with everyday if something happened to your mother. I'm sorry." 

Jason stayed silent, not looking at me through out my whole lecture, facing Percy's wall. Percy was done packing and was standing there awkwardly. I was afraid I had pushed maybe a little too much and that he'd snap at me again. I stiffened as he turned to meet my eyes, his own hard and cold. Then they softened. 

"Oh Nico. When did you get so smart and wise?" 

To say I was surprised when Jason enveloped me in his massive arms in a hug, was definitely an understatement. I was so stunned that I didn't even reacted. I didn't hug him back or anything. The only thing I did was let out a stupid sounding 'huh?'. Percy was looking at us both with one eyebrow raised. 

"Are you guys done? I thought you wanted to hurry Nico?" Oh Perseus. Ever the drama queen. 

I rolled my eyes and patted Jason's back. "He's right Jase. Lets get a move on. I'm cooking at home and I want to get that started pretty quick." I smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for not getting mad." 

He smiled back as sweetly as could be. "As if I could ever be mad at you. If it seems like I'm mad at you, I'm not. I'm mad at myself, or Percy. But never you." 

Percy cleared his throat, looking around the room as if he hadn't done anything. I laughed and pulled him into a short kiss. 

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out Percy." I said, pulling open his bed room door.

"You'd better not leave me out. Or there will be dire consequences. Besides, what other guy do you know that can do the splits all three ways?" 

I hissed in a breath with a grimace. "There are three ways?" 

Percy laughed as he brushed past me, heading into the living room again. This time, there was a man with salt and pepper hair standing with his hand on Sally's lower back. That must be Paul. I grabbed Jason's sleeve and pulled him to the door while we waited for Percy to say his goodbyes. 

"Percy, you know I hate to see you go! Especially after you just got back." I heard Sally say. 

I piped up. "Well Mrs. Blowfis, think about it this way. We just spent time at Jason's, now we're going to mine. So the next place will be here and you'll have Percy for more time. If that makes you feel any better."

"You know what? It actually does. Thank you Mr. di'Angelo! Okay Percy. We'll see you soon. Bye honey!" 

Percy kissed his moms cheek and hugged Paul. "Bye guys!" Then he turned to us. "Alright. Lets hit the road before Nico has a heart attack." 

"Shut up Jackson. Or you'll just have to starve tonight." 

Percy gasped in fake shock. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" He stuck out his bottom lip, making it tremble as the rest of his face melted into sadness. "I thought you liked me!" 

We had already made it out of the apartment complex so I considered it safe enough to give Percy another kiss. 

"Of course I like you. Which is why I'll always feed you. I promise. Feel better now? Good. Are you planning on unlocking the door any time soon Jason? Or are we all going to just stand out here until we're 30?" 

Jason rolled his eyes as he unlocked his truck. "If you keep giving me that sass, I'll wait till you're 35." 

I managed shot gun so I could yell out directions over Sarcasm by Get Scared. Percy was rocking out, so one point for Nico. It didn't take long for us to reach my house and I was pretty surprised that I lived that close to Percy and Jason for so long without knowing it. Jason stepped out of his truck, while Percy hopped and I leapt. The height difference between the three of us was extraordinary. I pulled out my key and let us in when we reached the door. 

"Sup bitches! I'm home!" I yelled.

There was a faint squeal from upstairs and soon the thump of Hazels feet on the stairs could be heard. As prepared as I was for Hazel, I completely forgot about Leo's 'jumping-out-of-hidden-places-to-scare-the-crap-out-of-you' thing. So when he tackled me from the left, I almost peed myself and I lost track of Hazel for a split second, giving her the chance to jump me as well. I ended up on the ground with both of my foster siblings on my, hugging and yelling. 

"'Sup bitches?'"

I sat up quickly, dumping Hazel and Leo on the ground to look at Dani's disapproving faces. 

"You're home? But it's Sunday! You always go in Sunday afternoons! Why are you home? Please don't kill me." I smiled wide and batted my lashes innocently. 

"Don't think those beautiful brown eyes will get you out of any trouble mister." Dani wagged a finger in my face. 

Percy nudged me with his knee. "Told you. About your eyes." He stage whispered. I rolled said eyes. 

"Okay fine Dani. My eyes won't work this time. What about food? Curry? Pancakes? Waffles? Breakfast in bed?" She shook her head. I pouted. "Dani! Come on!" 

Jason cleared his throat. "What about the teams of recent events?" 

Dani gasped. "Dirty trickster." But she smiled at Jason anyway. "Fine! I guess your off the hook. Just this once though. Now go make dinner while I have a chat with the new guests." 

You could hear Percy's gulp, and you could see Jason's face pale from across the room. I just smiled at them knowingly. They were about to get the full interrogation from a successful and professional lawyer. 

"Good luck guys. Scream if you need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! But it's hot some neat stuff in it, so yay. Enjoy. Love. Comment. Thanks. Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

I was busy in the kitchen, my favourite black apron tied around my waist as I prepared dinner. I gave Hazel a smile when she walked in, Leo trailing behind her.

"So." She sat at the counter looking at me. "Where have you been?" 

"At Jason's house. Why? Did you miss me?" I threw a playful smile over my shoulder. 

"Of course we did! We were just worried." Leo spoke up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he meandered around the kitchen. "So I guess you worked it out with the boys? How'd that happen? Just last week you were coming home, complaining that they'd shoved you in yet another locker and now you've spent the better part of this week at Jason's with Percy. Missing a lot of school. And Dani's surprisingly okay with all this. Why?" 

I winced. For some reason I didn't think they'd catch on so quickly. Luckily I was saved from answering by Dani walking into the kitchen with two terrified boys trailing behind her. 

"Dani!" I whined. "What did you do? Now they're never going to want to hang out with me." I gave a dramatic sigh and threw my head back. 

"Oh hush up Nico. I didn't do much. Just a few warnings." She gave her signature lawyer smirk. "But enough chit chat. How's the food coming?" 

"It'd be better if your get your grubby hands out of it." I smacked the back of her hand with my wooden spoon as she tried to grasp a piece of chicken in her fingers. "You didn't even wash. Disgusting." I tutted. The kitchen was the only place I had full reign over everyone and everything. Which was the only reason I got away with calling Dani disgusting. 

"Smells good Nico. What are you making?" Percy walked up behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back as he leaned over my shoulder for a better look. 

"Sweet chicken curry. It's my favourite. You'll love it because it taste good and Jason will love it because its food. Now shoo. Go help Hazel and Leo set the table. I have to talk to Dani about your mother." I smiled up at him, barely refraining from giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled back and nodded, walking off. 

"What about Percy's mom?" Now Dani was behind me. 

"I invited Percy's mother and step father over for dinner tomorrow night because I figured you'd want to meet them because I have been and will continue to be spending a lot of time with him." I looked up at her. "I hope that's okay." I started plating the food and setting it aside as I turned off the stove. 

She smiled, giving me a kiss on the top of my head, her hand smoothing my hair down. "That sounds perfect Nico. What about Jason's mom?" 

I stiffened. "She won't be attending." Was all I said. 

"Father?" 

"Not in the picture. It'll just be Percy's parents. Maybe someday for Jason's mom but I don't want to pressure him. He has things to work out with her." 

"Speaking of parents, wasn't Trent supposed to be back like, two days ago?"

I jumped, more at the mention of Trent than Leo's voice startling me. My widened eyes found Dani's as we struggled for an answer. By then Hazel and the boys had made their way back. 

Dani squared her shoulders. "Trent won't be coming back. Ever." 

"What?" Hazel asked. She had always of liked him the most. He brought her baking books from all over the world. 

"He's in jail because he did something horrible and unforgivable. He will never step foot in this house again." Dani's composure was starting to crumple at Hazel's pitiful expression. 

"But Dani! What did he do that was so bad? Did you even listen to what he had to say? Maybe he didn't mean it!" 

"Enough Hazel." Stern Dani was out now. "That's the last I want to hear about it. 

"But Dani! It couldn't have been that bad! If he could just explain himself maybe-" 

"He raped me!" I blurted out, gripping my wooden spoon in tight fists with my head down. 

"What?" The word came from both of my siblings, Hazel at a whisper and Leo at a roar. 

"Yeah. A lot." My voice was a whisper too. "He said if I didn't do whatever he wanted me to do he was going to break up with Dani, hurt you Leo and try to rape you too Hazel." I looked up, tears threatening to fall down my face. "I couldn't let him hurt you guys. So I let him do what he wanted." I took a deep breath. "The night he got back he called me. Said he wanted me. He called from Leo's phone and said he had you Hazel. But when I got there all the lights were off. That's when I texted you to see if you were home. That's when I knew he was bluffing. But it was too late then. The scrapes, scratches and bruises you see on my face are from Trent smashing my head into that counter top." I pointed to where Jason and Percy had settled, elbows resting on the granite. "All the cuts and scrapes from the past that I blamed on Percy and Jason were all from Trent. They never physically hurt me. I just used them as a cover. They're the only reason I'm here talking to you now, instead of lying in a hospital bed. They stopped him. They saved me. Now Trent is rotting in a jail cell where he belongs." My voice got low and angry, my hands tightening around the spoon. "All that time he had his way with me laughing to himself. Calling me names. Hitting me. Throwing me into things. He should be dead. Hanged for his crimes." My last sentence was punctuated with the dull snapping of the wooden spoon in my hands as I broke it into three pieces, small wooden shards raining down to the floor at my feet. 

Percy and Jason were at my side instantly, both talking to me in calming voices while Dani swept up the mess around me. It took a few moments for me to collect myself. 

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get crazy at the end there. But yeah. Don't harp on Dani. It wasn't her fault. He did something terrible. " A nervous chuckle slipped out as my hands started to shake. "I think I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. Everything's ready. Don't wait for me." I didn't stop to see if I had approval.

I bolted up the stairs and into my room where I found my dogs. Leo tackling me to the ground and Hazel falling on me now seemed like getting hit with cotton balls and landing on a cloud, compared to the weight and sharp claws of three dogs. They all started whining, pressing their wet, cold noses into my face and neck, getting good long sniffs to try to see where'd I'd been the last few days. I laughed, petting and soothing them, I'd forgotten how much I'd missed them. 

"Nico? Are you alright?" Percy's soft voice came from the other side of my door as he gently knocked. 

"Yes. Come on in, it's unlocked. You too Jason." I called back, righting myself. 

The second my door was opened all three dogs bristled. The two bigger ones stood on each side of me and Pluto was in front of me, all growling, heads and tails low. I was about to attempt to sooth them yet again when Pluto switched attitudes quickly, apparently remembering Percy's scent. I smiled as my dog circled around him, tongue lolling out and a happy dog grin on his face. 

"Welcome to my room. These are my dogs. I found them the day I ran from you guys. That's Pluto's Shadow that won't leave you alone Percy. This here," I put my left hand on Tempest, quieting his growls. "is Tempest. Don't be fooled by the tough guy exterior. He's a complete dork. And a gluttonous pig." I quieted Jackson as well, though he needed a bit more convincing. "This is Jackson. He's super protective so it'll take you some time to get on his good side. Good luck." 

Jason sat on my bed and was immediately sniffed by Tempest and Pluto, who had abandoned Percy for someone he'd never smelt before. Percy came to sit on the floor with me after closing my door and was met by a growling Jackson, whom I shushed immediately. 

"Jackson huh? Name seems to ring a bell don't you think?" Percy nudge me with his elbow, eyebrows wiggling as he smiled the damned smile of his. 

I blushed, shoving him away from me. "Shut up. I was confused at the time. I had conflicting feelings about the both of you. And he has your eyes." I scowled. 

Jason slid forward off of my bed and put a hand on my knee. I chuckled as Jackson sniffed, turning his nose up at the contact as if he were some rich snob. I stopped laughing at the look on Jason's face though. 

"Nico. You should come downstairs and eat with us. Please. Your family's worried. Well Dani's worried about why you left, she blames herself for Trent. Hazel's worried about your wellbeing in general. And Leo looks just plain pissed off. It's really awkward. Please come down with us. Dani kind of freaks me out." 

I groaned. "Great. I'm gonna have to answer a billion questions about something I never even wanted to think about again. But fine. I'll come. Lets go guys. It's about time you ate something too." I stood, motioning for my dogs to follow. 

I made sure to groan and mewl a lot on my walk to the door and down the stairs so they knew I wasn't happy with the current situation. Percy kept shoving my shoulders and Jason just rolled his eyes at me. To say dinner was awkward was definitely the understatement of the year. Everyone was tense. Everyone's eyes shifted around, landing on me before quickly looking away, not wanting to make it weird. But it was a bit late for that. Even the dogs could feel the tension. I let out the biggest sigh I could manage and slumped back in my chair, tossing my arms up in the universal sign for 'I give up'. 

"Ask away. I know you have questions and I'm tired of this lingering awkwardness." 

Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. Percy gave me a soft smile and Jason gave me a small nod of approval. 

"How are you holding up honey? That's been my biggest worry." Dani stretched across the table to place her hand on my own, the worry clear in her eyes. 

I smiled softly. "I'm fine Dani. Really. I promise. I've had time to recuperate and get a handle on everything. I'm fine." I flipped my hand over so I could grab hers an give it a squeeze. "Being here with everyone has helped loads." 

"Why did he do it?" Hazel turned in her chair to look at me. 

"I don't know Haze. I just don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't take to him immediately like you and Leo did. Maybe he was just a sick pervert. I never quite found the right time to ask him." I blew a sigh out of my nose. "I don't know." 

"What the actual hell Nico?!" Jason wasn't kidding when he said Leo was pissed off. I could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves. His ears were red, but not with embarrassment. "You just let him do that to you?" 

I was silent a moment. Let him? "Let him? You think I just let him? Are you trying to say I wanted to be raped? You think I just let Trent beat the shit out of me? He had a good foot and a half on me in height and over a hundred pounds on me in weight. There was no letting him do anything. I couldn't stop him anymore than a fly can stop a fly swatter. What the hell Leo?" His anger was infecting me. 

"Oh so you fought back? Did you ever think to, oh I don't know, tell someone?" 

I slapped the table and leaned forward, eyes burning, though whether from the sting of tears or outrage I didn't know. "Dammit Leo! Who do you think you are? Of course I did! What the hell do you think happened? He asked if he could shove his dick in my ass and I just said 'oh yeah sure, I don't mind'? No! I told. But it's the word of an unruly foster kid with a record against an upstanding, squeaky clean citizen. No one believed me. Who would?" 

"You could've told us!" 

I let out a dark laugh. "Do you ever pay attention? I said earlier that he threatened me. I wasn't lying. He threatened to leave Dani. He threatened to hurt you. Dammit Leo! He threatened to rape Hazel too! Is that what you would've wanted? Hmm? Dani would be stuck with a broken heart and three children in the hospital. Fuck off Leo. You have no idea what I went through for you. I'm done. Enjoy your fucking dinner." I shoved away from the table and stormed out of the dining room. 

It didn't take long for Percy to catch up with me. He grabbed me by the arm and spun me around in my living room. I glared at him as he took me by both biceps. I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want to be handled. I wanted to be left alone to vent and rage in peace. I told him as much. 

"I know Nico. I know. I know Leo pissed you off. I know what he said was stupid and naïve. But you have to look at it from his perspective. He's not trying to be an asshole. He's not angry at you. He's angry at Trent, but Trent's not here right now. You are. And all that pent up anger has to go somewhere. So he lashed out at you. He's just worried, sad and angry. Cut him a bit of slack."

I scoffed in outrage. "Cut him some slack? Cut him slack? Oh I'm sorry. Was it so hard on him to live out his days in one piece while I got my ass plowed on a regular basis? You're right. I should cut him some slack." 

"Stop it Nico!" Percy tightened his grip on my arms, pulling me closer to him. "Don't be angry at Leo. You two have the same problem right now. You're both angry at Trent but he's not here to take it out on. And don't ever use the fact that you've been raped as an excuse. Like it or not, you chose to do what Trent said in order for your family to stay safe. I'm not saying that was a bad decision, because it wasn't. It was noble and brave and selfless, but still. It was your choice. Don't hold it over their heads or blame them or flaunt it. Live with it. Become better because of it." Now he was just hugging me, his lips in my hair as I struggled not to cry into his shirt. "Now you're going to go in there and give your brother a hug and apologize to Dani for swearing so much. Then we're all going to have a delightful dinner together. Got it?" I nodded slowly. "Then go." 

I stayed for a minute, his shirt clenched right in my fist, not wanting to let go. But then I did because he was right. That's exactly what I needed to do. 

"I thought Jason was supposed to be my voice of reason and you were supposed to be the little devil on my shoulder encouraging me to do all the fun things." I sniffed looking up at him. "When did you get so right?" 

Percy laughed, taking my face in his hands. "I'm always right."

It was my turn to laugh, but he didn't give me a chance, kissing me quickly before shoving me back into the dining room. Jerk. I sighed and moved behind Dani's chair, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Sorry Dani, for swearing. I know you don't like it." 

She smiled and one arm hugged me. "It's alright Nico. I know what you went through. But don't make a habit of it. Or I'll beat all the curse words right out of you." 

I laughed. "Okay I won't. I promise." I gave her one last kiss before moving to Leo. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, hugging him quickly. "I'm sorry Leo. I shouldn't have yelled at you or got angry at you. It wasn't your fault. It was my choice and my punishment and I have to live with it. I know you're just angry at Trent and worried. I am too. But you're my best friend and I don't want to be angry with over something so stupid. Forgive me?" 

"Of course I do. Though it should be me apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for protecting our family. And I should've paid better attention. I just got so angry that he would do that to you. That bastard. He's lucky he's going to jail, because if he came home I'd kill him." 

I laughed. "You and me both Leo. You and me both." I moved back, pulling away before sitting back in my spot between Percy and Jason. "Alright. Let the not-awkward-dinner-conversation-that-is-in-no-way-related-to-the-elephant-in-the-room, begin!"

***

"Percy?" I was laying in my bed, the boys on either side of me and my dogs at the foot. We had bedded down for the night and were supposed to be sleeping. 

"Yes Nico? What do you need?" 

He rolled closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hooking his fingers in Jason's waistband, making a big Nico Sandwich. Jason's arms being longer than Percy's or mine, reached around me and Percy, connecting behind the raven haired boys back. I don't think a single bacteria could've lived between our bodies, we were that close together. 

I took a deep breath, wiggling deeper into their arms. "I've been thinking. About what you said earlier. And you're right. I am angry at Trent. And he's not here. But I don't want to walk around for the rest of my life with this giant chip on my shoulder. I want to get it off. I want to yell in his face. Scream at him. Punch him in the nose. Something. Anything. So I've decided to ask Dani if I can visit him in prison." My Nico Sandwich was gone. 

Percy sat up. "I'm sorry, what? Did I hear you right? You want to go visit the asshole who made you're life hell and threatened your family? In prison? So you can flip him off? What if he tried to attack you?" 

"He's in a maximum security prison. He wouldn't dare. And if he did, there are guards everywhere. And do you honestly think I'd go there without you two? I'm not stupid enough to visit him on my own." I sat up and rubbed Percy's back gently. "I know you think it's dumb and I'm not asking you to like it. All I'm asking is if you'll come with me." 

"Jason. You're being awfully quiet about this. What do you think?" 

Jason sat up too, his eyes switching between me and Percy before finally deciding to rest on me. "If you think you really need this, I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone with him. And I might have words for him myself. I'll go with you." 

Percy threw his hands up. "Am I the only one who can see how bad of an idea this is?" 

Before Jason or I could answer he slipped out of my bed and left my room. Jason started to get up but I put a hand on his arm and shook my head. I got him that angry, I had to talk him down. I slipped as quietly as I could out of my bedroom, motioned for my dogs to stay put, and started looking for him. I checked the bathroom, guest bedroom, living room and family room. But he wasn't in any of them. I heard a clank from the kitchen. Bingo. I walked in slowly, afraid to startle him. 

"Percy? Please hear me out." My voice was low and my eyes downcast. 

"No. I don't want to hear it Nico." He was fixing himself a cup of tea, searching for the sugar. 

I grabbed the tin from behind the microwave and handed it to him. He grabbed it and a spoon before turning away from me, refusing to turn around and look at me. 

"Percy please! I know you don't like it, I know! But please! I don't want to go without you. You're important to me. Please." 

"What part of this ridiculously stupid plan seems okay to you? What made you think that this was the only way to go?" His voice was dangerously low, his back tense and his fist gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Really Nico. Not even a week ago, he was slamming your face into this counter top, fucking you raw and now you want to visit him in prison! Why?"

"Don't you dare talk about what he did to me like you were there. You came in at the end. When he had thrown me aside to answer the door. The only reason you got in was because I reflexively flinched at the sound of his voice and knocked my head into a table. Who was it again who told me not to use my being raped as an excuse? Oh yeah, you. You gave me the idea. You told me I was angry at Trent but he wasn't here to take it out on and I shouldn't get angry with Leo. Well, you were right. I am angry at Trent. I'm pissed at him. And I was taking it out on Leo. And Hazel and Dani. And that was wrong. I don't want to do that. I want to get all, or at least most of my anger towards Trent, out on Trent himself. And short of him paying me a house visit, the only way to do that is to go to the jail. But I don't want to go alone. Because even though I'm beyond pissed and I know he can't do anything to me anymore, I'm still scared of him. I catch myself worrying that he'll call me and demand I come over. Or that he'll show up at my window, beckoning. I keep having the same damned nightmare that he comes home to see me asleep between you and Jason and he gets so angry. He's livid. And he hurts Jason. Beats the ever loving shit out of Jason. And threatens to do the same to me if you don't cooperate. Then he rapes you, Percy. Right in front of me. And when he's done with you, he throws your body to the floor and grabs me. That's when I wake up sweating and shaking and crying at 2 am and never go back to sleep. That's why I look like shit. So yeah. He could be on a completely different continent and I'd still be scared that he's coming after me." I sniffed, swiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. I had never meant for him to hear about that dream. "I just don't want to go alone and you and Jason make me feel the safest. I trust you both. I want you to come with me. Please Percy. Please just come with me." 

He slammed the spoon down on the counter and spun towards me. His voice was loud as he yelled. "Dammit Nico no! I won't! I don't want you to go! That man is a monster and I don't want him to ever be able to see you again, let alone get close enough to put his hands on you!" He lifted a hand, fingers caressing my cheek before he dropped it and turned his back to me. His voice lowered to a whisper. "What if I go with you and he still hurts you? What if I can't stop it? Stop him?" 

I took a step forward, twining my arms around his narrow waist and resting my cheek between his shoulder blades. "Oh Percy. He won't be able to touch me. He'll be in prison. If they don't make me talk to him through one of those phone booth things I'll be surprised." He just hummed, not convinced. "Hey. Who came to save me last time Trent was here? Hmm? Who did that?"

"Me." Percy mumbled, fidgeting. 

"Thats right. Who knew that I was lying when I said it was Dani who called? Who dragged Jason out of bed at an unholy hour and made him drive to my house on a hunch?" 

"Me." 

"That's fucking right Percy. You. You knew it was Trent. You knew he was going to hurt me again. You came to save me. Between you and Jason, there's no one else I want by my side. I've stayed with you two because you make me feel safe. I know you'd never hurt me and your never going let anything hurt me again. I trust you. Why can't you trust me for this one thing?" 

Percy whined. "I do trust you, Nico. I really do. It's him I don't trust. What if he gets ideas?" 

"Thats what you and Jason are for. My muscle for hire if you will." 

That drug a laugh out of him. "Okay. Okay fine. Since Jason already said yes and I can't have you leaving me out, I guess it'd be in my best interest to come with." 

I smiled happily, turning Percy around so I could kiss him, long and sweet. "Thank you." 

"Yeah, you just keep thanking me with those magic kisses and I'll do anything you want." He wrapped his arms around my waist too and we swayed side to side a bit as I smiled up at him. 

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind." I laughed, pulling him closer for a regular hug. My head fit perfectly beneath his chin and his arms felt perfect around my waist. I sighed, humming slightly, feeling perfectly at peace in the moment. 

"Um, hi there." 

I jumped, hitting the bottom of Percy's jaw with my head. I heard his teeth clack shut as I ripped myself out of his arms and threw myself at the counter, knocking his scalding hot tea down the front of my shirt. 

"Shit!" I whisper hissed jerking the shirt over my head to get the hot fabric off of me, I hopped around, glaring at Leo who stood in the doorway. "Really dude?" Trust him to ruin the moment. 

"Hey. It's not my fault you decided to cuddle in the kitchen." Leo shrugged, striding toward the fridge and opening it without making eye contact. 

"Leo." I closed the fridge door, eyeing him closely. "How long have you been standing there? How much did you see? How much did you hear?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing. I literally just walked up and saw you hugging." 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Why do you insist on lying to me? I don't care about what you saw, what did you hear? And don't say nothing. You're a terrible liar. You clench your fist and blink twice whenever you lie. It's weird." 

"Okay fine!" Leo threw up his hands. "I woke up when I heard you leave your room. I figured you were just hungry so I stayed in bed. But then I heard the murmur of voices so I came down to investigate. I came in when you said Percy was important to you." 

I paled. So he heard about my dream. "Oh." I cleared my throat. "Oh. Okay. So you heard a lot. Shit. Do me a favour and repeat this to no one. Ever. Unless of course, you want both your balls ripped off and fed to Tempest. Then by all means, tell everyone." 

"Jeeze! Alright! All you had to do was ask damn. I wasn't going to tell anyone anything anyway. You're so rude. Now move. You're standing between me and the candy bar I put in the fridge an hour ago to chill. And you know that's dangerous." 

I chuckled and grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him back to my room. He had made himself another cup of tea while I was talking to Leo and was now trying not to spill anything as he walked and blew on the hot liquid. I rolled my eyes as we entered my room. Jason raised his eyebrows and I smiled. He nodded and smiled back. Percy took a sip of his tea and set it on my night stand before crawling into my bed and making grabby hands at me. I don't think I've ever rolled my eyes so many times. But I slipped between them anyway. 

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt Nico? I could've sworn you had one on earlier?" Jason's voice was right in my ear and sent shivers down my spine. 

"Oh yeah. I was talking with Percy in the kitchen, and when we finished our conversation we hugged and Leo made noise and scared the shit out of me. I fell into the counter and knocked Percy's first cup of tea onto my shirt and burned my stomach a bit. So I pulled that shirt off. Let go so I can put on a different one." I pushed at their arms, but it was like I was pushing on walls. There was no give. 

"No. I don't think so." Percy purred in my ear, making me gulp. "I like you like this." 

Jason hummed in agreement. "Me too. I like how your skin feels. So soft." 

"That's just creepy Jason. It sounds like you want to wear it." I snorted out a laugh and shoved on his chest. 

He chuckled slightly and moved his lips to my ear. "Well I wouldn't mind you draped across my body." 

I froze, face burning. Oh my gods. These boys were going to be the death of me. My neck and face were hot with my blushing and it wasn't going away anytime soon. 

"But you guys do have to let me go because I'm pretty sure I burnt my stomach and I need to check it. And if I did then I want to put some aloe on it so it won't hurt like a bitch in the morning." I sat up, their arms sliding away. 

I thought I'd won for a second there but then Jason's hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down. I blinked rapidly as Percy turned on my bedside lamp, pointing it at me. Just as I was about to open my eyes I felt fingertips on my stomach. I froze, stiffening and reflexively sucking my stomach in. The fingertips stopped moving. I opened on eye to see Jason kneeling by my thighs, hand on my stomach and peering up at me gently. 

"I think you have a minor burn here." He pushed in on the right side of my stomach making me hiss in a breath. "But it should be gone in less than two days I think. I'm not a professional but I've had my fair share of burns. Where do you keep your aloe?" I pointed a shakey finger at my adjoining bathroom. "Percy would you mind?" 

Percy didn't need to be asked twice. He was off of the bed and in the bathroom in seconds. When he came back out he settled on the other side of my legs across from Jason and opened the bottle of aloe. Very delicately he put his fingers on my stomach and poured the thick blue liquid out near his fingers. Then he gently massaged the aloe into my skin until he was satisfied. Then he kissed my stomach and smiled up at me.

"There. Didn't I tell you we'd take care of you?" Percy's voice was low and sweet. 

I didn't answer. My breath was coming in short burst and my face was on fire. To have both their hands on me, and not on my shoulders or back but on the sensitive skin of my stomach, had me quaking. Whether in fear or need, I'd never tell. I just looked down at the boys, my eyes switching between them. Between Jason's soft look and Percy's gentle smile. Between the boys I trusted with my well being and my secrets. To the boys I think I loved. 

"Nico are you okay?" Jason's concern was evident. I blushed harder. 

Percy smirked up at me before turning to wink at Jason. "He's just feeling the usual side effects of being touched by the hottest boys in school." 

The arrogance snapped me out of my funk. "Hottest? Oh I'm not so sure. The twins, Castor and Pollax? They're pretty cute. And the fact that there's two of them makes it even better. And have you seen some of Pipers siblings? Like the sons of gods." Of course in my mind, none of these boys compared to Percy and Jason but it was absolutely beautiful to see the distain and jealousy flash across they're features. "And who can forget about Will Solace? If the sun had a child, it would be Will. And his voice! Like a god. I hurt myself during P.E. and had to go to the nurses office and he was there. He fixed me up so fast I forgot I was even hurt. And when he touched me? Oh yes. He was so warm and he smelt so good I just wanted to-" 

"That is quite enough, Nico." Jason's hand gripped my thigh tightly as he glared up at me. 

Percy had a twin glare aimed in my direction as I let out a laugh. "Oh come on guys. You know I'm kidding! If I wanted anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered with you. I wouldn't have come back to say I wanted to try things out. And trust me, I wanted to try things out. I've been wanting to try things out since middle school. You are in no danger of losing me. And saving me from Trent? Yeah, I'm sold." I sat up, reaching out my hands to cup each of their cheeks. "Plus you're right. You are the hottest boys in school. In the world. There's no one else for me. Just you. Got it? So while the jealously looks divine on your face, there's no need for it. Okay?" I leaned in, kissing both boys briefly before they had time to answer. "Good. I'm glad we got that all cleared up. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired so let's sleep." 

I smiled, humming contentedly as the boys laid down next to me, enveloping me back in their arms and flooding me with warmth. I briefly wondered how I had managed to go 16 years without these boys by my sides. It didn't seem possible anymore. I couldn't imagine my life without them. They fit me perfectly. Like they were made for me. And I liked that. A lot. 

"Mine." I mumbled sleepily, slipping my arms around theirs possessively before I slipped off into a beautiful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you insane? Or are you just stupid? You want to go see that, that, animal? In person? Why don't we bake him some cookies while we're at it. Or wait no! We could just testify that he didn't even do it so he could just come on home. Is that what you want? Honestly Nico! Of all people, I would've thought you would be the last person who'd want to see him again." 

I flinched every time Dani yelled. I was sitting at the dining room table with Percy and Jason on either side. Hazel was at Frank's and Leo knew better than to come downstairs right now. I had just asked her about taking me to see Trent in prison and she hadn't even let me finish my explanation before she jumped down my throat, yelling loud enough to wake the neighbours. We had already gotten two calls from them. One more and the police would be next. Dani rounded on the boys at my sides.

"And you!"

I felt them both stiffen next to me and their hands on my thighs under the table, tightened their grip considerably. I tried not to flinch again.

"I would've thought that the two boys who walked in on Trent doing such horrible things to my baby would be able to talk some sense into this idiot!"

Percy straightened in his chair and spoke up. "Trust me, Dani, we tried. Me especially. But you know Nico better than we do and you know that once he decides something, he's sticking to it until everyone agrees with him. I spent a good hour last night asking him the same questions you are, and got nowhere. I decided that if he was going to go I wasn't going to stay behind and leave him to face Trent alone. I don't want him to go. It's the last thing I want. If I could, I'd tie him down and never let him leave my sight, but you have the most stubborn boy I've ever met in my life. I know he'll find a way to get there with or without me, so I might as well be there to protect and watch over him while he does stupid stuff."

Dani let out a frustrated noise and collapsed in the chair across from me, her face in her hands. I reached out slowly and brushed my fingers against her forearm before pulling it away from her body and taking her hand in my own, squeezing gently.

"I'm not asking you to understand. I'm not asking you to like the idea. I just need to go Dani. And I'd like you to come with me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to yell in that bastards face. I want to rip him to pieces. I want to sink my fingernails into the back of his neck like he did to me so many times. But I won't and I can't. The next best thing for me to do is to see him, spit at him or yell at him. And I'll take what I can get. Please. If you won't come with just don't be mad that I'm going. Dani, you know you're most important person in my life. Your opinion changes everything. If you don't want me to go, I won't but please don't tell me not to." I pulled her hand closer and rested my forehead on the back, murmuring a line of pleases.

I heard a sniff. When I looked up Dani had tracks of tears foraging their way down her cheeks as if they owned the place. I crumbled. I could never handle it when Dani cried.

"Okay!" I said, pushing my chair back and shaking my head furiously. "I won't go. Please don't cry Dani. Please. I won't go, I won't go see him and I won't ask again I promise. Please stop crying." I could feel tears of my own pooling in the corners of my eyes. One blink would send the water down my cheeks. My eyelids fluttered with the effort to stay open. Dani hated seeing me cry too. I ducked my head.

"No Nico. You can go. You can. I don't want you to, but I know you need it. Go. I can't go with you, if I look at that man I'll end up in the cell next to him. But go. Please. It's important to you. I totally get it. Go."

I flung myself out of my chair and around the table. Dani was definitely not expecting the hug I crushed her with if the noise she made was anything to go by. I was crying at that point, shamelessly sobbing into her shoulder, but this time it was out of happiness. I would have stayed home if she had asked me to because Dani really was the most important person in my life. She had given me a home. A family. She had given me stability at a time in my life when everything was changing and I thought was drowning. When people looked at me they saw a problem child with a temper and a tendency to start fights. They saw a giant WARNING! DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE, MAY BITE sign attached to my chest. No one came within arms reach of me. Until Dani saved me. She came to the home and looked at every kid. I was hiding in my room because I wasn't allowed out when people were around: I might scare off the other kids' potential families. But she just seemed to know. I heard her from my room, asking the caretakers "Is that all?" As if she had expected to see a city of children. I guess the hesitation was long enough to know where I was and the next thing I know, my door is flung open and there's an angel standing in my doorway. I was sat on my bed, studying a new recipe I had found in one of the magazines the caretaker had tried to throw away. I jumped, thinking I was in trouble and she had come in to yell at me for breathing her air, but then she just smiled at me. Such a warm smile. It had been so long since anyone at me with anything other than disdain or fear that just cried. And she hugged me while I cried and when I was done she said only five words. "You're coming home with me." And suddenly I belonged somewhere. I had a brother. Then later, a sister. I had a family after mine had been obliterated. After my mother was murdered and my sister sacrificed her life so her friends could live and my father abandoned me, the memory of my dead family sitting too heavily on my features was too much for him to handle. Dani is the only reason I haven't succeeded offing myself. Hazel and Leo helped of course but I know that if I were to die, they'd have each other and they'd be fine. But Dani? She'd be a mess and there'd be no one to make sure she didn't fall to hard. So I stayed for Dani. Because she deserved the best I could give her and that's all I tried to give her. My very best. I loved Dani with every fiber of my being and I just wanted her to be happy.

"Nico if you don't let me go I'll die of oxygen deprivation. And if you don't stop crying you'll drown everyone here."

I laughed and shoved Dani away from me, wiping hastily at my eyes. "Oh shut up Dani. You're crying harder than I am and if you're going to complain about my hugs I just won't give them to you anymore. Yeah that what I thought. You love my hugs."

Dani wrapped me in another quick hug before pulling away to wipe her eyes and go check her makeup. I sighed as I watched her hurry down the hallway and turned back to the boys still sitting at the table. Jason had his eyes narrowed at me and Percy was outright pouting.

"I wasn't aware you had feelings, Nico. I think that's the only time I've seen you cry without pain involved."

I almost laughed at the way Jason neatly sidestepped the word rape, but smiled softly at him. "Only for Dani." Was my reply. Percy harrumphed and turned his head away from me, arms crossed over his chest and chin tilted up. "What, Percy?"

He turned back to me with a frown. "So when I tell you know, you fight me but when Dani's eyes water a little you're promising not to go? What the heck?"

I sighed. I couldn't even begin to explain just how much Dani meant to me. "Percy, I've known Dani for a lot longer than I've known you. She's always had best interest at heart." I directed a glare at him for that last sentence, satisfied in the way he wilted a bit. "And she is the most important person in my life. She saved me. She adopted me. She fed, and housed me. She accepted me and took me in when everyone else wanted to throw me away. I owe her everything. Literally everything. If Dani wasn't here, I would be dead. I would have succeeded in killing myself. A very long time ago. So her opinion holds literally all of the weight for me. What she says goes. She made a huge change, taking me in and I'm not going to do anything to make her regret it." I shook my head and blushed looking down.

When I peeked up I found Jason looking super guilty and blushing slightly. I opened my mouth to reassure him and Percy that it wasn't their fault, but before I could, Jason bolted out of his chair, knocking it over and practically running out of the room. I frowned and looked at Percy with a lifted eyebrow before following. I found Jason a bit later, sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. I sat down slowly beside him and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong Jason? Why did you run out and why did you look so sad?" Jason just shook his head at me. "Please talk to me Jason. You have helped me so much and I just want to do the same for you. Please let me help you."

Jason looked up at me. My heart broke at the tears in his eyes that he hadn't let fall. "You said that without Dani, you would've been successful in killing yourself. We were so horrible to you like, a week ago and you seem so fragile sometimes. You couldn't have been able to just deal with that and come out unscathed. Answer me honestly Nico. Did we ever make you want to kill yourself?"

I drew my hand back and looked down at the floor. Had I ever wanted to kill myself before? Hell. Yes. Of course. Had I ever wanted to kill myself while I knew them? Yes. Plenty of times. But had I ever wanted to kill myself because of Jason and Percy? Never. Even after they shoved me into lockers, or pushed me around, I had never wanted to die because they were too much. No it was only because of Trent. To be honest, I used to feel that I deserved to be bullied by the older boys. I mean I let Trent get to me and I let him do what he wanted. I didn't deserve an easy life. I didn't deserve to have everything go my way. I shook my head. Jason would be so angry if he knew what I was thinking. He'd be furious that I thought I deserved anything bad should've happened to me. He'd kill me. Verbally. I sighed, leaning against his broad side, taking comfort in his warmth and taking strength from his sturdiness.

"Nico? Are you going to answer me?" Jason, wrapped his arm around me making me close my eyes.

"No." My voice was small. "You never made me want to kill myself. Yes I wanted to die when I knew you, but it wasn't because of you. You made it better. I promise." I looked up at him. "I promise. I don't want to die anymore. I only did because of Trent and before that because no one wanted me. But now I have people who want me and no Trent. I can be okay now. I think I have a good chance of becoming an okay person. But I'm going to need yours and Percy's help."

"Of course we'll help you! With what exactly though?"

I wasn't even surprised when I heard Percy's voice coming from the doorway. He had a habit of showing up at the end of everything.

"Making Nico okay again."

"Oh!" Percy came over and wrapped a hand around my waist so I was sandwiched between the two boys. My favourite place to be. "If you thought we wouldn't help you then you're just stupid."

I looked up at my boys and smiled. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I actually didn't have any more than a couple paragraphs down until someone commented on Chapter 21 the other day and I told them I'd write lots just for them, so that's how this got finished. You know who you are and thanks for getting me into gear! :) Hope you enjoyed! The more you comment the faster these get uploaded just fyi, so let me know what you liked/disliked and what you want to see happen next!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVELIES! I know that Mondays can be a drag for most everyone so I made this just for you! Now you can have a not sucky Monday. Enjoy! :) <3

I woke up the next day to see Leo standing at the end of my bed. I groaned and pushed my face further into Percy. Jason had rolled over in his sleep so his back was to me and I couldn't cuddle him very well. Percy on the other hand, still had his arms around my waist. Leo, being the dick face he was, had turned the lights on so my face stayed in Percy's stomach even when Leo started talking. 

"We've got to talk. I heard what you asked Dani and I don't agree. We need to talk about this." 

I groaned, pushing at Percy's arms so I could sit up. They didn't leave, they just loosened a bit. I blinked blearily at Leo and frowned. 

"Must we do this now? I'm tired, and you're creeping me out, standing at the foot of my bed like you're going to murder me." 

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair to push it down. Oh lord. I had Percy's drool on my shoulder. That's just disgusting. I shrugged my shirt off and tried to ignore Leo's gasp at the bruises and his staring. I tossed it on Percy's face as revenge and turned back to Leo. He tore his gaze from my body and met my eyes, a sad look hiding in them. My anger bristled and I had to work to keep it off of my face. I didn't want his pity. I didn't want his sorrow. I enough of my own. I glared at Leo until he looked at his feet and shuffled in place. 

"What do you want Leo? I haven't got the patience right now. Sit if you will and talk quickly." I sat back carefully and leaned against my head board. I watched as Leo perched near Percy's feet and arched an eyebrow, waiting. 

Leo opened his mouth, then closed it again before taking a deep breath and slowly speaking. "I don't want you to go. I don't think it's safe or smart. In fact," He said looking me in eyes the with more courage than before. "I think it's downright stupid. You want to go to the jail and speak to the man who's been raping you for the better part of two years? You think that's a good idea? I'm sorry, did he slam your head into that counter top harder than we thought?" 

I blinked slowly. "Excuse me?" My voice was quiet. I tried to summon my anger so I could fight back but all I could call forth was sadness. "What did you just say to me Leo?" In order to keep the hopelessness out of my voice, I had to let it out some other way, which turned out to be shaking. My body started to almost vibrate but Leo wasn't looking at me."Did you really just say that to me? Did you really just talk about my rape to me like it's no big deal?" I was finally starting to get angry. "You know what? Yeah. I think he did slam my face into that counter top too hard. Especially if I thought I could maybe just forget about the whole thing. But nothing's ever so easy when Leo's around, ready to make you feel like a piece of shit. Thanks, brother." I felt Percy start to wake up, either because of my shaking or because of my voice, but I didn't bother to look at him. "I want to go see Trent because if I don't, the memories of what he did to me will eat me alive. They'll haunt me at every part of the day. They'll intrude on every happy moment I have. If I don't go see him, get everything off my chest, then every time I look out of my bedroom window, all I'll be able to think about is how he'd sometimes be there, beckoning for me to come out. Every time I walk through the front door, I'll only be able think about how he'd lock it slowly then stalk towards me, grinning like he knew I wouldn't be going to school the next day. Every time we sit at the dinner table, I'd hear his voice whispering in my ear about how he'd love to see bent over it, my ass in the air, waiting for him to destroy me. Every time I go to lay down I have to mentally remind myself that he won't be there when I wake up. Every time I fall asleep all I can dream about is his smile and his greedy, pawing hands. Every time I look at Hazel I'll remember him cursing me out and threatening to use her instead. Every time I go to have a snack at the counter all I'll be able to think about was how he had me bent over it, using his favourite kitchen knife to carve his name in my fucking back, if I moved in a way he didn't like. You know why I don't ever take my shirt off in front of people Leo? Because I have the word 'Trent' carved over my entire back. Hundreds of little names, varying in size. Because I wouldn't move quick enough, or I wouldn't stop moving, or I didn't moan like he wanted me to. So I'm so sorry Leo, if I want to go do something to help me heal. The next time you want to bring up how he raped like you were there next to me, fucking don't."

Percy gripped my shoulder carefully, trying to calm me down. As he kneaded the skin at the base of my neck, I felt myself slowly stop shaking. I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face, but I moved to hastily wipe them away as my glare lost it's heat. I let out a soft sigh, completely spent. 

"I just want to get better, Leo. Is that too much to ask?" My voice was a whisper. "I just want to be okay." 

"Nico I'm so sorry." Nico grunted when Leo grabbed a hold of him, pulling him over Percy's body to crush him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. that was a major dick move. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did. I'm an asshole I know. I'm sorry. I get why you want to go. I know that you need to go. I just don't want you to because I'm worried. What if he tries to go at you?" 

"You don't think I've heard this before? You were there when Percy tried to convince me to stay home, but Leo I can't. I won't. Dani has given me permission so I'm going and I just want everyone to not hate me if I do. Percy and Jason are coming with me, so if anything goes wrong I have them. Plus, I'll be in a prison. there will be guards everywhere. He can't do anything to me, even if he wanted to. Can you just trust me to be careful? Please Leo. Just do this one thing for me okay?" 

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah okay. I can do that. Go. Go and slap that bastard across his fucking asshole face for me. Yeah?" 

I smiled, hugging him back finally. "Yeah. I'll do my best." 

Leo let me go, and I crawled awkwardly back over Percy to rest between the two again. Leo got up and left, pausing by my door to turn around and wave. I set him back a small smile and a wave. Just as he left Jason rolled over, pulling me back down on the bed and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pushing on underneath my head as a pillow. Percy squished himself closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"How come you never told us all of that?" Jason's warm breath brushed against the shell of my ear, making me shiver. "I mean, we knew about the window thing and how you wouldn't come to school after, but we didn't know any of the other stuff. I thought you trusted us?" 

"I do. I'm just not a fan of talking about everything that happened to me. There's a lot more stuff that you don't know about that I probably won't ever tell you because it's too much for me to even think about. And I thought you guys knew about my scars on my back. You've changed me before. I would've thought you'd have seen them." 

Percy spoke up next. "I've seen them. Well, I just saw them. We never put a shirt on you last night and when you sat up and mentioned them, I noticed. They're actually really hard to see because you're so pale and the scars are barely any lighter. But I hadn't noticed before you said that and I probably wouldn't have for a very long time after."

"Yeah. A lot of them have faded. There are some that will be there forever and I can only pray that no one asks about them. Though I know that the next time I go to the doctors office it's going to be really awkward. I am definitely not looking forward to it." 

Percy laughed and Jason just grunted. He wasn't fully awake yet so that was all he could manage. Nico snuggled into the two boys next to him and smiled. He loved being here, warm and safe with his two favourite people. His eyes had just drifted closed and he was one sigh from being asleep again when Jason spoke up once more. 

"You know you're going to have to talk to Hazel too right? If you don't want everyone to hate you when you go, you've got to go make sure she's okay with it and you've got to explain your reasons. She'll be pissed if she has to hear it from Dani or Leo."

"Fuck you Jason Grace. I swear to god if you just gave me anxiety, I will end your life. In any case, she's not home from Frank's yet so I'll sleep until then. Probably wait until she's all settled back in and not on the attack. So yeah. Shut up and let me go back to sleep."

Percy huffed a laugh against my neck and gently kissed the skin by his mouth. "Don't dream of Trent okay? Dream of us. Here. Now. And everything we're going to do later on this week, month, year. Be happy okay?" 

"Okay Percy. Just for you two." 

*****************

I took a deep breath and knocked on Hazel's door. I could hear Hazel moving around for a minute before the door opened and Hazel smiled at me. 

"Oh Nico! Hi! Come in!" Hazel waved her hand in front of her and moved to the side. I stepped past her and sat on her bed slowly. "What's wrong Nico? You look nervous. Did you fight with someone?" 

I patted the bed and waited until she sat next to me before I opened my mouth to talk. 

"I just wanted to talk to you about something I want to do. But before I do it I wanted your approval."

"Nico? You're scaring me." Hazel put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. 

I shook my head and moved out of her reach. "I'm sorry. But you're not going to like what I'm about to ask you to let me do. Before I ask, just remember that I love you and I'm not doing this to make you upset or to make you hate me but I would feel like shit if I did it without knowing you were okay with it." 

"Nico please tell me. I'm really worried. Are you going to leave us?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. No nothing like that. It's just that I want to go and see Trent in prison and I want to make sure that that's okay with you. Is it?"

"You want to go see Trent? I don't understand. Why?" Hazel looked at me, eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched. I would've laughed and called her cute if we weren't talking about my rapist. 

"I want to go see him. I want to yell at him for all the bad things he did to be. I want to hit him. I want him to know what he did to me and how it left me. I'm emotionally broken now Haze. And if I can't go tell him that then I'll never get fixed. I just want to be okay again. Before he was ever here. Before he decided that I'd make a good plaything. I want him to know, that despite everything he did, I can and I will get better and there's nothing he can do about it." I looked at her, eyes burning and mouth set in a frown. I wanted her to know that I was convinced in this and there wasn't much she could do about it. 

Hazel sighed and looked away from me. She didn't talk for over a minute, but when she finally did, it was in a whisper. "What did he do to you, Nico? What did he do that's broken you so badly?" 

I stiffened, looking at my feet. Hazel was my baby sister and I never wanted to talk with or to her about what that monster had done to me. I shook my head, staying quiet. 

"If you want me to be okay with this Nico, I need to know." 

"Haze please. You shouldn't have to hear that. I don't want you to know. you liked him so much and your image of him is already shattered, I don't want to make that even worse." I pleaded with her, looking at her with the most hurt face I could muster. "Please Hazel, don't ask this of me." 

"I have to Nico. Please tell me. There's nothing you can say that will make it worse. Just please let me know what he did to you. I want to know. Don't make me ask him." 

I cringed. If she asked Trent, he'd just tell her about how much I 'loved' it and how I 'took it like a good little bitch'. Hazel did not need to hear that. I sighed. I had no choice. I took a deep breath and toyed with the bottom of my shirt before pulling the back up and turning away from her, showing her Trent's name all over my body. She gasped. I could feel her fingers shaking as she lifted a hand to trace the biggest version of his name in the center of my back. It was almost as if her shaking fingers were infecting my body because I started to shake as well as she went from name to name. When her fingers left my skin, I turned around and showed her the marks on my front as well. His name did not stretch across the skin of my chest or stomach, no instead whenever I was facing him and I did something wrong, he would just slice me open. Sometimes, if I had been cooking, he'd burn me with the bottoms of the hot pans or spoons, so there were plenty of pots along my shoulders from burns. I couldn't take it any longer. I tugged my shirt down and scooted further away from her, looking down in shame.

"I never wanted you to have to see that, Haze. Never. I'm so sorry I had to show you." I stood up quickly and moved to the door but it took me three tries to grasp the knob and fully turn it far enough to get the door to open. As I was about to step out, Hazel spoke up.

"I'm sorry he did that to Nico. I'm so sorry he did and I'm sorry I never noticed. I shouldn't have liked him. I should've listened to you when you said he was weird. I guess I got distracted by the gifts and I couldn't see him for who he really was. I am so sorry that I never noticed Nico. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

I walked back to her and grabbed her chin as tightly as I dared. "Do not say that again. Do not. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, do you understand me? This is not your fault. This is not Dani's fault. This is not Leo's fault. This is not my fault. This is Trent's fault. Trent is the jackass who thought it'd be okay to mess with our family. He's the one who has to pay. This is all his fault. He did this. Never ever blame yourself again. Okay? I want verbal confirmation on this Hazel." 

Hazel nodded slowly, mumbling out a quiet, "Yeah, okay." 

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. "Oh Hazel, I love you. You know that right? I love you with everything I have. You mean the world to me Haze. Please don't ever think that lowly of yourself again okay? It hurts me. You're one of the most amazing, nicest, most caring people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and it would kill me if you didn't know it. You're wonderful Hazel. Beautiful, talented, smart, kind Hazel. You're a gift on this Earth and you'd better make sure everyone knows it." I pulled back and smiled at her. 

"Thank you Nico. I love you so much brother. I know Leo couldn't -wouldn't- take this as well as I did. Dani either. I hope you're okay."

"I'm fine. I cried at Dani and yelled at Leo. I'm all set. We're leaving in 2 hours to head for the prison. So far it's just me Percy and Jason. You're welcome to tag along if you'd like. Just let us know, or show up by the truck. I'd love for you to come but if you can't, I get it."

"We'll see. I'll think about it. I have lots I want to say to him, but I don't know if I'm ready to see him just yet. Thank you for asking though, Nico. It means a lot that you'd think of me."

"I always think of you, Haze." I kissed her forehead then pulled away, standing up and heading towards the door. I stopped at the threshold and turned around, smiling slightly. "You're the best sister anyone could ask for Hazel. I know you don't think you could ever live up to Bianca, even though you never met her, but I think you're doing a fantastic job." 

Then I left because I knew she'd get all teary eyed and I had already cried once today. I stepped into my room and smiled. The boys had fallen back asleep close to each other, with a small space between them and they kept reaching into that space, expecting to find something, and then huffing when they came up empty handed. I shook my head and chuckled as I crawled over Jason's body to slid down between the two. They immediately wrapped their arms around ,e with soft sighs of contentment. I set my phone alarm for an hour and a half then slipped slowly into sleep with them. 

*****

"Nico I swear if your phone wakes us up one more time, I'm going to break it into a thousand small pieces."

I chuckled at Percy's hostility as I stretched, arching my back and pointing my toes. When everything seemed to pop back into it's original place, I sat up and rolled over him out of bed. 

"Get up. We've got a half an hour to get ready to go to the prison. So get up. Because I'm ready to start yelling. Percy you can sleep in the car. Oh and Hazel may or may not be coming with, she's still thinking about it, so there's that. But yeah. Get up. Let's go have coffee or something." 

I grabbed hold of Percy's leg and pulled him out of bed. But he remained limp so when I succeeded in pulling him off, he just fell to the floor and started groaning. I kicked his calf and sighed. Well fine then. He can just lay there. I'll make Jason carry him if I need to. Speaking of, I looked over to the blond to see that he had fallen asleep again. I gritted my teeth and stalked to the other side of the bed and shoved his shoulder. No response. Well this is wonderful. 

"If you two don't get the fuck up, I'm going to get pissed." Still no response. "Fine then. I guess I'll drive myself to the prison." I reached in Jason's pocket and grabbed his keys. "In your truck Jason. That's right. I'm going to drive your baby, and you know what, my depth perception is a little wonky sometimes. I might hit someone, but oh well." 

Jason sat up and snatched the keys off of my finger. "Touch my truck, and I will end you."

I laughed. "Well now I don't have to drive myself, but Jason's got to park. What if he's not back by the time I get to see Trent? Or they don't let him in? I'll have to see Trent all by myself."

Percy pulled himself up. "Not a chance in hell am I letting you anywhere near him alone." 

I laughed. "You guys are too easy. Let's get a move on though. I'm going to need a lot of caffeine in order to look that bastard in the eye and all that coffee is not going to drink itself, so get up. Put on a shirt Percy. Or maybe not. I won't lie, I don't mind you shirtless."

"Nico?" Percy smiled at me. "You're rambling. But if you insist, I'll hold off on the shirt thing." 

He and Jason stood up and I stopped to admire them as they stretched. Then we made our way down to the kitchen where I immediately started up the coffee pot. While I waited, I hopped up onto the counter and tried to hide my shiver. Unfortunately Jason notices everything. 

"Nico why are you sitting there if it makes you uncomfortable?" 

I sighed and shot him a glare as Percy took notice of the situation. "Because I need to get over it. I can't be scared of every surface in my own house. That's just stupid and I refuse."

"It's not stupid Nico. And you're allowed to take some time to get better." Jason reached out to me but I just pushed his hand away. 

"I don't want to take time to get better. I want to be better now. I don't want to have to wait until I don't have thoughts of Trent before I can sit on my counter, because that could take years. This used to be my favourite place to sit, Jason. I'm not giving ti up just because of that asshole. This is my house." I glared at him for a few seconds more before crossing my arms and hopping off of the counter to stand in front of the coffee pot, waiting for it to fill enough that I could have a cup. I tried to ignore the sounds of Jason and Percy creeping up on me, but when their fingers touched my waist there was nothing I could do but turn around and sigh. "Okay yeah. I get it. You're right. I need to slow down before I have a panic attack or something yes. But do you understand where I'm coming from? He took so much from me. I can't let him have this too." 

Jason grabbed one arm and Percy grabbed the other as they tugged me toward them, enveloping me in the usual sandwich. I sniffed trying not to cry. I knew they wouldn't mind, but if I cried before I even saw Trent, just because I had been thinking about him, then how could I ever be strong enough to look him in the eye? I let the boys crush me, taking strength from Jason's strong, sturdy frame and taking solace from Percy's warm softer body next to me. I smiled. They knew just how to snap me out of it. I shook my head and pulled back, turning my smile to both of them. 

"Thank you. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that. It's going to take some time before I'm okay but thank you for sticking around for it. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Percy laughed. "As if we would've let you get this far without us. Who do you think we are?" 

Jason nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry Nico. We'll always be here. We're not going anywhere. Got that?" 

I nodded back and turned to my coffee, grabbing my favourite latte mug and filling it to the brim with black coffee. I ignored the way my hands shook as I lifted the mug to my lips and took a few long swallows. I sighed. This was perfect. I chugged down the whole mug and filled it up again. Jason's hand on my shoulder was a warning for me to slow down. I nodded and took sips of this mug until it was gone. Now I could blame the shaking of my hands on the caffeine intake. I took a deep breath as I rinsed out my mug and turned back to the boys. 

"I'm ready now." 

They looked at each other and nodded. We made our way back to my room to get changed, or dressed in Percy's case, before we made our way back downstairs and to Jason's truck. Percy was swaying on his feet, so I sent him to the back seat and just as we were about to open the doors and climb in, Hazel stepped out onto the porch. 

"I'd like to come with if that's okay with you all?" 

I nodded smiling. "Of course Haze! Come on! You can have the front seat, because Jason's a better conversationalist at the moment and if you sit back here with Percy he'll probably drool on you. You don't want that." I took a few steps to the back and opened the door, pushing Percy up into the truck before making the climb myself and shoving him to the other side. "Honestly Percy. you're like a boulder. How are you so skinny yet so heavy?" 

Hazel and Jason laughed and Percy only put his head in my lap and gripped one of my legs tightly before he was out. I moved his head so I could put my seat belt on then had to lean sideways to put his on him. When I nodded at Jason he started the truck and we pulled out. Nerves set in again and the shakes got worse, but Percy just tightened his grip on my leg, bringing me back to the present. I smiled at the sleeping boy and ran my fingers through his hair. It seemed like no time had passes before Jason was pulling into a parking space and I was shaking Percy awake, urgently whispering that we had arrived. We all slowly slid out of Jason's car and trudged up to the jail. No one wanted to do this but we all had to. We only had to wait a few minutes before mound after mound of paperwork was shoved in my face and I had to sit to go through all of it. The better part of an hour later we were being led into a small room with an even smaller cell in the corner. You could just make out the outline of a man, hunched over on the bed in the cell, before he stood walking towards the bars. 

"Well well well. It looks as if someone's brought me a snack." You could hear the smirk in his voice if you couldn't see it. It made me shiver. 

"Hello Trent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Comment and let me know what Nico should say to the bastard? Have a great week guys!


	24. Chapter 24

They had brought us chairs but none of us were comfortable enough to take a seat. I started to walk to the bars of his cell, but Jason's hand on my arm stopped me. I looked back at him and nodded. I could see his jaw flex as he grit his teeth and tightened his grip momentarily. 

"Oh you brought your guard dogs with you? That's sweet. Too scared to visit me alone? Afraid that you'd fall for my charm again?"

I scoffed. "You've never had any charm Trent. And I've never fallen for anything you put out for me. I see you for who you really are. You're a snake. A heartless bastard with no care as to who you hurt or why. You're a selfish piece of shit and I don't know what anyone sees in you. You deserve to rot in here. You deserve to die. If I could, I would wrap my hands around your throat and watch the light fade slowly from your eyes. I'd take so much pleasure from your death. I want to dig my nails into your skin like you did to me so many times. I want to carve my name into your skin to let everyone know who you thought you could break. I want to throw you around the room and watch the blood drip slowly from various wounds. I want you to suffer like I did. I want to feel the pain I did every time I had to walk through the halls with my head ducked so people wouldn't notice the bruises and ask questions. The embarrassment I felt when I couldn't make eye contact with my own mother whenever she asked why I was covered in bandages. The shame I felt every time I had to blame Percy and Jason when I couldn't move right. The sadness I felt when I had to lie to Dani and tell her I was sick so I could stay home from school because I couldn't feel anything past my hips, and when I could it was only pain. The anger I felt after every one of your 'friendly visits' when I had to lay shuddering on the floor until I could feel warmth seep slowly back into my limbs so I could drag myself into my room and lock the door. The fury I felt every time you threatened to hurt the rest of my family. I want you to know exactly how I felt. I want you to cry yourself to sleep every night because who could love damaged goods like you? I want you to scoff every time someone compliments you because how could any of that be true? I want you to know what it's like to hate yourself with every fiber of your being. What it's like to see two people happy together and know that you could never have that because you're too emotionally damaged and you can never think highly enough of yourself to be with someone like that. I want you to know how it feels to know that if you even can ever be okay again it won't be for a very long time. I want you to know what it feels like to be dead inside. To be rotten from the inside and hope that nobody can smell the stink of your rotting soul. I want you to know how it feels to contemplate death at every turn. To wonder if it would really be that bad if you just stepped in front of that semi. I want you to always be afraid to go to sleep because you never know who might be there when you wake up. I want you to know what it's like to look at every room in your house and shudder because they all have horrible memories. One day you'll know Trent. One day you'll know what it feels like to want murder. Whether it's of yourself or of the person who did you so much harm. I hope someone makes you their little whore in here Trent." I stepped right up to the bars, putting my face inches from his. "I hope they whisper it to you when you're crying. And I hope that they remind you of just how much you love to be their little slut. You'd like that wouldn't you? Yeah, I bet you would. Don't drop the soap, Trent. Then you'll end up just like me." I stepped back and smiled a smile of sharp teeth at his sneer. As soon as I was back in range, Percy gripped my arm and pulled me back into him and Jason. 

The Hazel stepped up. Trent looked startled, as if he hadn't even noticed that she had tagged along. She must've been hiding behind Jason. She stepped up to his bars and sighed, shaking her head. 

"Oh Trent." Was all she said at first but you could see the effect it had on the man. He flinched, looking down. "I had so much higher hopes for you. I thought you were a good man. you were always so nice to me. Remember when you told me you'd keep my safe and you'd make sure that nothing would ever hurt me? Well that was the biggest lie of my life. Why couldn't you protect me from you? You got me so attached and then you destroyed me. You hurt my big brother. how could that not hurt me too? You ruined his life. His future. I thought you were the greatest step dad any girl could have. You bought me books from all over the world. You brushed my hair out of my face and told me I was beautiful. You gave Frank the side eye like you were my real father. You always took me out to get ice cream when I was feeling sad. I loved you Trent. I started arguing with Dani when she said you wouldn't be coming back because you did something terrible and unforgivable. I defended you. And then Nico told us what happened. I couldn't believe him for a while. He asked me this morning if I was alright with him coming to see you, to make sure that he wasn't infringing on my comfort or anything. My one condition was that he show me what happened. Or at least part of it really. He refused at first. He said it something I should never have to know about and something I never needed to see. He didn't want to completely shatter my view of you. Even after what you did to him. You carved your name into his back. So many times. Do you realize who you did that to? You did that to the nicest boy I've ever known. And I'm not saying that just because he's my brother. I'm saying that because he really is. You raped him. You destroyed him. You carved him to pieces. And he didn't want to shatter my view of you because he knew how much you meant to me. Meant. Because those scars on his back did shatter my view of you. Completely. The last shred of hope that I had for you died. You did that to my brother after you promised that you'd never let anything hurt me. I am so disappointing in you Trent. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry with you. Only disappointed. Disappointed that you could lie to my face. To everyone's faces really. And disappointed that you could hurt this poor boy." Hazel shook her head and moved to walk away but Trent shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist. I tensed, ready to run forward and break his hand if he hurt her. "What Trent? I'm done."

"Haze." 

I blinked. The pain in his voice was real. He was genuinely upset that he had disappointed Hazel. He had really loved her. I was the one he hated or loved too much. I don't know. I frowned and moved forward, out of Percy and Jason's grasp, walked next to Hazel and looked at Trent. His eyes jumped to me and moved away quickly. He refused to make eye contact with me. 

"Let her go Trent. You're done hurting this family." I glared at him until he met my eyes and then I held his stare. He nodded slowly and let her go. "Dani couldn't come because she said if she ever saw you, she'd end up in the neighbouring cell. You broke her trust and I don't know if she'll ever forgive you. And don't look to Leo for sympathy. You'll only find anger and pain. You've broken our family and none of us are ready to feel anything resembling civility towards you. I hope that thought haunts you in here for your entire stay." I wasn't yelling now. My voice was a clam and detached normal pitch, void of emotion. 

Trent flinched. His arm drew back into his cell and he stood there, a sad look on his features. The fact that he thought he was allowed to look sad filled me with rage again and I stepped forward, reaching through the bars to slap him across the face. He just took it and hunched in on himself before he crumpled to him bed. We stood there for an extra minute before leaving when Trent refused to look up at us again. Percy and Jason were the first ones out and right before Hazel and I exited Trent spoke up. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Hazel and I looked back but he didn't elaborate. I didn't know if he was talking to Hazel still or if he was actually apologizing to me. He didn't look up and he didn't speak again so we left. I felt my anger start to fade as we made our way out to the car again. By the time we had reached the truck I was shaking again and I couldn't quite stop the tears from falling. I crawled into the back and bypassed my seat in favour of curling up in Percy's lap. He looked down at me confused for a minute but the wrapped his arms around me and buckled his seat belt over the both of us. I hid my face in his neck as I cried silently and tried to ignore the fact that I could hear Hazel and Jason talking worriedly to each other about me, and the fact that I could feel both of them glancing my me. I just twisted my face further into Percy and gripped his t shirt tightly. Percy's grip was tight around me and he was rubbing soothing small circles in my back and his lips were in my hair as he murmured softly to me. His breath was warm against my scalp and that was doing wonders for my attack of some kind. I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was that I was glad that I had gotten to yell at him but I was sad that I didn't feel more than immediate gratification that faded more and more the further we got from the prison. I just want to be happy and okay. Why was that so difficult for me? Why couldn't the universe or the fates or whoever the fuck was up let me be happy for more than one moment? I clung tighter to Percy as my cries grew until they weren't so silent anymore. I tried to muffle them with Percy's skin but I could only do so much. When I felt the truck stop, I knew we were home but Percy didn't move and Jason just crawled to the back over the front seats. Hazel got out of the truck and I assume she went into the house. I was transferred into Jason's arms as Percy push himself against my back until I was sandwiched between the two again and I could feel myself calming down slowly. My body jerked with shudders as I stopped crying and tried to get my breathing under control. 

"What's wrong Nico?" I could feel Jason's voice travel through my body.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I really don't. I just feel like shit tight now and I don't know why. I feel like I could never be happy and that makes me so upset. Why can't I be happy Jason? Why can't I have anything that brings me happiness?"

"You have us." Percy's voice seemed to come in through my head because his face was smushed into my head again. 

I smiled. "You're right. I do have you and you guys make me happy beyond belief. Thank you for saving me and thank you for staying with me through all of this. You're the best people I could ever ask for and I think I like you way too much."

"We like you too Nico. I promise. And we're never going to stop liking you. Just because you believe that you were damaged beyond repair doesn't mean we're going to agree with you and leave. You're who we choose and there's nothing you can do to change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in two days? I must love you. i do I do. Happy birthday everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

I shuddered in a breath as I laid on my bed, between Jason and Percy. I had started crying again when we had gotten into the house and my boys had deflected everyone's attempts to try to talk to me and had got me into my room as soon as possible. Now we were laying in my bed, Percy and Jason had fallen asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. My heart was still racing from seeing Trent and worry was pumping it's way through my veins. What if he got out? Which would be impossible for him unless he seduced the guards and the judge. But I wouldn't put that past it him. I let out a strangled sigh and rolled onto my stomach, using my arms as pillows and trying to take comfort in the feeling of the boys' arms wrapped around my waist. I felt Percy stir and pull me closer to him before settling back down. I huffed a chuckle as Jason stirred next and pulled me from Percy to him before settling. Percy stirred again, but I pulled him to me before this half asleep tug-of-war got out of hand. I smiled at the warmth that always seemed to surround these two. It was a welcomed change from my usual coldness. 

"Nico? Why are you still awake?" Jason's voice in my ear, almost made me jump. 

Instead I just craned my neck to the side until he was in my line of sight. "Yeah. I guess I wasn't tired. I'm still thinking of Trent, which is ridiculous because I went there so I could stop thinking about him and now it's almost worse." 

Jason nodded. "Give it time. Soon it'll be less painful and you'll start to feel better. Soon when you think of him it'll be offhanded. It won't concern you really. It won't send you into a panic attack. And you'll even be able to smile while doing it."

I sighed and rolled over, pushing my face into his chest. "Why do I have to wait? I've already waited so long for him to quit. Why do I have to wait for my memories to quit too?" I sighed again. 

I could feel Jason's chuckle against my cheek. When Percy's hands started to slide up my slides and his chest pressed against my back, I smiled. 

"You'll be fine. I promise." Percy's voice was slightly hoarse as he whispered into my ear and settled against me in a better position. "So stop talking and go back to sleep." 

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So inspirational Percy. I love your little speeches." I shoved back into him as I laughed some more. "I know though. I know I'll be fine. If I'm not, I'll be pissed. Someone up there will have me to answer to." Both Percy and Jason laughed. "Percy? We should go to your house. I've barely met your mother. And she seemed to miss you. Plus I need to get out of this house for a few days."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Mom is always missing or worrying over me though. It's nice, but not necessary. Just have to do a few things before we go." 

I rolled over to face him. Jason hummed and pulled me closer. Percy pushed against me so we were nose to nose. I tried not to blush. I failed. 

"What do you need to do?" 

"We. And the first one is get at least another hour of sleep. Then we have to talk to Dani. She want to ask you about Trent. Then we have to ask her if it's okay. And my mother is going to want to know her number or something."

"Oh! I totally forgot. I invited your parents over for dinner tonight. She can get Dani's number and vice versa tonight and then we can just go to yours after we're all finished eating. So I guess you can get a few more hours. It's only," I push myself up onto my elbow and peek over Jason's still too tall shoulder to see my clock. "3:00. I want to start cooking around 5:00 pm. So yeah. Go back to sleep." 

"I can't now. We talked to much. But I am game for just sitting here and cuddling. We can chat too. Sound good Jason?" Percy pushed me down so he could look at Jason over my neck. 

"Yeah. That sounds great actually. Nico?"

I nodded. "Yes. Perfection. But I would love to be able to breathe." 

In response, Percy and Jason only scooted closer to me. I smiled. Mission accomplished. We laid there for a little bit. My mind was growing fuzzy as I yawned. I was going to fall asleep if we didn't start talking soon. As if reading my mind, Percy's voice came as a whisper in my ear. 

"Nico? When you left your room, I was trying to find my headphones before we went to see Trent. I didn't know where you had put them and I couldn't find them anywhere. So I looked in your nightstand drawer." I stiffened. "I saw a book. It felt like soft leather. I didn't open it or read anything inside, if it's a journal. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to talk about it, or tell us what's in it." 

I tried to shift uncomfortably but I was stuck between two walls and couldn't move. I tried to push down my anxiety. This was Percy and Jason. They weren't going to judge me. They knew what had happened. They could know about this. But knowing and understanding were two very different things. They knew the general idea of everything, but telling them about that book would open a whole new door to my feelings during that time in my life. And though they were Jason and Percy, did I really want them knowing that? Yes. I did. How could I get better with lies? They needed to know as much as they could to help me. I sighed and hide my face in Percy's neck. 

"It's my poem book. I write poetry." 

"Really?" I could feel Jason pulling away slightly to look at me, but I refused to look up. "I didn't know that." 

"That's because very few of my poems are happy. They were all written after Trent came into my life. That's when shit hit the fan and everything went downhill." I didn't know if Jason could hear me with my face in Percy's neck, so I pull away a little bit. 

"Do you think you could tell us one?" Percy's voice is soft as he pulled me away to look carefully at my face. 

I tried to hold back the anxious whine as I sat up. "You can read them. I don't want to read them." I sat crisscross, back facing them. I could control the shaking of my body, but my hands wouldn't stop. 

I could hear Percy sitting up and leaning away from me. The sound of the drawer sliding shut made me jump. I sat up straighter and clenched my fist. Percy leaned forward and held the book in my field of vision. 

"Look at it." He whispered to me. "Look. It's just a book. And yes, inside is your pain. But that's past pain. Pain that cannot get to you anymore. There's nothing to make you feel that pain anymore. Look at the book. Remind yourself that he is gone." 

I nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath. He was right. It couldn't hurt me. "Read it out loud please." I whispered back.

The sound of flipping pages made me shudder. Percy cleared his throat. 

 

"Today Is Not an Up Day For Me

I do not want to be here right now.

I am a mess.

Nothing is right.

I want to go home immediately.

I feel sad and annoyed and angry and lonely.

Is this depression?

Is this what it feels like to be willing to die at any moment?

Because I am.

Were someone to come up to me and wave a gun in my face, I wouldn't stop them.

I wouldn't know how to right now.

I feel like I can't function.

My hands are shaking.

My mind won't stop.

I can't!"

 

"It doesn't rhyme." Was the first thing Percy said after a few beats of silence. 

I scoffed. "Poems don't have to rhyme. They're a form of expression. Not all songs rhyme. Not all poems rhyme. Did all of your poems rhyme in class?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah. That's probably why I never got to read my poem to the class. Did you? Read yours?" 

I nodded. "A few. Not all of them. Some of them were too personal to be read to 25 strangers. That's one of the better ones. There are some bad ones in there. There are some that are hard to read because I was crying when I wrote them. You don't have to read all of them right now." I turn around. "But whenever you're here, you're allowed to read this. Whether I'm with you or not. But don't let anyone else read it. I've caught Leo trying before. So be careful." They nodded and I nodded back. 

"Can I read another one?" Jason asks. 

I shrug. "If you find one you want to read." 

 

"I Said No

I've said it all.

 

Please!

Stop!

I'm begging you!

I won't tell anyone if you just stop.

Leave me alone!

What have I done to deserve this?

No.

No!

No!

 

Why didn't you ever listen to me?

Why did you feel the need to hurt me?

What did I do?

What did I do that made you want to take away everything I lived for?

I had always thought I would go through life easily.

Happily even.

And then you showed up in my room and said the words that changed everything.

Do it or else.

I can remember every bit after that.

The pain, hot and demanding, refusing to let me forget.

The tears that would not stop falling.

The pleading that fell on deaf ears.

Your laughter that showed me your true personality.

Your violent smile, filled with knife like teeth.

Your eyes that told me you hadn't even started.

I remember thinking that I had to be dreaming.

Where was the nice man my mother had introduced?

Where was the guy who bought cool gifts for us?

What did you do to him?

 

How do I get him back?"

 

"Nico." Percy voice sounded as broken as I felt inside. 

I curled in on myself. Percy's hands were around my waist and his face was in my neck as he mumbled a million different versions of 'sorry' into my skin. I heard my book being tossed onto the bed as Jason's strong arms scooped up the both of us. I didn't even know I was crying until Jason told me it was okay. I touched my face and furrowed my eyebrows at the wetness. I shook my head. 

"I'm not sad. I don't really know what I'm crying about. Maybe because of your reaction. It shows that you care." 

"I didn't know you felt like that. I didn't know it was that bad for you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish we hadn't gone to see Trent yet, because I want to bury my fist in his teeth. He doesn't deserve to look at you. Who did he think he was, to touch you without your permission? I want him dead." 

I hugged Percy closer to me as he shot the words out through gritted teeth. 

"Guys, I need to go cook. Your mother is going to be here in a few hours. Let me go please. We can come back to this some other time okay?" 

Jason nodded and pulled Percy off of me. "Can we help?" 

I shook my head. Then nodded. "I guess. I've seen you in Culinary Arts but how else are you going to improve. Let's go."

They cheered and smiled, hurrying out of the room, pulling me with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. But here you go. The poems are originals if you're wondering. Comment thoughts and ideas. Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Dinner had been a success and Dani and Sally had gotten along famously. So now I was headed to Percy's house with Jason to spend some time there. We were all out on the porch saying our goodbyes. I gave Dani a quick kiss on the cheek as I shouldered my bag. I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm with Percy and Jason. Nothing can go wrong. I'll be perfectly fine. Now chin up! Leo will think you picked favourites. We all know you did, but no need to flaunt that I'm the best."

Dani snorted and shoved me towards the stairs. I forced a laugh and another smile, trying not to think about how Trent had done that before. I waved goodbye to my adoptive mother and my siblings on the porch before climbing into the back of Jason's incredibly tall truck. Percy was directing so he got shot gun. Percy played his music until I got sick of it and plugged my own phone in, playing a soft piano cover of Smells Like Teen Spirit. The directions given to Jason was the only other noise in the car. I would've dozed off if Percy had lived further away. As it was, I was almost out when we pulled in. Jason looked back at me and laughed, nudging me knee gently. I groaned, pushing myself further into his seats and chasing the dreams floating at the edge of my consciousness.

"Get up Nico. We're here."

I shook my head at Percy's words and sighed when Jason pulled me out of his truck and put me in Percy's arms. I snuggled closer to his warm chest and clutched at his shirt with numb fingers. Percy just laughed at me and started up the stairs to his apartment complex, getting into the elevator. I tried to ignore the feeling of someone's stare on my back but it was difficult and I whined quietly, trying to hide my face in Percy's chest. Percy clutched me tighter and shifted me higher so my face was in his neck. He leaned down carefully to whisper into my ear that I was fine and I was with him and Jason. Nothing bad could happen. I sighed against his skin and reveled in his warmth. Before long the elevator had stopped and Percy was slipping out, whispering apologies to me when someone brushed against my arm that wasn't Jason. I just clutched tighter. There was some brief awkwardness when we got to Percy's apartment. I wouldn't let him pass me off so Jason had to dig Percy's keys out of his pocket to let us in. Percy stopped once to kiss his mothers cheek and I vaguely heard her say something about how precious I looked and it made me shiver, far to close to how Trent had called me pretty. They all mistook it for me being cold and Percy hurried to put me in his bed. I whined when he tried to let go of me so Jason crawled in, pulled me closer to him and helped Percy detangle my fingers from his shirt.

"Nico I swear. You're like a real life koala bear. But bigger. Let him go."

I whined and tried to clutch tighter. I just wanted to be in my sandwich!

"Nico, the sooner you let him go, the sooner he can get pajamas on and get in bed. So let go." Jason's voice in my ear made me shiver and let go.

I whined again and rolled over, burying my face in his neck and trying to ignore the cold air at my back. "Cold. Percy." 

I could hear him chuckle and then the muffled thump of him falling into something, but I didn't have to wait long for him to press his warm chest against my back. I sighed and burrowed deeper into their embrace before slipping into sleep. 

*Dream*

"Oh come on Nico! I just want to play!" 

I crawled into the living room hoping that Leo was his usual mess and left his wrench in here. Of fucking course not. The one day I need him to leave his shit around he cleans up. I'm going to kill him. 

"Get the fuck away from me you sick bastard. I don't want to play your demented games." 

"Now Nico," he was still in the kitchen but I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I scrambled for a hiding place. "You know when you sass me it just makes it worse for you. Why can't you just ask nicely to play with me?" 

"Because I have a little bit of diginity left, asshole." 

Aha! If I held my breath I could probably squeeze between the big grandfather clock and the wall. It was faced away from the doorway so it's take him a few minutes to find me. Now if only my legs would work! My thighs were quivering too much do me to crawl effectively and I could hear him getting closer. 

I could help but scream when I felt cold fingers grip my ankle and tug me backwards. There was no way I was getting away now, once he had me,  he never let go. I tried to fight as he pulls me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me but it was useless. He was like a fucking boa constrictor and I was about to be eaten. 

*End Dream* 

I woke up with a scream clawing its way out of my throat and I shoved myself out of the arms holding me and launched myself over a body and oh of bed. No no no he was gone, how could he be here, in my bed? 

"Nico? Nico please listen, it's me, Percy. You're in my room with me and Jason. Trent is in jail, your safe, I promise. Nico come back please." 

I jerked at the voice to my left, automatically turning to face the threat. But wait, Trent's voice never made my heart slow down like this. And his eyes were black, not brilliantly blue with swirls of green. I wasn't with him. 

Percy. 

I chocked on a sob and flung myself at him, curling myself in his lap and trying to keep my cries in my throat. When his arms wrapped gently around my waist, loose enough for me to break the hold if I needed to but firm enough to make me feel safe. I shuddered as the last feeling of Trent's fingers slipped off my body. Just as my pulse eased and my body started to unwind, the door flung open wringing a startled cry from me as I pressed impossibly closer to Percy's chest. 

"Is eveything okay in here? I heard a scream?" 

Paul. I know its Paul, but the deep, unfamiliar male voice has any cries or protests lodging in my throat. 

*Be quiet Nico

You know its worse when you make noise

Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you,  but I will if I have to

If someone heard you, you'll suffer the consequences*

I could dimly hear Percy's voice at the edge of my consciousness telling his step father to get out but I could barely focus. I twisted my fingers into his t-shirt, trying to ground myself. 

"Nico come back hun, it's alright you're safe. I'm here with you and I won't let anyone hurt you okay? Never again. There you are, welcome back Nico." 

I whined, pushing my face into his neck, my forehead pressed to his pulls point so I could feel his steady heartbeat and try to match mine to his. 

"Nico? Honey?" 

I jumped at the new voice, snapping my head to the side but it was just Sally. I breathed out a sigh, slumping further into Percy. 

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" 

I shook my head but Percy spoke up. "Could you get us a bottle of water please? Then we'll get him back to bed and it'll be alright. Thanks mom."  

I didn't get up until his mom had gone, come back and gone again, then Jason slowly pulled me out of Percy's lap and into his own, his chest against my back so Percy could tip the water bottle against my lips. I could probably do I myself but it felt good to be taken care of by warm, gentle hands. I didn't protest when they pulled me back into bed, pressing against me on both sides. I sighed, burrowed in, and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah its been forever I know. Sorry. Enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

For the second time that night I found myself awake before the boys at my sides. At least this time it wasn't because of a nightmare, instead I just wanted some water. It didn't take a lot of effort to slip out of Percy's arms but Jason was gripping me almost too tight. It took a bit of wiggling, but I finally managed to fall somewhat quietly to the floor next to the bed. I glared at the two of them for a minute before shaking my head and slipping quietly out of the room. I had glimpsed the kitchen last time we were here to get Percy's things. It didn't matter that it was dark; I'd always fared better in the dark anyway. I flicked the kitchen light on anyway so I could look through the cupboards as I tried to find a cup. After I located one I brought it to the sink and filled it with tap water. 

"Oh my goodness honey are you alright?" 

I jumped, dropping the glass into the sink and whirling around, already crouched with clenched fists before I noticed it was just Sally. I ran a hand down my face and pressed it to my chest as if the pressure could slow down my erratic heart. That's when I noticed it. I wasn't wearing a shirt. And I hadn't been facing Sally before. She has just seen all of the scars on my back and was now getting to see the ones on my torso. My eyes widened and my breath sped up as I curled into myself, slowly sinking down to the floor. I could dimly hear Sally's voice asking if I was alright and telling me to breath but I couldn't focus on it over the pounding if my heart and the strangled gasps I was making as I tried to breath. 

"I'm going to go get Percy!" 

I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. "No. Don't wake him. It's just a panic attack it will fade. Just stay here."

I could see the unsure look on her face out of the corner of my eye, but after a moment's hesitation she sat on the floor just in front of me and started talking about the day she had planned for her and Paul in a few hours. The unimportant words and the soothing tone of her voice slowly brought me out of my panic attack and I took deep ragged breaths until my heart had slowed enough for me to feel vaguely normal. 

"Thanks Sally. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Oh don't worry about it honey." She was quiet for a moment, nibbling on the skin of her bottom lip. "Are you sure you're alright honey? I mean, that was pretty scary and your back..." 

I stiffened, straightening my spine and looking away. "I'm done. Panic attacks are fairly normal for me and as for the scars, well, he's gone now and he can't hurt me anymore. I don't have to even think about him anymore. He can't hurt me." The last part is whispered almost ot myself but not quite quiet enough. 

"Well honey, I don't know if it would be for you or if you'd want it but when I had Percy I got awful stretch marks and I hated them, so I got a cream to help ease them and eventually get rid of them. I think I have an old tub of it somewhere and if not then I would be more than happy to get some for you. I don't want you to have that reminder on you."

I sniffed, wrapping my arms around my waist and shook with the effort not to cry. "T-thanks Sally. That means a lot to me. I would appreciate that." 

She pulled me against her side and hugged me tight with a sigh. "Oh honey, no one deserves to go through anything that could leave them this scared. I'm glad my son has been good to you, tell me if he ever doesn't okay?"

I laughed. "He's been wonderful Sally, don't worry. But yeah, I'll tell you when he's bad."

She laughs and pats my head, pushing herself off of the floor and helping me up, grabbing the glass in the sink and refilling it with water before handing it to me and pushing me to the hall. 

"Go on back to bed hun. Get some more sleep so you're ready for the carnival." 

I smiled at Sally and waved as I made my way down the hall, slipping silently into Percys room where I found Percy and Jason wrapped around each other, legs and arms everywhere. I snorted out a laugh and shook my head, setting my water on the nightstand and crawling onto the foot of the bed with a book from Percy's shelf. I wasn't tired yet so I thought I'd read with the growing light from the window until I was sleepy again. I wasn't quite sure what I was reading but it was pretty good, a poetry book that made me smile until I felt hands on my ankle. 

"Come to bed Neeks, why are you awake? And reading?" Jason's bleary eyes blinked up at me as he tugged on my ankle again. "Bed. Hurry, Percy's drooling on me."

I chuckled, putting the book down and moving up to shove Percy away so I can lay down. "So you want me to lay here so he can drool on me? You're lucky your cute." 

Jason smiled at me and pulled me to his chest. "I'll keep that in mind, now shh sleepy." 

I smiled into Jason's chest as Percy moved closer and curls around my body. 

"My boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fair thingy will be next chapter. I'm sleepy and useless.


End file.
